The Prince's Slave
by CharmiaArkenstone
Summary: Thor is an arrogant, greedy, uncaring, proud and very powerful prince. Odin wishes to teach him humility, control and gentleness, and who better to choose than Harmony Lockehart, a shy and frightened young mortal slave who has never had a taste of freedom in her life? Thor/OC Thormony Master/slave. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: The Binding Law

**Welcome everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope it will tickle your interest ;)**

**If any of you have read Harmony and Thunder or Beauty and the Trickster, I must tell you now that although this story contains some of the same characters, it is not linked to those stories in any way. I just love Harmony so much and I couldn't not put her with Thor so this is a Thormony story. **

**And for you those of you who haven't read either one of those stories then it doesn't matter because as I said they're not linked but feel free to read them.**

**This story will contain explicit sexual content, some BDSM, and sensitive topics so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, not Thor or Marvel.**

**Please enjoy and review if you would be so kind!**

Of all the horrors and sorrows of the universe, slavery was one to get lots out of itself. It was all well and good for the slave traders, going about their daily business, passing slaves from cage to master or from master to cage and making their daily wages from it. Slave traders were often grubby, selfish and greedy men who always had an eye for a bargain.

Some slaves were treated adequately, you could say, while others were treated like they were worth less and dirt, depending on the individual slave trader. All slaves were punished for any kind of disobedience, but others were hurt for fun.

Out of all the slave trading companies, S.O.A.K was the largest and most infamous. It stood for Slaves Of All Kinds. Out of that, humans were the most common. They were fragile and easily broken, even the ones with fighting spirit, and they were the easiest to get hold of and look after. 'Of All Kinds' didn't just mean all kinds of people, it also meant all kinds of slave. There were labour slaves, domestic slaves, pleasure slaves, even torture slaves.

Life for slaves was made worse still by the Binding Law.

When a slave was purchased, their soul was bound partially to their master's, adapting the slave's lifespan to that of their owner and at the same time, halting their fertility so they could bear their possessors a bastard child, but the mistress or master could lift that any time they wished. The Binding Law also meant that the slave was legally their property and they had the power to do whatever they wished with them. If the master died, the slave died too, but not the other way around. The Binding Law could only be broken if a slave was returned to the market. But even worse, a slave could never be free. If a slave was not in a market or in the possession of another, they would waste away within days and die.

Harmony Lockehart had been a slave since birth. She was born a slave and she didn't know anything else. Once she had had a large family with three sisters and three brothers. But she had never even met some of them, only heard of them through other slaves or slave traders. She wasn't even sure how many of them were still alive. Harmony was a domestic slave and had had one master. From the ages of six to fifteen, she had been possessed by a man and his wife. She did not know what species they were.

The woman had been firm but fair and never caused Harmony any harm. She actually educated her, taught her how to read and write and use numbers. Harmony had been very good at her job, even at a young age and over the years, Harmony and her mistress became rather fond of each other. Her husband however, was a violent man. He did cause Harmony harm, and scarred her mentally and emotionally afterwards. The reason she was taken back to the slave market was because the beatings were becoming too serious. Harmony was only human, and even amongst her own kind, she was considered to be fragile.

She was a small girl of 5"3 and was very petite, nearly skinny. She had long curly red chestnut hair and big dark brown eyes, complimented by long dark eyelashes. She was even a beauty covered in dirt and grime. One would think such a pretty face would be among the pleasure slaves but Harmony was not considered to be alluring enough. Pleasure slaves tended to have more curvy figures, wider hips etc. Some of the pleasure slaves behaved like whores who were always lustful and hungry. Harmony was _not_ like that.

Since she had been brought back from her first home, Harmony had been stuck there for just under a year. She was now sixteen years of age and she knew her birthday but it's not like anyone cared. She had a cage to herself. It wasn't tall enough for even her to stand up in but at least she had it to herself. Harmony often stayed curled up in the corner, only moving to stop herself getting cramp or when she had to get up to use the facilities with other slaves.

The system worked in a rotor. Once a day, or every other day, slaves would be taken out of their cages in groups to use the basic facilities and get a small meal. Once a week they were allowed to bathe, and every now and again, a change of clothes.

Harmony didn't talk to other people, she was much too shy, nor was there anything to talk about. She often tried to look out for her family though whenever she was taken out of her cage. One time, she saw her younger sister Charmia, who was also a domestic slave, and another time she saw her twin brother, Kistain, who was a labour slave like their father. Harmony didn't know where the rest of her family were. She wished she could find them someday.

But for most of the time, she sat alone, huddled in a ball with only a flimsy blanket to keep her warm. Her head often hurt from leaning against the metal bars, and she was often cold. Harmony watched a guard walk past her cage with eyes like a hawk. In his hand was a beating stick, and although she knew he was just patrolling, her nerves seized with fear and her heart began to pound, hammering like a drum in her ears.

When the guard was out of sight, did she finally start to calm down. Her thin arms constricted around her knees and her cold feet fidgeted uncomfortably. And while her dark eyes remained fixed on the floor, she listened to the whispers of the other slaves around her. She then heard the sound of a girl crying and another voice trying to comfort her. Harmony had cried before too but for a different reason. New slaves often cried mourning the loss of their freedom; Harmony had never had freedom. Her tears were wept over wishing she could have freedom but knowing that was not possible.

As long as there was a Binding Law, there was no freedom.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince

Thor.

Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard. God of Thunder, strength, courage and fertility. The Mighty Thor.

Like all Asgardians, Thor possessed superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, stamina, senses. But as the son of All Father Odin and Earth goddess Gaea, some of his abilities had developed far beyond the average of his race. He was stronger and more durable than any other Asgardian, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He was easily capable of lifting thousands and thousands of tons of weight without effort; whereas the average male Asgardian could lift thirty tons, and the average female could like twenty five tons.

Also because of his heritage, Thor was nearly completely invincible. He was immune to poisons, disease and other things, and he endured blows from other extremely powerful beings. If Thor did get hurt, his body could repair far quicker than a human or another Asgardian could. He could even regenerate whole limbs.

As well as all his Asgardian abilities, Thor wielded the mighty hammer Mjolnir. He had control over the thunder and the lightning, and other elements of the Earth. He was a legendary warrior, skilled in many areas of combat, but he chose to fight mainly with Mjolnir and his astounding physical strength.

Thor was an extremely handsome man with golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes and a smile that could make nearly any girl go weak in the knees. He stood at an intimidating, mighty 6"6 and weighed over 600lbs. He was built with muscle from head to toe, which made him seem all the more intimidating.

But Thor was an arrogant prince; arrogant, greedy, drunk on his own strength and power. He craved more strength and power, war and glory. He loved war. He enjoyed it. The battlefield was more of a playground to him, the enemy his toys.

It was barely even an effort to fight anymore after so many centuries; it was more of a sport. Among their friends, they had contests about who could slay the most villains, beasts and monsters.

Thor strode through the halls of Odin's palace, chest out and head raised high, asserting his power and dominance over those around him. In some cases it went as far as people fearing him. Even they adored him too; Thor was admired throughout Asgard for his strength, position and skill in battle. Feared, loved and respected, the people only stoked the fire of his egotism.

As he marched, his heavy, stomping footsteps nearly caused the halls to shake and two servants bowed nervously to him as he passed them but he kept his head high and didn't really acknowledge them. Thor was on his way to the hall for the evening feast. There he would eat and drink merrily with his friends, and tell battle tales old and new.

"Hail, the mighty Thor!" a voice called and the Thunderer made his grand entrance. The people at the feast clapped and cheered for the prince. Thor roared as if in triumph and raised his hands, and the volume raised too. His deep, booming laugh echoed through the hall as he took his seat at the table, while his friends held their goblets up to him.

"How now, mighty Prince?" asked Fandral the Dashing, one of the Warriors Three, and friend of Thor.

"Aye, well, my friend," Thor replied, as they dug into their food.

"Not still sore from our skirmish with the Rock Giants?" Hogun the Grim said.

Thor laughed. "As much as I am mortal, Hogun."

"Did my ears deceive me?" Fandral teased. "Did Hogun the Grim make a joke? And here I was thinking you were still in a foul mood because you didn't get to slay a Frost Giant."

"I have still slain more, Fandral," Hogun replied bitterly.

"Well, we shall see whom the maidens reward more," Fandral replied, self-satisfied.

"Aye, it shall be Thor," interrupted Loki, Thor's brother, in a smooth voice.

"Where have you been hiding, brother?" Thor asked, patting Loki so hard on the back that the God of Mischief was knocked forward. "You spend far too much time dwelling in solitude."

"Forgive me," Loki smiled. "I lost track of time."

"Volstagg, you must leave some for me!" Fandral cried across the table. Volstagg was a large, portly man with long red hair, and the third member of the Warriors Three.

Within minutes the feast was in full swing, filled with people chatting, laughing, telling stories. Music played through the halls and some of the maids danced for the warriors' entertainment. A few of them grouped around Fandral but an even bigger group took a liking to Thor. They hovered around him like moths to a flame, hanging off his thick arms and broad shoulders, running their hands through his hair and over his chest, while blushing and giggling.

Thor felt no true interest in them but it was fun to play along with them. They were just more little toys for his amusement and entertainment. Loki took a single girl into his lap and laughed at the other girls who fawned pathetically over his brother, as the maiden, who was a little more shy than the others, nibbled softly at his neck. He also felt no real, long lasting feelings but it was enjoyable.

Thor wrapped his muscular arm around a random maid's waist and hauled her roughly to his side, earning an excited squeal from her. He gripped her tightly, not gentle, pressing her more dainty body into him, as he chuckled heartily.

From his throne, Odin watched his eldest son, and his heart was heavy. His wife, Frigga, sat beside him. Noticing something was bothering him, she took his hand and Odin turned his head to face her. "What vexes you, Odin?" she asked softly.

"A great warrior is my son, with strength nearly unmatched. He is adored and respected," Odin replied sadly.

"Is that not something we should be proud of?" Frigga questioned.

"But then, he is without humility, gentleness and control," Odin said. "He is vain, greedy and cruel. He thinks only as a warrior, not a leader. If he is ever to reign over Asgard, he must learn the qualities he lacks."

"What do you suggest we do?" his wife murmured.

"He must learn humility and gentleness from someone who has a nature of those characteristics. He must be in the company of one who is gentle, meek and humble, not surrounded by the war and glory he craves. And I know where someone like that could be found," Odin answered.

Odin wished to act quickly, and so the very next day, he journeyed to S.O.A.K with his two sons. Loki had come along without question, simply because he had no reason not to. Thor, however, was in a foul mood because the trip had meant he had to cancel his day's training, something he thoroughly enjoyed and was even more agitated when his father did not tell him where they were going. The three rode on their horses as fast as they could and the journey to the slave market was not too far a journey.

"Father, why have we come to this wretched place?" Thor demanded. He scowled haughtily around the place. He could be training for glorious battle at this moment but instead he was here, in a wasted dump full of cheap dealers and worthless stock.

"I wish to purchase a personal slave for you," Odin replied calmly. "This is one of the largest slave trades in the Nine Realms. We shall not be disappointed." He dismounted his eight-legged horse, Sleipnir, and led the gallant steed through the gates. Thor and Loki dismounted also and followed.

All eyes turned in their direction; gasps and whispers circulated in every place the three gods were in sight. Two boys hurried to take the horses while the head slave trader scurried forward to the royals. He was a short, grubby man with filthy hands and seemingly disgusting behaviour. He bowed low to the gods, while Thor looked upon him as if he were dirt under his fingernails.

"Good day, my lords," the slave trader greeted, rising from his humble bow. "They call me Jaggers. How might I assist you this day?"

"I am looking for a slave for my son," Odin gestured to Thor.

"Of course, my lord, of course. Any kind in particular?" Jaggers asked.

"One that is well trained, obedient and of humble nature," Odin described.

"We have plenty of those, my lord, plenty and plenty," the trader nodded. "If you would like to follow me?" Jaggers scuttled away and the gods followed him.

Odin was set on finding Thor the right companion; Loki was a little shocked at the poor conditions of the people that met his eyes; Thor looked upon those around him as petty animals and wished he could be training with his friends.

Jaggers took them to a square, in the centre of the market, the cages like houses with streets and paths outlining them. "My lords are welcome to look around as they please," he said.

"Thank you. We will find you when we have chosen a suitable slave," Odin nodded.

Jaggers bowed again and disappeared, and the All Father began his search without wasting a second. Loki stayed at his side, looking down at the cages. It was quite easy to tell the difference between most of the slaves. Most of them looked frightened, if not slightly inquisitive too, but frightened all the same. It could not be told at a first glance which ones would bite back if provoked. Loki's eyes fell upon a group of young and naked maidens with alluring figures and lustful expressions. A couple made eyes at him but Loki felt only pity. He continued to look with his father, noticing how he didn't even give the pleasure slaves half a glance.

Thor lagged behind, taking more time to look at the slaves his father had already gone past. Out of all three gods, he was the one whom the slaves seemed most afraid of. He did not understand why he needed a slave but he respected his father's opinion and would just accept that he was going to get a slave. Perhaps he could have some fun with them.

Odin, Thor and Loki continued looking, soon splitting up from one another to cover more ground. It had not been long before Jaggers had come scurrying back and had been telling Odin about each slave he showed interest in, pointing out the ones the All Father would not want to take an interest in. So far, Odin had found three possible slaves that would fit his task, all three of them females and all of them in the more youthful part of their life. As told by Jaggers, they were all quiet, meek and well trained.

Meanwhile, Thor passed another cage containing pleasure slaves. Loki was up ahead, looking quietly. There were five girls in the cage, all beautiful and naked as the day they were born. At the sight of the breath taking prince, they rushed to the front of their cage, succeeding in seizing the Thunderer's attention. They had never seen such a perfectly formed man before. He was huge, strong, powerful, strikingly handsome and held an air of dominance about him. The two girls at the front pressed their breasts against the bars of the cage, making big eyes at the prince.

Thor sneered at them, turning his back to them and striding away. He had bedded a fair few maidens in his time but they were all highborn women of Asgard not dirty whores. His interest was waning fast and he wished to return to the palace.

Unlike Thor, Loki did not sneer at the slaves. They were suffering, why should they be looked down on like that for being mistreated by others? They could have been the noblest of souls just caught at the wrong moment. Loki wandered down a quieter alley, containing very quiet slaves. Then, a single small cage with a dirty grey rug draped over half of it. Out of the cage, peered a child's face, a girl, and she was gripping the bars of the cage, though she was mostly hidden by darkness cast by the rug.

For some reason, she caught Loki's interest. He paused. His body turned and he found himself crouching down in front of the cage. The little girl retreated back instantly, and she pressed her back firmly up against the cold metal bars, her eyes wide in fright. She gathered herself into a ball and made herself as small as possible. Loki tilted his head to the side and nudged closer. As gently as he could, he pulled back the filthy rug, letting more light into her small cage and her face was revealed.

She was young, she looked like a child but Loki could tell she was older, perhaps in her teen years. She was very small and fragile looking, and she had big brown doe eyes that shone with fear but yet held a hint of curiosity, and long curly red chestnut hair framed her beautiful, innocent face. Loki could see her chest rising and falling frantically under the cover of her knees and he could hear her racing little heartbeat. Loki put his large hand through a gap in the bars. "Come on," he said softly. "I will not hurt you." He could see she was tempted but her fear overruled her still. "It's all right," Loki said. "There's nothing to be afraid of. No harm shall come to you."

The girl was more inquisitive and part of her did want to go forward, but she was still too nervous to come forward. She looked at his face intently, trying to read him and make her judgement on him. This strange man surprised her. No one had ever shown such interest in her. Normally, if someone looked at her, and she didn't respond they would simply move on but this man was going nowhere; he seemed determined to get her to come to him.

His face was gentle and sincere, he was patient and calm as he knelt before the cage, his hand still extended through the bars. Summoning her courage, the girl slowly started to uncurl from her protective ball into a feral looking crouch, and Loki saw the thinness of her arms and fingers. He knew that if he touched her, he would have to reign in his godly strength so he would not hurt her, especially if she was mortal.

"Come on," he pushed gently. It was almost like he was trying to beckon over a frightened animal.

The girl slowly crawled towards him, ready to pull back if she had to, and knowing that she appeared to be a feral child but she was more than that. They both knew it. She was just very frightened.

"What is your name?" Loki asked.

"H-Harmony, sir," she stuttered uneasily.

"That is a beautiful name," he said softly. "I am Loki, prince of Asgard." He didn't introduce himself full of vanity and pride; his voice was casual and gentle instead. He noticed Harmony swallow, seeing a mixture of amazement and bewilderment added to the concoction of fear that swirled in her dark eyes.

And she was amazed and bewildered. Why would a prince, furthermore a _god_ want to have anything to do with her, a human slave? Loki made a slight movement of his hand and Harmony took his hint and touched it, but he felt her stiffen as he closed his fingers around her little hand. "It's all right," he soothed her. He then turned his head and called, "Father!"

Odin and Jaggers looked over immediately, and Loki's voice caught Thor's attention too. "What about this one?" Loki beckoned.

At sound and sight of more approaching men, Harmony pulled her hand out of Loki's and retreated back into the darker side of her cage. Loki gave her one last look before rising to his feet as his father and Jaggers approached, and Thor from the opposite direction. Jaggers bent over to see who Loki had chosen. "Ah, yeah, little Mo, full name of Harmony Lockehart. A very fine choice, if I say so myself, my lord. A very fine choice."

"Does she fit our requirements?" Odin inquired.

"Oh, yeah definitely," Jaggers said, moving round the side of the cage to pull off the grey rug off completely. Harmony gasped, her head jerking towards him, while her arms tightened around her knees again. "Oi! Fletcher! Get me the record of Harmony Lockehart!" Jaggers yelled to one of the boys, who then scampered off to complete his errand. The slave trader racked through his brains, trying to recall everything he knew about the Lockeharts from memory. "Er, right, the Lockeharts. Big family from what I can remember. I think she might be the oldest one."

Harmony corrected him in her head. Her brother Kistain was older than her by about twenty minutes. She was the second eldest. Just then, Fletcher appeared with a thin file and handed it to Jaggers. Jaggers shooed him away and opened the file.

"Yeah, yeah, lovely girl she is," he said. "Born in captivity, age of sixteen, human, domestic slave, been possessed once, from the age of six to the age of fifteen. Mistress described her as "well behaved, skilled, very quiet, shy, very obedient". Er, it says here she can read and write. A very fine specimen indeed, my lord." Jaggers closed the file and put in down on the top of Harmony's cage.

Odin nodded in approval and looked to Thor. "Well, Thor, do you like her?"

Harmony turned her head sharply towards the striking giant, her eyes growing steadily wider as she took in his size. He was an alpha, no questions asked. She could not hold his gaze; she was not supposed to.

"I have no need of such a tiny creature," he said, the sound of his deep, growling voice sending shivers through Harmony's body. She shrunk away from his frowning gaze, feeling his eyes pierce her like knives.

"We shall not discuss this, Thor," Odin said firmly. "You shall choose a slave or I shall choose for you."

"If you did, who would it be?" Thor asked, still a growling edge to his voice.

"I would choose this young maiden here," the All Father replied.

Thor took a breath, but it did not soften the hard look upon his handsome face. Harmony wasn't sure what frightened her more – her old master or her new one. "Very well," Thor agreed. "I shall take this little thing." For a second he glared at her, but in his mind he was thinking how he could play with her. She could possibly prove to be another toy for him to play with.

"An excellent choice indeed, my lords!" Jaggers rubbed his hands together and then pulled out a dagger from his belt.

Harmony pressed her lips tightly together as she tried to suppress a whimper. In order for the Binding Law to work, a little of her blood would need to be taken from her. It would then be mixed into the binding potion and the master or mistress would drink the potion, binding the slave's life to theirs. The three Asgardians knew of the Binding Law and knew it had to be done.

Jaggers crouched down at the door to Harmony's cage. Unlocking the door, Jaggers found he was too big to fit inside; he could only reach in with his arms, only to find the girl still out of his reach. She did not want to go. She was too frightened to move. "Come on, little one," Jaggers grunted. "Out you come."

Harmony knew she would have to do it. It was harder than she first thought but eventually her body responded to her commands and she crawled towards the door. When she was close enough, Jaggers hauled her out and before she could gasp, he had sliced the back of her hand. The pain struck like a waiting snake. She ground her teeth together and hissed, as tears pushed through into her eyes. Jaggers held the bloody dagger out. "Which of you three lords is going to be the main master of the girl?"

"It shall be I," Thor declared boldly.

"If you would like to follow me, my lord," the slave trader bowed to the blond giant and scurried away.

Thor gave his new slave a dark look that chilled her to the very core. She stood shivering, unknowing of what to do around the All Father and Prince Loki. They were different to any others. And they may not have been her masters by the Binding Law but they were still masters to her. Harmony gripped herself tightly. Only clad in a faded beige long tunic and boots, she was not exactly well equipped for being outside on a chilly day.

"Come now, my dear," Odin boomed, startling the young slave. "We have no time to waste." With a triumphant smile, the king began to walk back towards the entrance of S.O.A.K.

Mildly confused, Harmony, of course, followed though she first waited for Loki to go first, but the dark haired god gestured for her to walk ahead. She wondered why she had been not chained, not that she wanted to be; she just wondered why she hadn't been. Even as a six year old, she had been chained when being given to her first possessors. Silently and with her head down, she walked with the gods to the entrance of the slave trade, and all eyes of other slaves turned in their direction.

By the gates, three horses were waiting, being held by young boys. Harmony nearly gasped. One of the horses had eight legs!

Moments later, Jaggers returned with Thor and then Odin paid for Harmony. After bowing and thanking, and bowing and thanking, the grubby slave trader finally left them alone. Odin mounted the eight legged horse and Thor mounted his own steed. Loki stayed on the ground. "Where shall Harmony ride?"

"She shall ride with Thor," Odin said firmly.

Harmony's heart began to thump wildly, her blood prickled with uncertainty and fear. "Remember to be more careful," Odin reminded his son. "Mortals are more fragile than Asgardians."

Thor grunted as he leaned down to snatch the slave in his hands. The little girl let out a small yelp as she was seized by the most powerful hands she'd ever felt and lifted as easily as if she had no weight at all. She was placed practically on her master's lap, pressed firmly into his solid, warm body. Thor took hold of the reins and steered his horse out of the slave trade, and Harmony gripped the front of the saddle to steady herself. Loki mounted his horse and quickly caught up.

Thor's enormous form loomed over Harmony like a mountain. She had never felt so small and helpless in her life ever before. And she knew there was no going back now. Thor was now her master and she the Prince's slave.

**What do we think? Is this any good? Remember that reviews, advice and tips and constructive criticism are welcome. Also you have any ideas or requests, don't be afraid to ask :) I actually am looking for some inspiration, so leave a review or PM me. Please!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Temptation

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, it's really kept me going :) Keep the reviews coming!**

Half of Harmony's body was warm, while the other half was freezing cold. The wind blew straight at them as they galloped to Odin's palace. If Harmony had not been in discomfort, she would have enjoyed the fast ride, but at least her back was warm. Her little body was pressed up against Thor's wide chest, the power and strength beneath radiating outwards with his body heat. He could destroy her in the blink of an eye with a single hand, and it wouldn't require any effort. Harmony had never felt a desire to anger someone in her life, but she made a note to herself never to even go near risking angering the prince.

One of the results of her beatings was a fear of all men. It was possibly the biggest scar she had been left with, and the one longest to fade. But of all the men she instinctively feared, the giant prince frightened her the most.

Perhaps it was because he was an Asgardian god, the God of Thunder and Strength, no less; perhaps it was because he was so huge, every inch made of pure bulging muscle; or perhaps it was because she was going to be around him every single day for the rest of her life, or until he gave her back to the slave trade, and she could never escape him. Harmony was used to being at other people's mercy; she had always lived like that and didn't know otherwise. That was probably why she didn't try to fight against it. She just accepted it, like every slave.

Meanwhile, Thor was thinking about his new slave as much as she was thinking about him.

He could not work out why his father had simply decided to buy him a slave, a petty, tiny little creature and another responsibility, when he had no need of one. The three gods slowed to a walk as they came closer to the palace, and Thor's brow furrowed as he thought. The girl huddled against him was indeed a pretty little thing, even dare he say beautiful. Her beauty was not boastful or bold; she was not beautiful in perhaps the same way a goddess would be. She was innocently beautiful like a flower, delicate and natural. So at least she was easy on the eyes.

But he could not think of a use of her. There were plenty of servants in Odin's palace that could carry out the same tasks, probably better. She was a mortal adolescent! Though, he did have thoughts about teasing her and how he could have some fun with her. If he had no fun in playing with her, she would just be another burden. That didn't tell him why his father decided to buy her for him though.

Odin, Thor and Loki rode into the courtyard and dismounted. Even still on the horse, Harmony was only a little bit higher than Thor. She was shivering from the cold again; her fingers were red and her lips were painted a tinted purple. Though she never looked him in the eye her eyes were always fixed on him, trying to read what she could from his other features. Thor placed his large hands upon her waist, noticing her squirm once as he made contact with her, and lifted her off his horse, leaving her breathless, shocked.

There was a fifteen inch height difference between Thor and Harmony, but it only really sunk in when they were standing face to face – more accurately face to chest – and the girl only just reached his shoulder! The god could not help but smirk through his irritation as he withdrew his hands to his sides.

Harmony was not taken straight to the prince's chambers and put straight to work as she would have first thought; instead she was met by the head servant and taken to the servants' quarters, through a door and up a spiral staircase. She did not catch their name but they told her that since she was the prince's personal slave she would sleep in his chambers rather than with the rest of the servants. This only succeeded in making Harmony more uneasy. She had a terrible image in her mind of the prince doing all manner of dreadful things to her as she lay sleeping, defenceless and vulnerable, even more so than usual.

The rest Harmony knew pretty much by heart. It had been built into her and was part of her nature. She knew the sort of tasks she would have to complete, the rules of obedience, what was acceptable and what was not, she knew everything and was used to it. However she was not used to the nasty glares a couple of other serving girls sent her when they heard she was Thor's personal slave, and Harmony's brow furrowed slightly as she considered the possibility that they might be jealous of her.

Harmony did feel out of place. She was human. A fragile mortal. What use did she have amongst the Asgardians?

She didn't say a thing as she was spoken to, she only nodded in reply, while her gaze shifted regularly, unable to find something to fix on for more than a few seconds. She only looked directly at the head servant in the eye for about a second before diverting her eye line again. The only person she had spoken freely with was her old mistress, with some exceptions with the other slaves, but Harmony had always been a quiet, shy character.

When finally the head servant had finished, Harmony was taken by another servant to Thor's chambers. This servant introduced himself as William, looking to be in his late thirties by human standards but he was obviously much, much older. He did not give her the 'I'm superior to you mortal' feeling as many of the other Asgardians had. It was the questions he asked her that made her uncomfortable because they couldn't be answered with a nod or head shake.

"What's your name?" was his first question to her.

"Harmony," she answered, leaving out the 'sir' with a slight risk.

"Harmony," William repeated, rolling the syllables off his tongue. "Harmony. That's quite an unusual name." She didn't reply – there was no need to, so she didn't. "If you don't mind my asking, but have you always been in the slave trade?" he asked carefully, not wanting to upset her. Mortals were so fragile after all.

Harmony nodded, glad it was a question she didn't have to respond verbally to, and she turned her head straight forward after making the gesture. William quickly learned that she did not want to talk much and he didn't want to push her. Luckily for both of them, the tension was eased as they reached the prince's chambers, only between them though; Harmony felt more on edge than ever.

"Prince Thor is currently training but he shall return in little over an hour," William informed her as he opened the door and stepped inside. Harmony let out a sigh of relief. At least she had a little longer until she had to face her master again, and as she entered his chambers, her eyes were met with the sight of the most gorgeous and lavish room she had ever seen. She hadn't even been aware that sleeping quarters could be quite so large, even if it was for such a tall, large man.

Looking around in almost awe, Harmony spotted a small sleeping arrangement in the corner for her on her left hand side, on the right of the massive four-poster bed. While an everyday person may have scoffed in disapproval, Harmony was grateful just to have the blankets and couple of small pillows she had been given. By her 'bed', if one could call it that, was a small table with a washing bowl and jug, and above on the wall was a cupboard.

William went to the cupboard while Harmony stayed where she was and looked further around the room. "This is where your tools and equipment will be kept," William's voice turned her head and she saw, as she expected, he was gesturing to that cupboard lodged on the wall next to her camp bed. Harmony nodded. "It'll be your responsibility to restock everything once it's run out. You can get everything you need from the servant's store room, next door to the servant's quarters." Again Harmony nodded, her curious eyes wandering away from William to search the prince's room.

There was only a certain amount of time that could pass before someone had to speak without it becoming awkward, so Harmony looked back to the Asgardian servant, her curly hair following the swift movement and landed against her cheek. "What would it be best to start with?" she asked in a small voice, feeling the tension in her throat.

William glanced around the room, his trained eyes scanning for jobs to be done. "The woodwork could do with a polish, and then the fireplace needs cleaning, laying and then lighting. You've been in work before, haven't you?"

Harmony nodded.

"And you know everything you're doing?"

Harmony nodded.

"Well, everything you need will be in cupboard. I expect I'll see you soon," William's mouth turned upwards in a pleasant smile, something Harmony very rarely received; she was a slave, not worth a glance, let alone a smile. Nevertheless, she returned the gesture, smiling slightly with her mouth while her eyes projected most of the message. She liked William. He was the only one so far, perhaps maybe asides from Loki, to treat her like a person with value.

Harmony got straight to work without wasting a second of time. She opened the cupboard and scanned its contents for polish and a cloth, and after quickly finding them, she began her first task. She polished high and low, cleaning the woodwork until it was gleaming flawlessly, crouching and standing as high on her tiptoes as she could to reach the taller places.

And while she worked, Harmony rotated between humming and singing in words as she had done since she was a young child and all the other slaves had sung chants and songs. It was a ritual to sing or chant while working; it kept you in a rhythm and distracted you from any… distractions so you could focus solely on your work. Most of the time, Harmony was unaware that she was doing it because all her focus was on her work while the songs had been implanted in her brain. But every now and then, she would slip back into focus and discover which melody she was singing. This time she was humming Mordred's Lullaby, an Earth song sung by Heather Dale. It had always been one of her favourites, and because humans were the most common slaves, she knew many chants and songs from the human world.

This was one of the songs she preferred to hum rather than sing, while the tune and other voices played in her head from memory. She could hear them so clearly it was as if they were in the room with her, and for a second, Harmony stopped, on her knees with her eyes closed and her hands in her lap, and she just remembered. However much longer later, Harmony didn't know, she finally opened her eyes again, blinking in the light though it was not overwhelming. Looking around, she checked to see that she was definitely still alone, as she rose off her heels and placed her weight on her knees. She noted how her body relaxed when she was certain that no one else was in the room, but then she wondered why she'd taken note of it seeing as it was hardly an uncommon thing for her, but she did all the same.

Harmony rose from a stiff crouch, her first task of polishing finally complete, and she stretched herself so as not to remain stiff, extending her arms and flexing her tiny fingers as far as she could. She could feel the pull of muscles in her back and how they relaxed satisfyingly as she did. Harmony put away the wood polish and got to work cleaning the fireplace, and in the process covered her hands and clothes in soot. More time went by and the ache slowly building in her knees and in her arms was starting to take its toll, and Harmony had to pause every once in a while to catch her breath. Asgardian stamina would have been handy for cleaning.

And that led her back to why she had been chosen as the prince's personal slave.

The same questions and thoughts repeated in her head. Why had they chosen a human for something an Asgardian would be better for? She had no place there, she didn't fit in. People looked down on her because she was human and her place was not in Asgard. But then again, the hall of Odin was better than the slave trade… hopefully.

Whatever Thor tried, he could not get his new slave out of his head – not enough to lose his battles in training. Of course, he won every time, effortlessly, mercilessly. He wasn't sure why the girl lingered in his thoughts so much and for so long. Seeing as he couldn't banish her from his mind, Thor planned a few things he could perhaps do with her. Compared to him, she was tiny, weak, helpless, pathetic, dust beneath his fingernails, a toy he could play with and break. With the capability of his strength, he could kill her with his little finger and it wouldn't even be an effort, but he also had the capability to hold back his colossal strength to fit the weakness of mortals. Something Thor didn't do often. He knew he would if he ever touched the miniscule girl that belonged to him.

Thor had many ideas on how he could play with her. Of course he was going to toy with her sexually one way or another, and, oh the fun he would have! He had seen the way she behaved; he could certainly give her a fright, and he could boast his unmatchable Asgardian strength to her. Quite a few of the maidens found his power and strength very attractive, and of course that sent his ego through the ceiling. He was unsure how his little slave would react, though probably in fear. Then again, it was common for him to find a mix of fear and lust in his chamber toys. Many women enjoyed fantasizing about how powerful he was. It made them excited. The mere thought made blood begin to rush south.

It would not make a good impression if it made a show on the training grounds, so Thor shook his head once and cleared his mind of the mortal girl. In that moment, he was glad to be sparing with Lady Sif, his dear childhood friend. In their youth, some had called them lovers but they had both agreed that a close friendship would be better for them. Sif was always aggressive, almost merciless in their training, especially against Thor. They both knew he was much, much stronger and more powerful than she and Sif liked to give Thor a fight so his pride didn't reach into space. But really, she admired him greatly, and he her.

Thor was always impressed with the spirit Sif had in her and her courage to fight him so boldly but in the end he always brought her to defeat, and though he didn't admit it to save her pride, he often found it very easy to bring her down. He liked to humour her. In no way did he doubt her skill as a fighter. She was a truly excellent warrior. But he was better. This time, Thor won by lifting the woman effortlessly over his head and throwing her to the ground before stepping of her stomach to declare his victory with a smug chuckle. The frustration could be seen in Sif's eyes but she knew Thor too well to have been surprised by his behaviour. Her glare could sometimes even be considered frightening if she put enough effort into it but it only humoured the giant god even more.

Taking his heavy foot off of her, Thor leaned over and pulled her up to her feet, and he noted the few deep breaths Sif inhaled as she was released from his mercy; he must have been putting a little too much weight down on her. Thor fought once more, this time with Hogun, and of course again he won. After that, Thor returned to his chambers, where he would relax for the rest of the evening and night, before attending to his duties the next day. As usual, Thor walked like the prince he was, chest out, head held high, asserting his power and dominance to all those that saw him.

His arrival into his chambers was anything but subtle. The second she heard the door open, Harmony was startled out of her wits, and she was very grateful she hadn't been holding anything heavy or valuable. Cold, piercing chains wrapped around her fluttering heart and the girl swallowed heavily. Thor's eyes were on her from the second he stepped inside. Harmony lowered her head and bowed the way she had been taught. "My lord," she whispered timidly, her main focus on trying to stop her knees from starting to shake.

"So, the maiden speaks," Thor grinned. His deep voice filled the whole room, and again sent shivers through Harmony's body. He stood like a mountain, impenetrable, looming, powerful, a true prince and a true god. "I was unsure if a creature such as yourself was capable of words."

Harmony had had worse, much, much worse. She looked away, her fingers fidgeting at her sides. Even after of feeling helpless and afraid for pretty much all of her life, never before had she felt more vulnerable and helpless. She wasn't entirely sure whether to do nothing and wait for him to speak or just get back to her work, but as she contemplated, she was simply standing there. Thor moved into the room, undressing himself from his armour, and Harmony flinched involuntarily at his first movement. She couldn't help it. By now it was instinct.

"Remind me of your name," Thor demanded.

"Harmony, my lord," she replied in a small voice.

The prince nodded once and turned his attention away from her, and Harmony resumed cleaning up the fireplace after she had lit it. The warm golden light cast a shine in her hair and a glint on her skin, the heat washing over her form, as she knelt down before the flames. With surprising grace for a giant, when he was clad in casual attire for the evening, Thor moved to the long sofa, his blazing sapphire eyes fixed on the tiny mortal. She was just finishing off her work by the time he settled into the firm but soft cushions of his sofa. A smirk found its way onto his lips and his pupils dilated slightly. Harmony was standing on her very tip toes to reach a high spot for her that she had missed earlier. Her flimsy tunic had lifted with her, exposing the flesh of her lower thigh to him.

Her skin was smoother than Thor would have originally thought. She was pale and hairless, smooth as marble but soft as silk. The little show didn't last long as Harmony let herself drop to her usual tiny height. Thor sat back, a self-satisfied expression still etched upon his handsome, masculine features.

Just sitting there, watching her, Thor felt so powerful, a hunter watching its prey. He dominated everything, and everyone. And he was mildly consumed by a desire to bring the petty tiny slave into his arms just so he could show her his power and strength first hand, make sure she knew forevermore whom it was she belonged to. But he didn't, not just yet.

The evening passed, and at the end of her chores, Harmony shyly asked her master if he needed anything else. Glad to hear that she was done for the night, Harmony went straight to her bundle of blankets, curled up with her back to the room, and her master, and slipped in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours. It was only until the very early time of the morning that she was fully engulfed by sleep.

Thor stayed awake for some time longer after she went to bed, first lounging on his sofa and then later his bed. His gaze would often flicker over the tiny sleeping creature. He felt like he could pick her up in his palm when she was curled up and such a tight ball. If he stepped on her he would crush her like a beetle, and at that thought, Thor wondered why she was able to dominate his thoughts so. She was just a tiny, petty creature, he reminded himself, while he was the mighty Thor. But he couldn't seem to rid his mind of her, like a stone carving, she was just… there.

The next morning, Thor awoke to find his new slave already up and about, doing her first tasks of the day, and he wondered how long she had been awake. Harmony was alerted to the Prince's consciousness through the sound of a low groan, which she jumped at. She stood straight, attempting to root her feet firmly to the floor so she didn't start shaking. When he seemed fully awake and looked at her, she bowed and whispered 'my lord'. After that, Thor turned his attention from her and she got back to her current job of re-laying the fire.

She had been awake for a few hours, having stirred naturally in the early morning. She had washed very quietly and gone to find William, having shyly asked him if there was a schedule she should follow, and William was kind enough to write one out for her to keep with her so she always knew what to do and when. Harmony liked William but she had still felt very nervous going to him, especially with the other servants around. Her insides cringed whenever one of the Asgardians gave her an unpleasant look. She really didn't like it.

After laying the fire, Harmony would have to change the sheets of Thor's bed and then make it, and then a large amount of time would be spent cleaning the floor of the even larger bedroom. But first, she was waiting to be ordered to get him his breakfast, and the order was growled out to her less than a minute later. Harmony scampered off to the kitchens to fetch it. She returned a couple of minutes later carrying a plate of food, which was heavy enough to cause a slight strain in Harmony's weak arms but she managed all right. Her own stomach rumbled and her mouth salivated at the sight of the food but she knew she'd never be able to eat even a third of what was there. She had been used to small portions of food all her life and she had adapted to that. Her master was sat at the small dining table, big enough to fit possibly four, when she entered his chambers, and she placed his breakfast in front of him. She received no 'thank you', not that she was expecting one, and returned to her duties.

But while she worked, her stomach churned and her heart thumped in a sickening fashion. She felt like she was a lamb trapped in a tiny arena with a huge, hungry lion watching her, ready to strike when she was most vulnerable. Harmony felt almost afraid to turn her back to the prince. "Tell me, tiny one," Thor's deep voice rumbled, scaring Harmony out of her wits, as her body jerked without order in his direction. "Is the realm of Asgard anything like what you thought?"

In the back of her head, Harmony cursed that it was not a closed question, one she could answer silently or with a word or two, but she had to answer the prince. "I don't think I thought about it much," she answered in a weak voice.

"What did you think about?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with a smirking expression worn across his face. "If anything at all?" he added more quietly, his smirk broadening.

"I thought about what I heard from other people. I often imagined places they described," she murmured, at the same time looking away from him, as her mind wandered back to her most vivid memories of her cage and surroundings. "Asgard was rarely spoken of," she added with a shrug.

"I should not be surprised," the prince drawled lazily. "It is the home of the noble and mighty."

Harmony did not reply. Teeth sunk into her bottom lip, she tore herself away from him, and they did not speak until Thor returned in the evening after a day of completing his duties and his regular training. His blood sang for war, his hands longed to crush and destroy, his body buzzed with power. He was in a particularly good mood after such a good day's training. He was eager to begin his games with his slave.

Striding through the doors in his usual manner, Thor noticed the tiny girl standing by the window, gazing out over Asgard with her innocent doe eyes while she leaned her petite frame against the wall but she automatically jumped at Thor's arrival. "My lord," she whispered, feeling almost guilty for not working when he arrived.

Thor stripped himself of his second skin armour with no need of assistance, not uttering a word to her but he was perfectly content, if not a little excited to play with his newest toy for the first time. Thor sat down on his sofa and leaned back, making his shoulders seem even wider and his legs lay opened, completing his masculine, dominant appearance. He kicked off his boots, "I should like a foot massage, little tiny one," he growled, though he was grinning darkly at the same time.

Harmony looked at him in surprise, her big eyes growing slightly bigger, and her body seemed to shut down. This was something she'd never been asked to do anything like that before; she'd been a domestic slave all her life. This was not something she thought she'd ever get asked to do. But here she had been asked, and she could not disobey. Shyly curling a lock of hair behind her ear, Harmony came forward and knelt before her master. For a second, she caught the glimpse of mirth in his swirling blue orbs and swallowed nervously, as she could make a guess of what he was trying to do. Not like there was anything she could do.

His feet were large, like the rest of him, and they were rather heavy as he laid them in her lap. His feet were actually very well kept and clean and they were softer than Harmony would have first thought as she pressed the pads of her thumbs into the skin, while her fingers held and supported the heavy limbs. She moved in big (for her) circular motions, pressing as hard as she could before her fingers started to hurt. Thor let his head fall back, his gaze now directed up at the ceiling. For such a lowly creature, her touch was that of an angel's, smooth and soft skinned, the pressure not too soft, nor too hard; not too fast, not too slow. Just perfect.

He let out a deep hum of content, like a purring beast, his muscles tightening then relaxing in blissful release. His body found the girl's touch almost erotic, even though he knew she was as innocent and harmless as a newborn lamb. He would definitely be ordering her to do this again.

Harmony fidgeted slightly, the weight of Thor's feet managing to cut off some of her blood flow. It reassured her to see him relax and respond in the way he did; at least it meant she was doing something right. She massaged down all the way of one of his big feet before switching to the other one, which was foreign to her touch, and Thor let out another hum. As he did so, his massaged foot extended and nudged Harmony in the stomach. By instinct, she drew back slightly and sucked in her already flat belly, and then she heard the prince's baritone chuckle.

As Thor lay back, he decided he wanted to test her even further. Just how obedient was she? How far would he be able to control her? For a moment he pondered what he could ask of her, and when he thought of it, his eyes glinted like a child's but his smirk contradicted the playful gleam. Sitting back up, with the feel of the pull of his thick muscles, Thor looked down on the little mortal, slowly pulling his feet out of her useless grasp.

"I should also like some company in my bed tonight also," he grinned wolfishly down at her.

**Ooooh, naughty Thor! haha!**

**Again, thank you to the people who reviewed and I need to admit that I've got a bit of writer's block...still -_- ugh, anyway if anyone could suggest any ideas that'd be great. I do have a few from some lovely friends of mine but I think I could use some more, so please review if you can think of anything or anything you'd like to happen.**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Innocent Peep

**A big thank you for those who've been reading and reviewing, it's been fantastic!**

**WARNING: There is mature content in this chapter.**

Harmony was unable to think before her body reacted.

Using the floor to help her in a blind moment of thought, she pushed herself away, at the same time scrambling to her feet, her mind and heart catching up a few seconds later. A small whimper hummed through her lips, which were pressed tightly together. She was going into panic. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. What was he going to do to her?

So torn and conflicted, Harmony forced herself to try and calm down, as she got to her feet, still watching the smirking prince with wide eyes, but nothing could rein in her terror. "I-I couldn't," she stuttered. "It's your bed." She wavered like grass in the wind. "I couldn't."

Rising to his intimidating full height slowly, to unnerve her further still, Thor stared her down with powerful eyes, making his intentions clear to her. He took one large step towards her, his posture dominant and confident. "I believe I just gave you an order," he growled playfully. "I should like you to lie in my bed. Now."

Harmony bit her lip, and back away from him, trying to find something to block the way between them. She felt wrong for disobeying his order but her fear was too strong on this one. Looking away, Harmony knew she wouldn't have a choice, however anxious and reluctant she was. There was nothing she could do to stop him, physically or otherwise. She could be overpowered by another mortal with a finger; she had no chance against a god, especially one like the Thunderer.

"I do not like to be kept waiting," Thor murmured, an edge of threat to his voice.

Swallowing what nerves she could, enough that she could will herself to move, Harmony clenched her fists tightly at her side and stepped towards the grand bed. Meanwhile, Thor prowled in the fashion of a hungry panther to the other side, his dark eyes watching her every move with keenness. He peeled back the quilts and got into the bed like any other night. "Come, settle here," he patted the space next to him, his lips pulling back over his white teeth in a grin.

Swallowing yet again, Harmony uneasily perched herself on the spot next to the god. She put herself as far away from him as he boundaries would allow. As she settled herself onto her back, tears began to pool in her eyes. Her body shuddered. She longed for her bundle of blankets in the corner. Thor's eyes were on her; although she was not looking his way she could feel them drilling holes into her.

"Why do you weep, tiny one?" he asked, neither kindly or unkindly. His voice still had its playful and teasing edge to it. "Are you afraid?"

Still not turning to face him, Harmony nodded. The fact of her terror was known already by both of them. She blinked and a tear escaped from her eye, the hot droplet leaving a trail of fear down her skin in its wake, while she felt the pool in both her eyes deepen with even more tears. The nerves on her body were alert and ready, just waiting for his enormous hands to start groping her or his titan body to come crashing down upon her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Thor asked.

Harmony replied with a nod again.

"I would consider you a fool if you were not," he went on. "There are a great many in the Nine Realms who fear me, some who are warriors and great monsters. I would consider you mad as well as a fool."

The girl didn't answer.

"But why exactly do you fear me?" Thor tilted his head. "You are no foe that I strive to vanquish. You are no rival I wish to defeat. You have not wronged me or anybody I care for. You have not angered me. Why do you fear me?"

"I'm sure you know," Harmony whispered meekly. A change of tone could have made it seem like she was being bold to the prince, even challenging him but Harmony made sure she sounded nothing like that. She was also not stupid. By listing those things, Thor was telling her in what situations she should fear him in.

"Aye, I probably do know," Thor said. "You fear me because you are helpless, a mere toy for my using. I am strong, powerful, almost invincible, a god, and everything you are not. You fear me because I can hurt you, and I can kill you without a thought, because you have no power at all. Because nobody will listen if you scream out. That is why you fear me."

Harmony looked away, her eyes locked on her bed on the floor.

"Do not turn away from me," Thor growled.

She rolled back, her eyes now pointing at the ceiling while her heart pounded and pounded against her ribs and her body refused to stop trembling. Was this it? What was he going to do? Harmony glanced at him with eyes filled with terror.

"Do not flatter yourself, tiny mortal," Thor chuckled tauntingly. "I would not waste a drop of seed in you."

That hurt. But at the same time Harmony was relieved. Her body showed it, the fear the left her was slowly being replaced by more and more hurt. She knew she shouldn't have felt so touched by his harsh words. Just because she knew it, didn't mean she wanted to be reminded of it.

"You shall sleep now," Thor said like any other order.

Now Harmony was almost completely relieved as she guessed this had just been a test of her obedience rather than something more. Possessors often chose to test their slaves on how obedient they were; Harmony had heard the tales. Harmony closed her eyes, easing back into the mattress. She felt very out of place but couldn't resist the comfort of the prince's bed. Never in her life had she felt anything so soft, and she was envious too of his luxuries, only now that she had had a taste of them. Her eyes fluttered shut while her head turned to the side a little, away from Thor. Tired from her day's work, Harmony slipped quickly into sleep, and soon after unconsciously rolled over onto her side, facing her master.

Like the night before, the prince kept the slave girl under his gaze. It was impossible to deny that if Thor didn't know she was a slave, he would have mistaken her innocent beauty for one of a young lady's. But Thor did know she was a slave, furthermore a mortal slave, and barely even a full grown woman. Like that would stand in his way.

In between falling in and out of unconsciousness, Thor found himself reaching out carefully, which was an odd thing for him. He often did not take care; if something broke under his touch he usually cared little and blamed whatever he broke for being so delicate, whether it be a person or an object. But now, he did reach out with some care, not with blundering force that would surely crack the mortal's humerus. Thor found he did not want to wake her. The fun of scaring her seemed just not right. The girl was fast asleep, completely and utterly defenceless; Thor would at least allow her consciousness when he taunted and frightened her.

The girl's faded beige tunic covered her poorly as she lay down on her side, leaving her collar and upper chest fully exposed, even allowing Thor sight of the crevice created between her young, budding breasts and a little of their curve, and he found himself licking his lips. His dazzling eyes flickered up, now eyeing her prominent collar bones, so very fragile like stain glass. Her skin was a little dirty but still smooth and Thor could identify her colour – pale but not pasty, more a lovely cream colour.

Harmony moved ever so slightly when Thor's fingers came into contact with the skin of her narrow shoulder but she did not wake, and the fact that she was nothing more than a petty mortal began to slip from Thor's mind. Slave or not, she was beautiful.

With his most delicate touch, he ran his burly fingers across her collar bone, and edged slightly down her chest. The sleeping mortal let out a relaxed sigh. Thor smirked. Even in sleep, maidens seemed to enjoy his attentions. But then, Thor suddenly realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away. He should not be consorting with his slave, not caressing her as if she had value, as if she were something he treasured dearly. With the thoughts of calling himself a fool, Thor went to sleep for the rest of the night, his fingers still tingling from the sensation of her soft skin.

Like most mornings, Harmony awoke very early and for a moment forgot where she was. She opened her eyes, seeing her bundle of blankets on the floor, not slept in, and suddenly thought she'd done something terrible. She lifted her head abruptly. Slowly her memories returned to her and Harmony looked back over her shoulder to find the enormous thunder god fast asleep, seeming as though he would not wake even if his own elements banged in his ears.

Thought still with grace and care, Harmony slipped out of the covers, her little feet making a tiny slapping noise as they touched the floor. Without waking the prince, Harmony washed, brushed her hair and reminded herself to ask William for some new clothes; her slave clothes were becoming dirty and she didn't want to spend forever in them. With that said, she was on her way to the servant's quarters to find a little food so noted she would do so then. It did take a little time, but in the end, William and Harmony found a few clothes small enough to fit her petite build. Luckily, the prince was still sleeping when Harmony returned and she took the risk of changing out of her beige tunic and into a pale blue one.

Spurred on by her small breakfast, Harmony got down to work, doing her very best to not think about the last night.

And it worked, for most of the time; occasionally her mind would start to wander down that path but she sealed it the second she realised what she was doing. It was hardest when the prince finally awoke. He seemed a little surprised to find her out of his bed when he awoke, just as she had been. He looked over and saw her dusting, his hand moving across to the slight dip in the bed where she had slept, and turned his head down as he continued to trace the print with his large fingers. It was barely warm. One wouldn't think she slept there last night.

Thor wasn't too bothered. It had meant nothing, if had not been a little fun. Now he knew that she was very obedient and he could move onto more interesting games. Harmony had not noticed he was awake, so was oblivious to his keen eyes on her, as Thor briefly thought about what he could do with her. She had been frightened too. Oh, it would be too easy! Thor knew he could unnerve her with just a glance. He then wondered how she would react if he advance on her sexually as well. Would she cower or give in to his godly attentions.

Harmony turned around and saw the prince sitting up in his bed, his magnificent blue eyes staring avidly at her. In a moment's reaction, her chest seized and a startled gasp slipped from her mouth. She did _not _like being snuck up on. "My lord," she squeaked, while trying to recompose herself.

Thor grinned and chuckled quietly. This would be the easiest toy to break. The girl watched him for a few moments, waiting for him to say something. Lifting his hand, Thor made a gesture. "Please continue."

For a second, he thought he caught the hint of a smile on her lovely lips as she turned her back to him and went on with her work. Thor restricted his thoughts of her, and prepared himself for another day, full of training and then many victories. As he was about to leave, Harmony piped up, "Do you not want your breakfast, my lord?"

Looking back over his shoulder, Thor saw the slave standing by the dining table, having just dusted it, with her posture and stance submissive and her eyes swirling like warm chocolate. "Nay, I shall go without it." With that Thor turned and left.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Harmony got on with the day.

By early afternoon, she had almost finished all her work, save for one job, which was taking the prince's clothes, towels etc. to be washed and dried. The bundle was heavy in her arms, and she had to hoist them back into her full grasp a few times, the effort enough to tire her a little. Once she was done, Harmony was unsure of what she'd do. Her master was not around to ask anything of her; he would not return until the late afternoon and she would hours to spare. Thinking through the possibilities, Harmony decided she would find William and ask him what servants and slaves were allowed to do when they finished their work.

Just then, as Harmony rounded a sharp corner, she bumped into somebody, and she immediately prayed it was no one extremely important, while a quiet yelp slipped from her. Blinking, trying to adjust herself, she looked up and found herself face to face with that of a boy's, not much older than herself, perhaps even the same age. He was a handsome boy. He smiled at her, his hands found her arms quickly to make sure her footing was steady.

"Thank you," Harmony breathed, her cheeks a little flushed. Her eyes flickered from his chest to his face, noting how he was not in expensive robes but as an Asgardian, he was superior to her.

"No problem," he answered. "I'm Hunter."

"Harmony," she said.

"You're from the slave trade aren't you?" Hunter asked, with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Harmony lowered her head and gaze, answering quietly, "Yes."

"So am I."

Jerking her head upwards with her eyes full of curiosity, Harmony searched Hunter's face and found only truth, and with a sudden realisation, she found that he looked like a mortal. There was no way to describe it. She could just tell. And he had spoken the way a human would. The fact that he had spoken to her so nicely and helped her steady herself showed that he can't have been an Asgardian, well, maybe except for William.

"You're," Harmony paused for a moment to swallow and gather her words, "You're from the slave trade?"

"Yes," Hunter nodded. "I've been here for, let's see, over six years."

"Who are you bound to?" Harmony asked, glad that there was a question that only they could share; there was no one else like them.

"Oh, just an Asgardian lord, nothing special," he shrugged. "Who are you bound to? Let me guess, you're a domestic?"

"Yeah. I'm bound to the prince, Thor," she told him. "And let me guess, you're a labour?"

Hunter nodded, while he seemed to be almost impressed that she was bound to the God of Thunder.

"It must be hard, not being as strong as the other Asgardians," Harmony said kindly.

"You learn to ignore the insults eventually. People start to get bored of them as well. But it's not that bad; I often work in the stables and a god's strength isn't necessarily required there," Hunter said. "I've not seen you before."

"No, I've only been here a couple of days," Harmony explained.

"How do you like it?"

She shrugged. "It's better than the slave trade, I guess."

The look in Hunter's eyes told her he understood, and it warmed Harmony's heart to know she was not alone in her position, that there was someone else close by in her situation as well. She hoisted the load in her arms again to stop them slipping.

"Here, I'll take them," though Hunter did not wait for an answer and took the bundle from her anyway before she could refuse out of politeness, and Harmony was left feeling as light as a feather. "Come on," he said, turning away.

Without question, Harmony followed him, making her strides larger to keep up with her new friend. They walked together to the laundry room where the clothes were washed and Hunter sorted everything out while Harmony stood by the door, concluding that, as she watched him, she could have believed he was a domestic slave too, had it not been for his toned arms and honey hued skin from working outside all the time.

Then, Hunter took Harmony for a look round of the stables. He introduced to her to most of the horses and then showed her a little around the palace, asking her a few questions about herself, but nothing too personal. Harmony liked Hunter more and more by the minute. They had much in common, concerning their histories. Hunter took Harmony to the training grounds, and a horrible and terrifying sight met Harmony's innocent gaze.

Down below, fighting in the ring, was the Prince Thor, except, he wasn't really fighting. Instead he had one large hand wrapped around the throat of his opponent while they dangled helplessly over a metre off the ground. Whoever they were tried to pry his fingers off them, as they coughed and spluttered, but to no avail whatsoever. A woman with great beauty came forward, yelling at the prince to stop, as her long black hair flowed around her face, contorted with anger, determination, fear and uncertainty. When Thor did not stop, the woman ran forward and grabbed his arm, trying to pull the prince's opponent back down to the ground, while a few others were advancing forwards with worry.

Harmony's mouth was open like a goldfish, her eyes fixed like a hawk's on the poor man's face. He could barely breathe. He was slipping from consciousness. And Thor wouldn't let go. He was killing him.

Suddenly Harmony found herself gripping onto Hunter's arm, and the boy seemed just as terrified as she was, but she didn't care if she was clinging to him like a limpet. In that moment, all that mattered was that man's life. The dark haired woman was still trying to pull the Thunderer's arm down but he didn't seem to be taking any notice of her, her attempts had no effect.

"You're killing him!" the woman cried.

With blinding speed, the prince turned and pushed the woman away with his free hand and then a sickening crack was heard throughout the ring. Bristling with rage, looking as if he could murder everyone in sight, he dropped the man to the floor. The female warrior picked herself up and backed away, knowing what was happening to the prince and that it was something to fear.

Harmony was still in shock from the gut wrenching snap of the man's spine and almost as afraid as she had ever felt. Her grip on Hunter's arm was like a vice. Her mind raced to fully comprehend what had just happened; it was still frozen on what she had seen to begin with. Thor had… killed a man, a fellow Asgardian. He had snapped his spine like it was nothing and tossed him to the ground.

"Let's go," she found herself whispering.

"I think you're right," Hunter replied, voice equally quiet and shaken. He grabbed her hand and took her away from the training arena.

The next time Harmony saw her master was in the late evening.

He didn't return in the late afternoon like he should have done, and Harmony was actually very grateful for that. Every beat of her heart dreaded his return in blind terror that his anger would turn on her. She would have no chance. Thor could not be defeated by even Asgardians; there was not even a flicker of hope for her. Her best chance was to stay out of his way and pray that he would calm down.

When it got late, Harmony gave up waiting for him to come storming in, gave into her sleepiness and curled up to go to sleep in her bundle of blankets. Everything around her was silent, excluding the soft crackles of the fire but even they had moulded into the nothingness, as if the only thing Harmony would be able to hear were Thor's heavy footsteps, however she welcomed sleep when it came. She just didn't have the strength to fight it.

Not long later, the doors to the prince's chambers were flung open, successfully rousing Harmony from her peaceful sleep. Not even having to think, she shrank back into the shelter of her blankets, making herself as small as possible, and peeped through the gap in the fabric, blood pulsing in her ears.

The first sound after the crashing of the door, was the breathless giggling of a woman, and from her bundle of shelter, Harmony swallowed. In the back of her mind, she hoped he wasn't going to kill her too. Neither the prince nor the woman even made a hint of acknowledging her existence, for which she was relieved, but at the same time, she found herself unable to avert her eyes.

The woman looked rather much like one of the pleasure slaves at S.O.A.K, and she certainly seemed to behave like one, Harmony thought. The woman was helpless in the prince's arms as he forced her into his chambers, not even pausing when he slammed the door shut, with his grip unbreakable on her smaller, more delicate body. He forced her towards his bed while tearing at her beautiful robes, ripping them like wet tissue away from her, a low growl sat in his chest, and it made Harmony shiver all over.

With the woman still trapped against his hard body, Thor seized her in a brutal kiss, enough to make her whimper in a heated mix of pain and lust. She was almost naked by now, her wanton body writhing against the Thunderer's. They did not speak at all. Without breaking the messy contact of their lips, Thor rid himself more carefully of his own clothes; he would not want them damaged, unlike the maiden's for which he did not care. With a growl, more animalistic than the one home in his chest, the prince tossed the woman onto his bed, and her musical laugher resonated around the room, but the breath was knocked out of her as he pounced like a wild animal onto her.

After shedding himself to nakedness, Thor mounted her without hesitation, like how a stallion mounted a mare. He pumped into her furiously while his large hands roughly fondled her large breasts. Her moans were that same mix of pleasure and pain, but Thor did not care which one it was. He was having her, and he was having her now.

"My lord!" the woman screamed. Her voice was like sweet music, clear like the ring of a bell.

"Silence!" Thor boomed angrily, thrusting even harder, and the whole bed shook violently to match his strength.

From where she was glued to the spot, Harmony wasn't even sure what she was screaming with. It could have easily been pleasure or pain. But fear was certainly evident amongst whatever else she was feeling; you could see it in her eyes. The woman took the clever option and obeyed the raging prince, not speaking but still screaming and panting. Thor didn't seem to mind that.

Bruises were already starting to form on her skin under his touch. Harmony didn't know that he was using a great deal of his strength with no care whatsoever. Well, the second part was obvious even to a blind man. And Harmony wondered if this was a regular thing for her master to do. In some ways, she hoped not.

Suddenly, Thor threw his head back, his golden locks swinging back too, and he released a loud, guttural moan that filled the whole room. He collapsed on top of the woman though he was not tired; there was just no need to remain up anymore. However she seemed quite exhausted. Apparently being fucked by the God of Thunder took a lot out of even an Asgardian.

Harmony could not believe what she had just seen, and the fact that she had not been able to look away had shaken her even more. Now that it was over, her body physically allowed her to turn her head and bury it in her warm nest of blankets. But when she closed her eyes, all she could see was the image of Thor fucking that woman and for a reason unknown to her, she felt a hot tingling in her lower abdomen and unfamiliar muscles clenched slightly.

What was this feeling?

**I liked writing the ending to this chapter (not just because of the sex ;) ) because I got to show how innocent Harmony is, especially in contrast to Thor.**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me :)**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Tainting the White

**Warning: Contains some minor mature content.**

As it turned out, Thor's meetings with women and maidens and harlots were not uncommon, and Harmony was glad to find that out from gossip in the servants' quarters the next day, rather than from having to experience it herself. All the while, Harmony was very confused about what she had felt during the last night. She had never experienced it before. There had been an edge of wrongness to it, but it had also felt good at the same time, which led to confusing her even more.

When Thor awoke, there was his slave already hard at work, as pretty and as innocent as ever. She had left a new dress for the woman he had fucked. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, though his memory as clear as glass. He had killed a man, taken a scolding from his father, and then fucked one of the maids like a beast. He looked down to his side and saw the harlot still asleep. He would leave her there; she could wake and take her leave herself. She had no value to him.

"My lord," he heard his slave girl's timid whisper and looked over to her, seeing that he had startled her.

With a soft groan, Thor got out of his bed, while still completely naked. He saw the girl immediately avert her eyes as soon as he started to move, the ghost of a smirk appearing at her modesty. He wondered if she had ever seen a man naked in her few years of life. Thor found his trousers at the corner of the bed and pulled them on, and stood tall at his giant's height.

"Thor," a voice purred behind him.

The God of Thunder turned to see the woman he had fucked had awoken and was now trying to beckon him to bed again. The bed sheets were pulled up to her collar, concealing most of the voluptuous body but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. Thor was in no mood for her anymore. He had had his fun with her and now he wanted her gone.

"Either sleep or take your leave," Thor growled. "You are of no use to me."

Harmony looked up abruptly and stared at the prince. His eyes were not on her, he did not see her looking at him. She glanced to the woman and then looked back to her master. It seemed he treated everyone like slaves, not just actual slaves, even a highborn like this woman. He was not even being at all kind to her. The woman seemed almost as shocked as Harmony was, but of course she obeyed, answering in a quiet voice, "Yes, my lord."

With a wounded, nearly ashamed expression, the woman got out of the bed. She saw the new dress that had been left for her and put it on hastily while the god waited impatiently, his intimidating eyes boring into her like his lightning. She gave him a final glance and left the room. Chuckling heartily, Thor turned back to Harmony. "They never wish to leave my side. Each one is the same. They crave my care and attention."

As he spoke, Harmony could not help but flicker her gaze to his bare torso. Each muscle was huge and defined, layered with golden honey skin, breathing their power, flexing and bulging, and so, so inviting. They could be used to comfort and protect or to crush and destroy. Perfect for their owner.

"I take it you saw what happened last night," Thor said shamelessly, breaking the silence.

Harmony nodded and said, "You killed that man."

Thor's face hardened. The beast rumbled in his chest and his fists clenched at his sides. Harmony swallowed, very afraid, her body moving slightly away as an instinctive act to protect herself, while her eyes fixed on him, watching his every move.

"You saw that, did you?" the calmness of his voice was nearly the opposite of his body language, but yet it still made Harmony tingle in fear. Her silence answered for her.

Thor took a slow, long step towards her. A smirk slowly started creeping onto his handsome features as he stepped closer, and closer, and closer. Harmony backed away, knowing in her heart that she had no escape, yet still she retreated. The prince's smirk morphed into a dark chuckle as he backed her into the wall. Upon contact with the stone, Harmony felt a sickening tremor shudder through her, as if her heart had been struck by lightning and bound by chains. Her breath spilled, shuddering, from her mouth. Her whole body quivered.

Agonisingly slowly, Thor pressed his palms flat against the wall, on either side of her head, and loomed terrifyingly over her, his body heat radiating into her. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. All she could do was hope that nothing terrible would happen to her. Thor lowered his head down to her level, causing his whole body to bow to reach her meagre height.

"So," he began in a voice low and dark, "you tend to have eyes for seeing things that they ought not to see. Do you know why I killed my opponent?"

Harmony shook her head, unable to even think of speaking.

Thor watched her tremble helplessly, focusing on her bottom lip, which was like a leaf in the wind, and then he glanced up slightly into her dark wide eyes, finding that they held a few tiny tears in them. "I killed him because my power and strength is unmatched by nearly all in the Nine Realms, because my rage is capable of destroying entire empires alongside it. Because, sometimes, I just lose a tiny fragment of control and things crumble to dust at my feet."

Harmony had never felt more afraid in her life. Never.

His eyes pinned her to the wall, more powerfully that the strongest chains in the universe. Tears warmed her blood drained cheeks as they broke through the barriers and spilled over. As her shoulders hitched violently, Harmony bit back a choked sob, at the same time managing to tear her gaze away from the prince's. She looked down, fixing her sight on his large feet, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"And I could kill you without even a second's thought," Thor brought his face to within inches of hers. "Look at me, tiny mouse."

Harmony obeyed. She stared at him through the web of tears, and sniffed as she tried her best to compose herself.

"So. Never. Make. Me Angry," Thor warned. He pulled away, restoring his full height. "You shall live to regret it, or you may not live at all."

Thor's large hands slid down off the wall, coming to rest at his sides. And with a dark smirk, he walked away from her. He put on a shirt and left, no longer even acknowledging Harmony's existence.

She had been frozen the whole time with her wide brown orbs fixed on him, but he had taken no notice. She knew that she would never be able to do that; she always felt so vulnerable under such an acute gaze but was not surprised that the prince could do it.

The second the door banged shut, Harmony collapsed to the floor, covering her eyes as she wept. Her body cried out in pain as her knees collided harshly with the stone she stood on but nothing, and also trembled with aftershock, her heart still going wild, hard as an iron blow, quick as a hummingbird's wing. Suddenly Harmony looked up, her thoughts racing. She couldn't be there, in that room. It was too much for her.

Forgetting about her duties and tasks, the girl bolted for the door. It took all her strength to swing it open and she didn't care about closing it again. Harmony had no idea where she was going, or where she was going. She just had to get away from her master's room.

It occurred to Harmony that she had nowhere to go. That this place was her home now. No one was waiting for her to come back to them, nor would anyone care if she didn't. If this was to be her life now, Harmony wasn't sure what she wanted. Was a life of fear and torment and abuse really worth living? She found she didn't want to answer that question; she wanted to look and find something that gave her hope of something better.

Harmony turned a sharp corner. She banged into someone.

Whoever they were, they felt rock solid and she could instantly tell them as a male. Harmony looked up with a gasp. She'd run into Loki, the other prince, though in that moment she didn't care. At first, Loki had looked like he was going to give her a harsh scolding for not minding her way. He softened though. He recognised her almost instantly as he saw her.

Forgetting everything, Harmony threw her thin arms around the god's middle and held herself close. It was Loki. The one who had found her, shown her kindness, treated her like she had worth. For a second, Loki was bewildered, almost unsure what to do. The girl let out a sob into his chest, and he immediately guessed his brother. Opening his mouth to speak, Loki felt her pull away and choke through her tears, "Forgive me, my prince."

"Who has done this to you?" Loki asked.

"I fear my master," Harmony whispered slowly into his chest.

"Come with me," Loki placed his strong arm lightly around her shoulders. Harmony instinctively flinched at his touch. "Have no fear, child, no harm shall come to you while you are in my care."

It was easier heard than believed.

Harmony did want to believe him but she found it rather impossible. A part of her was telling her that she was trapped under Loki's grasp; another part of her said it was a comforting sign and that was the part she tried her best to believe. The god took her into an empty dining chamber. The table was set in the very centre of the brightly lit room and the room was surrounded in a perimeter of a few steps.

Loki sat down and gently pulled Harmony to sit down next to him. She seated herself a step lower than him. He looked down at her, knowing why she had done it but then was almost asking himself why she had chosen to do it with him. Taking in her nervousness, Loki lowered himself a step so there was a little less height difference between them.

"What has Thor done?" he asked quietly.

Harmony looked at the floor. "I fear him," she said again.

"Aye, many do," Loki replied, almost sadly. "Let me guess, a brutal demonstration of his strength?"

She glanced up at him and nodded, but after a second she avoided his eyes once more.

"I cannot deny that he is powerful, only a fool would question it. Do not worry yourself, little one, you are not the only poor creature he torments. I have known of respectable maids and noble women to be reduced to bitches panting in the heat, even the meekest of maidens, such as yourself."

Another fear added to Harmony's heart.

She could lose herself to the titan god. Her thoughts and actions could be taken out of her will and handed over to her master. It was something she'd never thought about; she'd always obeyed with a sane mind. She'd never had her control taken from her before.

"I cannot imagine such a little thing like you to ever cause irritation to my brother. I am fairly certain he will never truly intend to harm you, and I will prevent any damage I can," Loki said.

"Why?" Harmony whispered, bewildered.

"You were chosen for a reason," Loki answered.

Harmony looked up at him for a second time, the question spilling from her dropped jaw. "What?"

"You were not given to Thor without purpose. I know what that purpose is," Loki rose to his full height, which was only a few inches shorter than Thor's. "There are some things that battle cannot teach."

Harmony watched him go, only to stand up when he had disappeared, having not thought that he would leave so suddenly. She hurried after him, out into the corridor. But it was empty.

Turning her head from side to side again and again, Harmony made sure that there was no trace of Loki. She stood puzzled. What had he meant?

"My lord?" she called quietly, hoping to hear a reply, but none came.

For a few moments, Harmony wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't bring herself to go back to her master's chambers, despite going against her duties, for which she felt very guilty for abandoning. Though, she wasn't sure where to go if not there. Perhaps she could find Hunter or William. But what would she tell them? How would she explain not being at work; she couldn't tell them, could she?

Harmony slumped against the wall, taking in a couple of deep breaths. Her few moments of rest tricked her into delving into her thoughts of her master. The image of him made her heart begin to pound. A part of her knew that was not the end of what he had planned for her. She had only been in Asgard a few days and this had all happened.

Harmony wondered if Thor had taken his time playing with all the maids of Asgard the way he was with her. From what she had seen last night, he looked like he'd known what he was doing. Well, that was pretty obvious, given he was… god knows how old.

And then it suddenly hit Harmony like a blow to the head that she would live as long as he did. Her mortal lifespan was no more; she would live as long as a god, so long as he lived.

"Harmony!" Hunter called from down the corridor.

With a startled gasp, Harmony turned her head abruptly towards him. The mortal boy had a warm smile on his face. There was a slight bounce in his step as he walked towards her. "Hunter," Harmony breathed in relief.

"What are you doing out here?" Hunter asked.

"I, er," Harmony began.

"What's wrong?" he lowered his head, reading her face carefully. "You look frightened. What's happened?"

"Nothing," she hastily shook her head.

"Yes, there is," Hunter put his hand on her shoulder and she looked into his kind eyes.

"It's fine really," she persisted, "just a bit shaken that's all."

"By what?"

"My master."

"Did he hurt you?" the boy's eyes were filled with worry.

Harmony shook her head, as she lowered her gaze. Nerves were pooling in her stomach, and she couldn't stop them taking affect. Her feet shuffled uncomfortably. "He frightened me, that's all."

Hunter let out a chuckle. "Must have scared you quite a lot to leave you like this."

Harmony smiled through her fear, looking down, "Yeah, I guess," she mumbled.

"Is Thor is his room?"

She shrugged in response. "I have no idea where he went. God, he won't be happy when he finds I've done no work." Hunter could see the confusion and worry in her eyes.

"You're in no state to work," he decided for her. "Come for a walk. It'll take your mind off things."

What Hunter said would be a quick walk ended up taking up most of the day. For the first time in her life, Harmony forgot entirely about her work and duties, and the consequences too. The two mortals walked around Asgard, talking about things only they could share between them, as humans and as slaves. Harmony lived only in the moment. If she didn't, her mind would have started to panic and that was the last thing she wanted.

She felt nervous under the gaze of passing Asgardians. Hunter, on the other hand, didn't mind at all. He was used to it and didn't care either. Harmony wished she could do that. They kept their heads lowered though; they were still slaves.

Around midday, Hunter turned to Harmony. "Wait here." He disappeared into the crowds of people in the buzzing market place.

Harmony backer herself against a wall to feel safer, while scanning the people closely, keeping an eye out for her friend. Her arms wrapped around herself as more time passed and she felt increasingly vulnerable whilst alone. She earned a few more glances standing there uselessly. A smile lit up on her face as Hunter weaved through the crowds of people, and he threw a ripe apple to her which she caught with cupped hands.

"Thanks," she breathed. "Where did you get these? How did you have the money for them?"

"Who said anything about money?" Hunter winked, taking a bite into his apple.

"Hunter!" Harmony gasped, wide eyed.

"What?" he shrugged, as he tried to bite back a chuckle. "What's more important: you not going hungry or some snooty Asgardian not being able to have their regular snacks?"

Harmony _was _hungry but she still couldn't help but feel guilty for eating something stolen. Hunter didn't seem bothered in the slightest and was already munching quite happily through his apple. He began walking again, beckoning for her to follow. Taking a first, uneasy bite from her apple, Harmony followed after him.

The hours of the afternoon flew by like minutes.

Harmony and Hunter walked through the corridors, now back in the palace, still talking and smiling, so happy that they didn't hear the storming footsteps behind them, at the other end of the corridor.

"Harmony!" Thor bellowed.

Harmony let out a squeak and turned with eyes like a frightened rabbit. She instinctively moved away from Hunter. "M-My lord," she whispered, heart pounding, body trembling.

"Where have you been all day?" the god demanded, storming towards her. "None of your duties have been attended to. You think you can simply abandon your work?"

"My prince, it is not the girl's fault," Hunter interrupted, keeping his voice steady and calm over his fear. He lowered his head. "It is mine."

Harmony looked at Hunter, begging him not to carry on.

"I will take full responsibility for her unfulfilled duties myself. Please, do not blame her," Hunter pleaded. "The fault is mine."

"Silence, _boy_" Thor growled, his icy gaze rooting Hunter to the spot. Slowly he turned to his slave. She shrunk under his eyes, looking down to the ground. "Did I give you permission to skip your duties? Did I?"

"No, my lord," Harmony was nearly crying.

"No," he repeated in a soft, dark voice.

Then suddenly without warning, he lunged forward with astonishing speed and grace and snatched the little one in his unmerciful grasp and flung her over his wide shoulder, effortlessly as if she were no more than a weightless rag. As she was seized, Harmony emitted a small scream. She clung desperately to her master's shoulder, afraid of being let go as suddenly as she was picked up, while her little heart protested in rapid rhythm. Wasting not a moment's time, Thor set off briskly for his chambers, leaving a speechless Hunter behind, while Harmony tore his heart to pieces with her frightened doe eyes.

Harmony swallowed heavily, trembling, now that her friend was out of sight. She did nothing; there was nothing she could do.

"You are right to be afraid," Thor growled.

She gulped again, and words fell from her mouth without her consent. "Was he so afraid, before you killed him?" Her eyes widened in response, so shocked and unexpected that she would have thought the question would have come from someone else, not herself.

The question brought so much more to her mind. Had that man really been that afraid? What if he'd had a family? How was his death dealt with, if at all?

"Aye, he was afraid," Thor answered. "I could not see myself in the reflection in his eyes; only terror lingered in those orbs. He was a coward in the face of death."

Harmony thought differently. Being afraid did not make a person a coward. For one, being afraid was totally natural. A person could only be brave if they were afraid. Fear was an important part of life. And who wouldn't be afraid at the mercy of the powerful, uncaring Thunderer? Only an idiot.

She did not reply. She was in enough trouble already. Upon arriving at Thor's chambers, Harmony felt her heartbeat quicken ever still, and her breathing became heavier to accommodate it. Tears broke entry but she held them back. Thor quite literally dropped her instead of putting her down, and she landed unceremoniously – in a heap!

The prince sneered down at her, having the perfect punishment for her already planned out. "Wait here," he turned on his heels and disappeared into the bathroom.

Harmony did what he ordered, without thought. Her body kept itself curled in the ball she'd landed in, nervously biting on her nails. In the time alone that she had, Harmony tried to calm her breathing and heart, though it did little good. Time passed agonisingly slowly. Within seconds, Harmony felt she'd been there for hours. Her eyes focused on the patterns on the floor, even as far as the tiny grains of dirt and dust she'd failed to clean.

"Harmony!" Thor's heavy voice called, startling her with a gasp.

Shaking like a frightened mouse, she picked herself up. Swallowing to compose herself, she answered her master's call, stepping timidly towards the bathroom door. She had seen the bathroom before. The tub was like one the Roman's would have had, huge, made of stone. Raising shaking hands, Harmony pressed her palms against the cool wood and pushed the door open. Her body was suddenly shrouded with warmth and light steam.

She slipped inside, her eyes to the floor, and closed the door gently behind her. Then, along the floor, her eyes trailed to the large, steaming bath, and they met the sight of Thor's muscular, golden skinned torso. She gulped.

"Do not continue lingering uselessly over there. Come and bathe me, mortal," his tone was serious, but Harmony could see the mirth dancing in his eyes.

She walked around the circumference of the bath and knelt down behind the prince. The sponge, soaps and all other bits of washing equipment were beside him. She picked up the sponge, dipped it into the warm, inviting water and squeezed out the excess before rubbing the soap into it.

"What are you doing back there? Come here where I can see you," Thor snapped, making Harmony jump.

Absolutely clueless of what to do, Harmony didn't move, and Thor, being impatient, swiftly turned his upper body and snatched her in his hands for the second time in less than an hour, muttering under his breath, "Useless creature."

The two words stung her heart, and she felt the thumping muscle flinch. But only a second's thought could be wasted on that. With a harsh grip, Thor placed the tiny slave on his lap, his manhood lying flat beneath her weight. Harmony forced herself not to wince in pain from her master's brutal strength, or to think about his naked member below her. She glanced up to his face. A self-satisfied smirk was written from one cheek to the other, while a dark mirth danced in his beautiful eyes.

So close, Harmony could feel his strong, steady heartbeat through the thick muscle of his pectorals, and through the heat that radiated off his soaked skin. Her own heart fluttered in a rhythm that was totally the opposite; she was still rather shaken from being so roughly manhandled. Her clothes now clung to her tiny figure after being half drenched from her landing in the water.

"Why do you continue to test my patience, little one?" Thor spoke in a low voice. "I do not like to be kept waiting."

Harmony reached for the sponge, clearing her mind, and picked it up. She rubbed more soap into the soft object and then pressed it to his chest. She moved in firm, circular motions, as she had done when she'd massaged his feet.

Letting out a content hum, Thor leaned back and closed his eyes, his muscles tensing and bulging in response to her delicate, perfect touch. She was not so useless after all, he reminded himself.

Harmony washed his upper torso and then moved to his shoulders and arms, occasionally grazing the iron muscles of his limbs with the soft pads of her fingers. A small shiver ran up Harmony's spine. She knew that those same arms had been used to break, crush and destroy, but not to warmly embrace or bestow comfort. Perhaps they could, she didn't know. But now they were holding her, keeping her captive like a prison, and there was no way she could ever escape if Thor didn't want her to.

Harmony was stuck in the worst position possible, for her anyway. She was sitting astride the prince like a rider and with his hardening erection beneath her, it made things much more difficult for her to cope with. Now, Harmony had never experienced intimacy before, sexual or otherwise, but she wasn't completely clueless. She'd been around enough pleasure slaves to find out an adequate amount of knowledge about the male body and intercourse. When you're stuck on your own with nothing to do, you do happen to hear things.

She knew that a man became hard when he was sexually aroused – and Thor was hard beneath her, and that sent a chill to her heart, as her fears filled her head with terrifying thoughts and images of what he could do to her. Knowing the knowledge and actually experiencing something were very different, as Harmony was now finding out.

Thor's large hands felt heavier on her body by the second and this time she couldn't contain flinching with a small whimper to accompany it. He watched her with a hard, steady gaze, not changing his lustful yet calm expression. Harmony could feel the fear rising above her like a tidal wave that would consume her, send her spiralling through the water until she drowned.

The prince did not utter a word to her.

One hand glided up from her hips to the small of her back in a hold more secure than any chains in the universe. The sponge slipped from her fingers and landed with a small _splat_ on the water's surface and was completely forgotten about_._ Thor pulled Harmony in closer. His manhood twitched and she flinched, but that only seemed to make Thor want her more. There was nothing she could do as he pulled her so close to him that their bodies touched.

Harmony gasped, her lip trembling. Her hands came to rest uselessly on Thor's wide shoulders, unsure of where else to put them. His manhood pulsed below her, eager to drive into something. Harmony glanced up, and the look on her master's face unhinged her last bolt of control.

**What do you want to happen next? Give me your requests or ideas! It's up to you :)**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Bad Places

**Thanks so much for waiting! Please enjoy.**

Thor was not expecting her next move.

With every fragment of strength in her little body, Harmony pushed herself away from him with a whimper, sending both a physical and verbal message that she wanted to be released. However, Thor didn't like being told he couldn't have something, especially not from a slave. Never in his life had someone rejected his advances, slave, maid or noble. Anger simmered in his blood.

He pulled her even tighter to his chest than before and the girl whimpered a second time, still trying to push away, as tears spilled down her cheeks. "No, no," she whispered, her voice laced with terror.

"You dare to refuse me?" Thor scolded. "You should be grateful I even waste my eyes on you, let alone my affections!"

Affections? More like lust, Harmony thought. She felt wrong for disobeying but she couldn't do it. She was too afraid.

But in the end, she was totally helpless against him. She was just a tiny delicate mortal; she could do nothing to stop him. She could not make him stop, but she could try and make him stop himself. If he had any compassion he would listen to her pleas and see that she didn't want to do this. "Please stop," she begged him.

Thor didn't listen. He pulled her as close as he could before she threatened to break and fastened his lips to her neck. Harmony let out a whine of protest, only to receive a deep growl in response that succeeded in silencing her. She then went almost limp, letting him do whatever he pleased with her, as the reality had dawned on her; he was going to get what he wanted.

Thor kissed down Harmony's neck. He was not being gentle enough and his lips would go on to leave bruises on her delicate flesh. He cared little though. If she broke it would not be a huge loss to him. His hands pulled at her clothes. Harmony let out a whimper, as her body jerked and her fingers curled. She was torn between fighting and surrendering. It was impossible to decide what to do. Either way, she'd be going against something dear or important to her.

"Please stop," Harmony found herself whispering. "Please. Please."

It was not what she'd decided a few moments ago.

It went on.

She'd go limp and let him kiss her, whether it be her lips, neck or lower. Other times she would start to struggle and beg him to stop. It was starting to wind Thor up. He wished she would just submit already!

It was when he ventured further than kissing her that things started to turn bad. His large hands slipped under her short tunic, his fingertips running along the smooth, wet skin of her waist and flat belly. A hunger rumbled within him, a hunger for her. The tiny slave pulled away with all her might, seeming to have found some needed determination for her escape and the preservation of her innocence. It was not right, she told herself, she was a domestic slave, not a pleasure slave. It was not her job to do this.

"Let go. Please let go," she whispered. "I don't want this."

Thor looked up and his bold eyes pierced her, while Harmony had to refrain from cowering under his gaze. She wanted to be a good slave, obedient and meek, but she wanted to get her message clear that she didn't want him to take her, or do anything _like that_ with her.

Harmony swallowed nervously, suddenly afraid that he might hurt her. She blinked once or twice, very aware of everything she did, and making sure she gave no threatening signals, asking for her own punishment. "Please," she found herself repeating in a very quiet voice. "My lord, I can't."

She prayed he would understand. That he would find the compassion inside him to release her. Her gaze remained lowered as a gesture of submission but when she did look up, Harmony searched his eyes, though they frightened her, for some shred of kindness, pleading with her own doe brown orbs. However Thor was not used to being refused, nor did he like it.

But he let her go.

Thor may have been selfish and hungry but he was not about to rape a little mortal girl. That was below him. He was better than that.

"Then go," he muttered, a growling edge to his voice. Without waiting for an answer from the girl, he lifted her up and set her down on the edge of the bath.

Harmony opened her mouth but could not find her words. Luckily, her master was not looking at her so he could not see her falter at his act of mercy. Dripping wet and slowly freezing, Harmony scrambled to her feet and walked quickly to the door, not looking back. As soon as she closed the door, she let herself go and slid down against the wood onto the floor in a wet and shivering mass. Her heart still raced like the wings of hummingbird, she was still unable to breathe normally as her mind took everything in.

After a few deep breaths, Harmony got onto her knees and crawled over to her bed. She changed out of her soaking clothes and into some new dry ones as quickly as possible, not caring if she was still a little damp after hastily drying herself. After that she sat by the fire, rocking backwards and forwards while clutching her knees tightly to her chest. Her eyes watched the flames and would seem to be in a trance to anyone that saw her.

When Thor had had his bath and came back into his chambers, he saw his slave rocking like she was mad in front of the fire. She stopped and startled when she heard him, turning sharply. The fear stood out like light in the pitch blackness of dark, and suddenly Thor felt something in the pit of his stomach. He had felt it before, but rarely and not in a long time.

He set it aside. He didn't want to feel it.

He approached the fireplace and sat down on his sofa, noting how Harmony flinched away and moved into a stance ready to leap to her feet. The timid slave was slightly comforted by the calm expression of her master; he did not seem angry with her. She hoped he harboured no ill feelings towards her – she remembered when he had told her why she was afraid of him, and it had not been because he bore her ill feelings. What if he did now?

Thor then lifted his leg, holding his bare foot out to her, his request clear. Harmony let out a mental sigh of relief and took his large foot in her lap and began massaging it. She knew this, she could do this. She calmed further still at the sound of his content groans and purrs. If she could make him happy it might ease any tensions between them.

But Thor did not want to give his slave ideas that she had control over him, so that night he made her sleep in his bed with him. It had reduced to her to the likes of a shaking fawn but she had obeyed, no doubt terrified he would repeat his advances from earlier. But he let her sleep with a distance between them, that was, until she fell fast asleep and Thor closed the distance between them. The hot, firm planes of his muscular chest wrapped around her small and fragile back, his body looming over her like a mountain.

Thor felt the girl stir but she did not wake. He did not embrace her; his arms were kept to himself. One arm lay across the pillow, above their heads, while the other lay idle at his side. Thor was used to sleeping with a woman at his side. Those nights alone felt somewhat strange.

When Harmony awoke the next morning, she found herself pressed against her master, and her whole body seized as she swallowed a loud gasp. She glanced down her body, making sure she was not physically bound to her master and relaxed she saw she was untouched. Quiet as a mouse, Harmony slipped from the bed and began a normal day.

It was not quite normal though. For two reasons.

Harmony was still very shaken from her near rape situation. Once or twice she found herself literally shaking and found it took a great effort to calm herself down again. She reminded herself over and over that Thor had let her go. He had listened to her and let her go. The god was capable of compassion and mercy. It soothed her for a while but her anxiety always came back to her.

And then, during the afternoon, whilst on her way back to her master's chambers, Harmony heard something she wasn't supposed to.

"… and the All Father shall be destroyed."

Harmony stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you certain Heimdall cannot hear us?" a male voice asked.

"No," replied the first voice, a female's. "He is as deaf as he is blind to us."

"You were taught well. Not even Loki knows how strong you have become. He was a fool to not see this," the man laughed and Harmony felt a pang of anger. She didn't want to hear Loki insulted. He was kind to her.

She pressed herself against the wall, knowing they were round the corner. She held her breath.

"But how can we trust the Frost Giants?" the male continued.

"We share a common enemy, we would both see the All Father dead. It is what we both desire," the woman sounded as if she was shrugging.

"You don't let go easily, do you?" the man chuckled.

"Do not mock me!" she snapped. "Odin cast my whole family into shame for a deed that was not ours. For years and years we've lived in a shadow. He has hunted and butchered so many. He deserves the same fate himself."

Harmony sensed the other man back down. "I will not pry further. You are almost famous for keeping your demons close to your chest. When shall the Frost Giants come?"

"This night."

"So soon?"

"Why waste time?" The woman asked. "Our friends are ready, we are too. They come at the fall of dusk tonight."

Harmony decided she had heard enough. As silently as she could, the mortal fled.

When out of hearing range, she bolted to Thor's chambers, hoping he would be there. She burst through the door, "Master!"

He was not there.

Cursing aloud, Harmony ran to the training grounds next; that was most likely where Thor would be. The training arena was fairly busy with warriors today and she cursed again, silently this time. A flash of bold red caught her searching eyes and she bolted again. Her tiny form was of use to her for once as she weaved through the many warriors, ducking and dodging.

Suddenly, Harmony felt herself being snatched by someone, and in the blink of an eye, she was whirled from her path and was suddenly face to face was a warrior she did not know.

"This is no place for a slave. Off with you now," he told her.

"No, please, I have to warn the prince," Harmony protested, as she tried to pull away.

"Whatever it may be, I'm sure it can wait," the Asgardian dismissed.

"It can't!" she cried. "I need the prince!"

Other warriors were starting to be drawn to the small commotion. To her annoyance, Harmony felt her cheeks begin to burn. "It's important," she pressed on.

The warrior seized her firmly, forcing her to bite back a wince. "I shall not tell you again," he said sternly. "This is no place for a servant. Leave now."

"Please, it's important," Harmony begged. "I need to speak with the prince." Part of her knew that this man wasn't going to let her get to Thor. And it seemed her body listened to that part.

With all the strength she possessed, Harmony shoved at the warrior and shook out of his grip. But alas, she did not get far. He pulled her back, rougher this time and Harmony submitted. She was in trouble now.

"That's it," the warrior huffed. Seizing her by the scruff, he dragged her out of the training grounds. "The bold warriors of Asgard cannot afford to be distracted by a wailing servant."

Too obedient in nature, Harmony kept quiet. If only he knew. He wouldn't believe her even if she told him; and she couldn't have gone screaming that Odin was going to be killed in the middle of the grounds. What if one of the two she'd heard conspiring heard her? Who would protect her? Her mind was actually more focused on where she was being taken but quickly wished she hadn't been so curious.

"Look after this one until she calms down," the warrior said the prison guard as he pushed Harmony through into a cell.

His superior strength was too much for her and she fell to the ground with a tiny whine of pain. She looked back over her shoulder, through the wind swept tangle of her curly hair. The prison guard closed her cell door and memories and demons came lurking back to her. Only bad reminiscences came of being back in a cage. Her desperation was gone, replaced with only terror, and like she always did, Harmony went to the corner and curled up there, pulling her knees tight to her chest, while her lips sealed themselves shut and her eyes closed, her head lowered.

Every second seemed to bring more and more back to her. Harmony could have sworn she could hear the whispers of other slaves around her, the crying of a child, the cracks of a whip followed by a cry or moan of pain. Even behind closed eyes, Harmony could see her vision darkening as if the cloth that sat over her cage was being draped over her once more. The cold prickled at her feet the way it has always done but other parts of her body warmed as if her thin blanket was wrapped around her.

When she opened her eyes, Harmony expected to find herself back in her old cage at S.O.A.K. But that is not what she saw.

She saw Loki.

"Two out of three times that I have met you, you've been in a cage," he said, and then turned to the guard. "Release her. Now."

The prison guard did as he was told. He opened the door but Harmony did not move. Loki waited for a few moments before knowing that he would have to go to her, and he remembered when he'd found her. But this time she didn't cower from him or look as afraid. He crouched down in front of her and offered her his hands, which she took almost straight away. "What happened to you?" he said, with the edge of a chuckle to his gentle voice, as he pulled them both up.

Harmony didn't answer that. "I need Thor," she said.

"So I heard," Loki replied. "I shall take you to him."

"Thank you," she whispered. "How long have I been here?"

"An hour or so," the god told her. "I came as quickly as I could."

Harmony smiled but was thinking how deeply she'd fallen into a trance. She'd learnt to do it as a child to help pass the time in her cage. There was extremely little for her to ever do – she had to stop herself dying from boredom somehow.

"Is Thor angry with me?" Harmony asked.

She didn't need a verbal answer to understand.

Thor was still on the training grounds. Unlike before, people now parted to let her through because she had a prince with her. She caught sight of the warrior who had taken her to the dungeons. Inside she was harbouring ill feelings of her own for him but she turned away from him quickly. She tried to calm herself. It was still light. The Frost Giants would not be here yet and the All Father was safe.

"Thor," Loki called in his usual strong voice.

The Thunderer had not been fighting so he was not as angry as he might have been from being disrupted, and also since it was Loki stopping him. "Brother," he said striding confidently towards them. "Why are you not at work Harmony? I heard you were sent to the dungeons."

"Through no fault of her own, I believe," Loki cut in.

Thor looked from Loki back to his slave.

"My lord, there's something I need to tell you. It's important but I cannot tell you here," Harmony said, her voice far more timid.

"And why ever not?" Thor asked.

"Someone might hear," she muttered. "Please, I would have waited if it weren't of vital importance."

The titan god nodded. "Come with me."

He took her to a secluded corner of the palace with no one around, no one even close. They would not be overheard there.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" Thor asked, he did not sound happy.

"There's going to be an attempt on your father's life tonight," Harmony whispered. "I heard two people talking. They said that Frost Giants would be coming at dark tonight. They said Heimdall was blind and deaf to what they were planning."

"When did you hear this?"

"Earlier this afternoon. I came to find you straight away but I wasn't allowed through," she explained. "I think one of them might have magic. I heard Heimdall can hear and see everything here."

"You heard correctly," Thor nodded. "Do you know who was planning this?"

"Forgive me, no," she admitted. "It was a man and woman, and I think it was the woman who had magic."

Thor nodded, no longer angry. He almost regretted being angry with her in the first place. "I will place more guards outside my father's chamber and aid them myself. However many Frost Giants are sent, they will not defeat me or my men, if they come at all. Thank you, Harmony. You may go."

Harmony had been checking the sky since Thor had left her. It was almost dark now. Harmony was scared. It was not her the Frost Giants were after but if she happened to be in their way they might well kill her. She didn't know how or where they would arrive. It could have been anywhere and she did not want to be there. The girl stood by one of the pillars, looking out over the courtyard and gardens, watching the sun sink into the horizon and the first stars appear in the sky.

Suddenly a man cried out from down the corridor. The sound scared the slave out of her wits and she knew it could only be one thing.

The Frost Giants were in Asgard.

Harmony bolted for the third time that day. She had to find someone, alert the palace and then get herself to safety. Adrenaline pumped through her blood. There was a mighty crash behind her and her heart quickened ever faster. Some of the guards had heard the sound and had come to investigate. When she saw them, Harmony cried, "It's the Frost Giants!"

"Get to safety!" one of them ordered her.

Harmony didn't stop. She sped past the few guards and pushed herself on, fighting the growing exhaustion of running so fast. Then she suddenly realised that she didn't know where the All Father's chambers were, but she couldn't stop. She find out from the next person she ran into.

Trouble was…

The next person she ran into was a Frost Giant.

**Ohoooo poor Harmony! She's in trouble now.**

**Please review ;)**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Rue the Day

Harmony felt hot.

And Harmony felt cold.

It took some time but she eventually came to. Cold sweat clung to her burning skin. Her chest felt heavy, it was an effort to breathe and she started to panic but reminded herself to breathe slowly. At first, her vision was hazy. It soon cleared after a few blinks and time to adjust to the light. The girl looked from side to side, with no idea of where she was or what had happened. All of a sudden, Loki was standing over her. "Harmony? Harmony, can you hear me?" he asked, sounding concerned, if not a little worried.

"Where am I?" she croaked weakly.

"You are in the healing room," came the voice of the All Father himself. "I am indebted to you, my dear. I believe you saved my life. This shall not be forgotten."

Harmony would have smiled, thanked him timidly but she was too weak, too drained. Her main focus was breathing steadily without causing herself any pain. "What happened?" she managed to say. Her memory was totally blank and nothing would return to her.

"You were struck by a Frost Giant. You've been unconscious for almost four days," Loki said softly. "Your ribs were broken, your lung punctured and your skull fractured. You're lucky to be alive. Our healers tended you as best they could and you shall make a full recovery. But for now, you must rest. There is only so much a mortal can handle."

Harmony nodded, relaxing at the news but could not help but ask, "Where is my master? What will I tell him?"

Loki looked back over his shoulder as Thor emerged as if from nowhere. The giant god stood over her and she swallowed nervously. Thor knelt down, speaking softly, "It's all right. You can return to your duties once you are fully recovered. I can take you to my chambers if you wish?"

Harmony nodded again; she would rather be there than where she was now. She summoned whatever energy she had and tried to push herself up, not expecting anyone to help her, though it brought her great pain, but then Thor pushed her down as gently as he could.

"I shall take you," he said. He then wrapped one arm under her middle while the other hooked under her knees. Harmony felt herself being lifted, being only half awake, the movement was enough to blur her vision momentarily. The girl gave a soft groan as her head rushed and she felt sick for a few painful seconds. She was totally weightless in Thor's arms. The god held her close but still gently; she was especially fragile. He let her rest her heavy head against his chest to bring herself some relief.

Harmony was only half conscious by the time Thor arrived at his chambers but she remembered being placed on his luxurious bed before slipping into sleep again. Thor decided not to leave her. In a matter of hours, his whole idea of mortals had changed. This girl was weak, fragile, innocent and helpless but yet she had saved Odin's life, risked her own life and shown great loyalty and bravery.

Thor remembered he had feared he was too late by the time he'd reached his slave. Her piercing scream had rung through the halls, as clear as cut glass. He had already been on his way in response to the call of the guards. If he had not been, Harmony would never have lived. There had been six Frost Giants in that group, and he killed them all. They had been no match for him at all.

After striking the mortal, one of them was about to step on her tiny body and crush her to death. Thor remembered he had felt anger and possessiveness coursing through his veins. She was _his _and he would not let those monsters touch her again. That one had died most brutally of them all. Thor had saved him until last, bringing him down the same way he had brought Harmony down, and crushed him the way he would have crushed Harmony.

The girl was lucky to have survived the blow she received. As well as the broken bones, the contact of Jotun skin against hers had caused even more damage. She had been so broken when Thor went to her after the six Frost Giants had been killed and lay dead around him. On a border between life and death, Harmony had been only just conscious and didn't remember anything.

Thor had not taken her to safety, one of the guards had, and he regretted that. He should have taken her himself but he'd gone to his father instead when she had needed him. But at least she had survived.

Thor sat by her side for a while, often checking she was having no difficulty in breathing while she slept. When he was certain she would be fine for a few moments, he summoned food and drink to his chamber and then swiftly returned to her side. The sleeping slave had not moved at all but Thor found himself fussing uselessly over her. All but a week ago, he had thought nothing of mortals. Puny, useless, pathetic creatures they were.

He stood corrected.

Harmony stirred slightly, her body shifting a little as she sighed and then stilled once more, a very quiet hum passing through her closed lips. Thor watched her like a hawk, like a hunter. But he found that watching her sleeping so innocently and quietly brought peace to his heart, calmed him. He saw her eyes moving beneath the lids and her fingers and feet twitched occasionally, and he knew she was dreaming. But what of, he could not be sure.

_Harmony glanced up at the towering Frost Giant, swallowing a scream as she trembled violently. Her little heart raced inside her, so hard that she was sure it would leave bruising. It was sickening to her ears. Her body reacted without command, purely by instinct, and she stumbled a few steps. But this wasn't right. She had not walked any steps before. Why was she stepping back now?_

_Harmony's body screamed for her to run; she didn't know why she hadn't already. The Frost Giant was flanked by its comrades. There were too many for Harmony to waste time counting them. The one at the front, presumably the leader, glared down at her through vicious, fierce red eyes, and in that moment, Harmony knew they would kill her without a thought._

_That was when her legs finally reacted as she wanted to them to._

_The Frost Giants sprung after her. Harmony knew she could not outrun them, but she had stealth, agility and a small body on her side; she could manoeuvre around corners and change directions abruptly, whereas they could not. As she ran, Harmony wondered why she was not calling out for help._

Don't waste breath by calling out, _a helpful voice in her head told her. _

_With any luck she'd find someone, or perhaps someone would find her._

_Sweat was starting to leak through on her forehead, trying its best to cool her temperature. The fire in her blood was no help to that, it kept her going though. In honesty, Harmony was surprised at how fast she was running. She'd not been caught yet, and she wanted to keep it that way. Her calves were burning, her chest heaving, and she knew this couldn't be kept up forever._

_And suddenly she was on the floor, rolling as if she'd been hurled down a hill but she was mostly unscathed. Flipping onto her back, Harmony expected to see the Frost Giants standing over her but they were at the end of the corridor and coming at her. Fast. The girl had no time to get to her feet, nor did she have the energy._

_Suddenly their leader let out a booming roar. Harmony screamed in fright and shock, jerking her head back and hitting it against the wall. Her vision swam. She felt sick. Blood warmed her broken flesh and hair. She looked up, wincing and rapidly blinking. The Frost Giant was standing over her, his arm raised ready to crush her and bring her young life to a painful end. Squeezing her eyes shut, Harmony waited to die._

_"Harmony!"_

_Everything happened so quickly and yet as if in slow motion._

_Harmony's eyes reopened in just enough time to see a blurred figure collide furiously with her chosen killer. The Jotun was killed almost instantly. The others turned their attentions from the mortal girl to the mighty god, the one they feared the most._

_Harmony found herself almost unable to look. It was too brutal for her eyes but she found herself allowing her arm to lower from her face. Meanwhile her head was pounding and she was growing weaker and weaker._

_The last Frost Giant fell._

_The corners of Harmony's vision blurred with blackness despite how hard she tried to remain in that world. Thor stood over her. She was unhurt. She was safe._

Harmony opened her eyes slowly, a deep melancholic ache spreading though her, as the horrible truth of reality dawned upon her. Her body hurt all over; and it was as if a slab of stone had been placed atop her chest. Harmony wanted to cry.

"Harmony," Thor's soft voice spoke from beside her.

Suddenly startled, though it didn't look like it, she turned her head on the pillow. The god was sat by her bedside, which took her rather aback. Why would he be wasting any time or concern on her?

"You were dreaming," Thor told her. "What of?"

Harmony shook her head, feeling the tears come to her eyes, and then she looked away. It then occurred to her that she might be punished for not addressing the prince, but he did nothing.

"Nothing will hurt you now. You are safe," he reassured her, as she looked back at him.

"Why didn't I run? I should have run," Harmony found herself whispering. She looked up at the ceiling, her tone almost scolding at herself.

"There would have been nothing you could have done," Thor said. If it had been anyone else, he would have thought less of them for not fighting or running away but the little girl was just that, and she was mortal too. Not even the bravest, strongest mortal would have a chance against a group of Frost Giants. "If I had not found you in time, you would have been killed, no matter what you tried."

"You saved me?" Harmony gasped.

"Yes," Thor nodded. "Did you expect me to have left you to die?"

"No, not that, I just didn't know it was you who saved me," Harmony replied. "Thank you, sire."

"Only cowards would attack a defenceless girl," he growled out, looking to the side.

Harmony didn't answer. Instead she bit her lip nervously, looking away.

"Forgive me," Thor said, and Harmony sharpened her eyes in surprise. "I should leave you to rest."

Before Harmony could protest, Thor had got to his feet and started towards the door; though she wouldn't have actually asked for him. She would have only silently wished for him. Slumping back into the bed, Harmony stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to cry again, with only another added reason. Her lips pressed together in a thin, painful line, and then she sighed, tears glistening in her dark doe eyes.

She wanted to be able to get up; she wanted to be able to walk and run; she wanted Thor with her; she wanted!

She then scolded herself for being unlike her usual self. Harmony never asked for anything; now it seemed she was asking for everything. It was nothing like her to be greedy and want so many things at once. Things like being able to walk and health were taken so much for granted.

The girl blinked and a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't want to be alone, not now. She couldn't even turn over to get into a comfortable position to try and sleep, and could no longer force herself to choke back a watery sob.

"Oh, do be quiet," a sneering female voice said.

Harmony startled and looked up frantically, with a whimper and sniffle. Out of the shadows of the corner of the room, a woman slinked towards her. From a second's glance, Harmony could read much about her. This woman struck her as arrogant, vain and obnoxious, though she was extraordinarily beautiful. Somehow it all disappeared to Harmony; she was probably ugly on the inside.

"W-Who… Who are you?" the girl trembled.

"You should have found that out before you decided to run to your master and tell him all about the Frost Giants," the woman spat.

Harmony was tempted to call for help, but she found herself completely frozen as if she'd been turned to ice. Swallowing uneasily, she prayed that she would be all right; it didn't look like she was getting any help this time.

"The Frost Giants found and killed, and the All Father still lives," the stranger seemed to muse, and with a sudden dread of realisation, Harmony worked out who she was in the presence of. "And all because a worthless _human_ couldn't keep her filthy mouth shut."

The slave girl lost the ability to speak; her mouth and throat were dry. Like with everyone, Harmony found she could not hold this woman's gaze and her eyes often darted across the floor. Irritatingly, she knew what she would have said if she'd had the courage and ability to do so.

"And now, if the Frost Giants do not kill me the All Father will," the other growled, slowly but surely making her way closer to the bed, where Harmony helplessly lay.

"What business did an inferior creature like you have with me? What right did you have to interfere in my affairs? You know nothing of me or what I have endured and you think you can destroy my chance of vengeance. You are sadly mistaken, _human_."

"Who are you?" Harmony repeated in a slightly steadier voice.

"I am Astrid," the stranger breathed, leaning closer to the mortal. "And I am your nightmare."

Five days later, Harmony was able to stand and walk again. She was giddy and unsteady like a newborn lamb but it made her happier than words could describe. Her idle days had been a torture to her, on top of that Astrid's warning made her more anxious every day. Odin was going to reward her and probably ask her what she knew… and Harmony would have to lie.

On the evening of the fifth day, Thor told her that a ceremony would be held in her honour. Harmony was not looking forward to it. She would have rather gone unnoticed but she could hardly say no. However, Thor seemed to sense her reluctance.

"You do not wish for this?" he asked, surprised. "You do not wish for your actions to be recognised?"

In truth, Harmony bowed her head a little and shook it from side to side, with an unpleasant pang of guilt in her tummy.

"Why not?" Thor questioned.

Harmony swallowed, hating these kinds of questions, one that required more than a silent gesture or a simple single word. "I, er, I'm not very comfortable around people. I'm too shy. But, of course, I will if it pleases my lord."

"The realm owes you a debt; I shall not make you attend if you do not wish," Thor said.

"Thank you," she replied shyly with a small smile.

"But know that my father will want to ask you about what you know."

Harmony's smile faded. "I know very little, my lord. I'm sorry. I don't know who was talking or anything," she started to babble but cut herself off before she could say anymore; it could well dig a hole for her.

"Nevertheless, my father will wish to hear your words," Thor said, turning to leave.

"My lord?" Harmony called before she could stop herself.

Ugh, why did she do that?

Thor turned back, "Yes, Harmony?"

"No, it's not my place to ask questions," she hung her head and took a small step back.

"You have started," the god shrugged, implying his answer to her statement.

"Is it enjoyable for you?" Harmony asked weakly. "Killing?"

"It certainly is easy," Thor began with. For some reason, whatever it was it was unexplained to him, he found himself reluctant to admit his answer to his slave. Quickly remembering who he was, he answered, "And it is enjoyable. There is nothing sweeter than bringing a foe to their pitiful ends."

Harmony glanced into his eyes for a second, and she saw that he meant it. And it frightened her.

Thor then left to sort out the new arrangements for the ceremony, and Harmony tried to remind herself that Thor was no monster; he was going to change things for her, and that was kind of him. Harmony brought herself to do some of the easier chores that she could manage without hurting herself but made herself rest as the evening progressed. She curled up, with a few winces, in her bundle of blankets and comfortably drifted to sleep once she'd found a painless sleeping position.

When Thor arrived back at his chambers and saw the girl sleeping in her pathetic excuse for a bed, he wanted to move her onto his bed but he feared she was too delicate for him to grasp her, or even touch her. She looked peaceful anyway; he tried to convince himself she was perfectly fine.

The next morning, the ceremony was held. As she worked, a tiny part of Harmony wished she had decided to go but she reminded herself how nervous and uncomfortable she'd be. She continued with her morning chores, stronger than the day before. The floors were only a little dirty; Harmony decided they would be fine for a couple more days and she'd be even stronger then. Laying down her cloth, the girl let herself fall onto Thor's bed, her back slouched.

Pointlessly, she looked around the room, and with a sigh, her body went limp and she flopped back into the soft, yet firm mattress. Her dark eyes fluttered shut and a sudden wave of tiredness swept over her, but with a groan, Harmony pushed herself back up. It was not her job to be lazy and rest.

A knock sounded at the door. Her heart clenched as she startled like a doe. Padding across the floor with her poorly constructed shoes, Harmony timidly pulled open the heavy door. Two guards in Asgardian armour stood boldly outside. "The Prince has summoned you."

Harmony nodded shyly and followed after them, having to lengthen her strides considerably to keep up with them. She was taken to a small hall. Odin was sat grandly upon a throne, set upon some steps. His wife, Frigga, and two sons were standing on these steps, gazing down at the arrival of the guards and slave. The Queen gracefully descended as if she was floating and came to stand before Harmony, who had her shy gaze lowered. Suddenly Frigga took her hands into her own, and the girl looked up with a gasp. The goddess laughed a soft, musical laugh. "It's all right, young one. There's nothing to fear."

Harmony was not expecting to be reassured by her words but she found she calmed almost instantly; her heartbeat slowed, the blood stopped pulsing in her ears, she even stopped her nervous fidgeting and stilled perfectly. Frigga moved to her side and placed a strong, yet gentle arm around her delicate shoulders. The queen pulled Harmony closer to the throne, and Harmony felt her nerves slowly come back to her.

"My life is indebted to you," Odin spoke calmly. "You showed bravery unchallenged and that you are loyal beyond doubt. I mean nothing to you; I am not your friend, your family or anyone important to you, and yet you saved me, risking your own life in the process. It wounds me knowing you nearly lost your life for mine."

Harmony managed a small smile.

"If it were not for the Binding Law, I would free you but doing so would cost you your life. However," Odin continued. "I am willing to grant you anything you wish that I am able. What do you wish for?"

There was nothing Harmony could think of. She realised that she was pretty fine as it was. Thor was not cruel to her; he did not beat her or anything. She was warm at night and had food to eat. "There is nothing," she said, her voice small. "I am happy as I am, your majesty."

"Very well, but my offer is always open to you, my dear," the All Father smiled down upon the young mortal.

"Thank you, sire," Harmony bowed her head.

"But now onto more serious matters. Do you know who was behind this plot?" he asked her.

"I don't know who specifically, but it was a man and a woman and I think the woman had magic or something. They said Heimdall was blind. I thought he could see everything," she said.

"That is one of his many gifts," Frigga nodded. "Whoever was behind this holds great power that must not be underestimated."

"I agree," Odin said. "The breach in our defences has not yet been found but when it is, it shall be sealed. Meanwhile, our efforts to find the culprits must be doubled."

"Is there anything else you can remember?" the Queen asked Harmony.

"No, you're majesty," the girl lied. If she gave much more away, Astrid would be found.

If that happened… Harmony shuddered at the thought.

**Review!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Softening the Tempest

**Disclaimer: Only my OC's belong to me.**

Harmony was amazed with herself that she'd managed to lie to the All Father and get away with it; she felt guilty however. If ever she saw Astrid, her blood would run cold and she would find herself almost running back to Thor's chambers. Since he had saved her life from the Frost Giants, Harmony felt she could always turn to the god for protection. He still teased her and liked to play, but she knew that when it came to it, he would protect her. It was a rather strange situation Harmony had.

She feared Thor, knew he could do whatever in the world he wanted with nothing to stop him, and everything else about him that frightened her; but at the same time she felt safe with him, as if she was under his protection in a way. The only other person she felt safe with was Loki.

As she had done many times before, Harmony ran into Hunter on one of her errands around the palace.

"Harmony," the boy gasped, lost for words.

"Hunter," Harmony whispered. She smiled as he managed to tie his tongue and his words back together.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry I didn't come and see you; they wouldn't let me leave my work. I heard that Prince Thor saved you. Is that really true?"

Harmony nodded. Her weight shifted from one leg to the other.

"Maybe he's not like everybody thought," the serving boy shrugged.

"It seems not," Harmony replied quietly. As her words left her mouth, her gaze often flickered to the floor or to the side, rarely meeting Hunter's own gaze for more than a few seconds at a time.

In a pause of silence, Hunter let out a sigh to break the awkwardness. Glancing up at him, Harmony guessed he was trying to find something to say, and wondered if she should break the silence herself.

"You weren't at your ceremony," Hunter said just before she opened her mouth. "I was hoping to see you there."

"Hmmm, well you know I don't like large crowds of people," she shrugged, almost bashfully. "You know how nervous and scared I get."

Hunter nodded sympathetically. "Well, you're a hero. You've managed to give mortals a whole new face to the Asgardians. Maybe now we'll be treated with a little more respect."

"I hope so," Harmony said quietly.

"It'd certainly be a change, that's for sure," he continued, and then lowered his voice. "So how did you find out about the plot?"

"I heard something I wasn't supposed to. It was an accident," she whispered, glancing around nervously.

Part of her mind screamed for her to stop right there. Astrid's warning drummed in her head, a promise that would not be broken. Her tongue swept across her dry lips. Hunter cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes narrowing as he read what he could from her body language. Harmony's lips opened to form words but somehow she was unable to create any sound, so she instantly closed them.

"Harmony?" Hunter said, as if bringing her out of a trance. "What is it?"

"I…," she began.

"What?" the boy slowly coaxed.

"No, it doesn't matter," shaking her head, Harmony glanced down to the floor, now trying to desperately avoid the topic. Out of paranoia, she looked around every few seconds in fear of seeing Astrid.

Her own nerves were starting to reflect onto Hunter. "No, come on, what is it? You know you can trust me," he said in a low voice.

"Forget I said anything," Harmony tried to dismiss. "It doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does," Hunter argued, and Harmony cursed in her head, knowing he wasn't going to shut up until he'd got everything out of her.

Her face fell in defeat, sure of what was coming. She scolded herself for saying anything at all. The intrigue that Hunter expressed nearly impressed her, as well as was new to her; no one ever cared for something she had to say. It was still all very new to her, not being treated like dirt.

"How did you find out?" Hunter asked again.

"I shouldn't say," she babbled out uselessly, only making him even more curious to know. For that she scolded herself again. Was there no way to stem his inquisitiveness?

He just stood there; his arms were folded, apparently not leaving until he was satisfied. He was smirking at her, knowing she would have to give in sooner or later. She had duties to attend to and they would not be done by themselves.

Harmony glared at him, "I heard a man and a woman talking about killing the All Father as part of an act of revenge and they were going to use the Frost Giants to do it, so I warned the Prince."

"And then?"

Biting her lip in bubbling frustration and stomach churning nervousness, the slave girl forced herself to admit more. "The woman knows that it was me and made me swear not to tell the All Father, or she'll…" she trailed off, hoping Hunter would understand where she was going.

"You lied to the All Father?" Hunter's eyebrows rose in disbelief that his timid little friend would ever even think about doing that.

"I had to," she whispered, the squeak of a mouse.

"You've got to tell them what really happened," Hunter grasped her hand, pulling her along with him. "You can't keep this from the All Father," he said.

Harmony pulled back, resisting his strength, "No, we can't tell them. Astrid will kill me," she protested.

Hunter stopped and Harmony crashed into him, suddenly finding herself subject to Hunter's intent, albeit shocked stare and knew she'd just dug herself a deeper hole. Her body was plagued with the horrible sickness of nerves; whatever happened, she couldn't let Hunter tell. Everything would turn on her. Everyone would know she lied to the All Father, she, and all other mortals, would be cast back into shame as inferior, worthless creatures, but Harmony found what unnerved her most was the thought of Thor being angry with her.

"You know who she is? You know her name?" Hunter resumed walking, tugging Harmony along with him.

"No," she struggled, "Hunter stop! Stop." Pulling with all her might, she managed to halt him again. "Astrid will kill me if she is caught. She would kill me if she knew I told you, or anyone. No one can know. They'll find her anyway," her attempts to reason with him seemed to be working, as Hunter's body turned away from the direction he was headed and back to her. "You said I could trust you," she persisted. "This could cost me my life. Please don't say a word. Please," her eyes searched his, silently pleading him to bend to her will.

Accepting defeat, Hunter's shoulders slouched and he sighed, nodding, the determined glow in his eyes draining away. Harmony felt her body relax. It was a great relief.

"You can tell no one," she repeated, just to make sure her word became his law; she could not afford him to tell on Astrid's identity. It could be the end of both of them, and Harmony had no idea of what Astrid was capable of but she knew the sorceress must have been powerful in order to escape the eye of Heimdall.

"Okay, okay," Hunter raised his hands in surrender, "I won't tell anyone," he promised.

Harmony nodded, naively satisfied with his word. She looked around again, always alert in case someone else was near. Hunter folded his arms. "Have you always been so jumpy?"

Harmony answered through her eyes.

The boy raised his hands again, chuckling softly, easing backwards. "But you're more on edge than a rabbit, you know that, don't you?"

"I can't help it," Harmony whined.

"I know, I know. Sorry," he apologised sincerely. "I think I know fear at least half as well as you do. I think all slaves do. You are incredibly timid, though, more so than some slaves I've met."

Harmony shrugged, "That's just me," she said quietly.

She sighed, glancing down at the floor, while her feet shuffled shyly. She feared she'd been talking for too long, "I, er, I should be getting back to work. Thor won't be happy," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I probably should too," Hunter agreed, seeming to adapt her shy mannerisms. "Hmmm, I'll see you soon."

Without warning, he swept down for a hug, pulling the tiny girl close to his chest, taking her by surprise. She had not been expecting it, but nor did she reject it. Her own arms delicately entwined around the bulkier human. Even to Hunter, a human, he felt like he would break her. After a few moments in tight embrace, Harmony pulled away, however much she didn't want to but she had to get back to work.

"Bye," she murmured, turning away.

"Bye," Hunter replied, equally quietly, if not sounding a little sad.

As Harmony got back to work in the Prince's chambers, she found herself humming and singing again. Her knees were aching from cleaning the floor, corner to corner, and every time she glanced at the joints, they were even redder than before. She felt like an old cripple when she finally stood up again. Her hands were sore too, stiff and aching. Harmony flexed her fingers, trying to undone the temporary damage on the tiny joints, while her lips were pressed together in a frustrated line; stiff fingers were a bloody nightmare!

Glancing around the room, Harmony checked if there was anything left she needed to do, and quickly realised the fireplace had not been laid. She immediately got down to her task, though she was dreading having to get back on her knees. They were already killing her. Stiff as a plank, the girl forced herself back down and stocked the fireplace with a soft grumble at the ache. She lit the fire after it had been set, and she found herself watching the flames intently, looking from one to the next, to the next. The reflections danced in her dark, doe eyes.

Harmony shifted into a more comfortable sitting position than kneeling, her gaze never leaving the flickering fire and, as the heat started to engulf her, it made her remember how she had always been so cold. Her cage had been just that. No heating of any kind, no insulation, no comfort. The bars never seemed to be wide enough to fit more than her arm but yet they let in every little last bit of bitter wind there was. Her flimsy little blanket had never done much for her either, but she had been grateful to have it; it would have been even worse without it.

Songs and chants began to echo in Harmony's head.

_…Spirits of fire come to us, we will kindle the fire_

_Spirits of fire come to us, we will kindle the fire_

_We will kindle the fire_

_Dance the magic circle round_

_We will kindle the fire…_

_…Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son, I'll shape your belief _

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand that cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath…_

_…I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorry and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future_

_Bring me your peace, bring me your peace_

_And my wounds, they will heal…_

_…Hawthorn tree, your body burns away the winter's cold_

_Stand by me and shade me from the sun_

_My eyes are old, but still can see_

_My eyes are old, but still can see…_

_… I am the firebird, I am his daughter_

_I am the firebird's child (I am the firebird's child)_

_I am the firebird, the boldest song you've ever heard_

_And like the flame I am wild, wild, wild, wild, wild…_

Harmony remembered working herself bloody while those, and many other songs, kept her going, keeping her soul alive.

They were the binding of all the slaves. When they sang, they were one.

Out of nowhere, the doors of the prince's chambers flew open, frightening the wits out of the little slave. With a startled shriek, her head snapped in the direction of the aggressive intrusion. Shaking with rage, Thor strode in, the ground practically rumbling with his fury and Harmony scrambled to her feet, shaking herself, only with terror. Without a thought, her body shrank itself into the wall, hoping that Thor would not pay any attention to her or at least not turn his anger on her. Knees weak beneath her, Harmony pushed back on the wall for support, while chains wrapped around her torso.

Helplessly, she watched as the hulking god seized hold of his long dining table, splintering the wood in his grasp, and flipped it over with ease, accompanied by a mighty roar. The table was thrown right across the room, clattering into the wall, breaking into pieces. It was impossible for Harmony to refrain her yelp of fright. The horrible sound hurt her ears; her body instinctively flinched away from it.

So many thoughts circled frantically in her mind, so many that she was unable to focus on just one at a time, leaving them all muddled.

Harmony didn't realise that she had started to hyperventilate. Only when the cringing ballad of the broken table had finished did she start to hear her own uneven, unhealthy breathing. The girl swallowed, her lips briefly pressing together before they parted again to release another ragged breath

Thor's masculine face was contorted with nothing but anger. He needed to break something else. He needed to crush something to dust with his bare hands. He ripped off his armour, throwing it with colossal strength across the length of the room. Then, his ears picked up a delicate, feminine sound, and the god turned agonizingly slowly, his dark crystal blue orbs settling on his little mortal slave. Harmony's legs almost buckled under her.

Thor eyed the mortal carefully, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, and his body seemed to feed off her fear and vulnerability like a drug. Here she was, so innocent before him, all his. How easily she would break beneath his strength. He could have seized her then and crushed her like stain glass. The girl's eyes were glistening with tears, her lips slightly parted and trembling.

Senses heightened, she noted his pupils dilate upon a second's glance into his eyes and it caused her to remember one of his remedies for his rage.

Could she calm him down before he reached that stage?

If that was what he wanted, she knew she would not be able to stop him…

Or could she?

Harmony thought carefully about if giving him what he wanted before he took it would soothe his beast. She couldn't do that. No, she couldn't; she could never do that, she was sure.

But it didn't mean she couldn't try to calm him. The Thor she had discovered was not the same as the one she had met. He had defended and protected her, watched over her and cared for her. If he was anything like what she thought then surely he would not harm her. So, mustering all the courage she had ever possessed, Harmony took a dangerous step forward.

Like a confused animal trying to work something out, Thor tilted his head to the side, bewildered at her movement towards him. Resistance stirred in his gut. The sane part of his mind tried to seize enough control to ward her away before he did anything reckless. His fists clenched especially tightly against his will, and he knew he may not be able to control his actions if his rage clouded his senses too much. He could see the girl shaking; a small part of him admired her for her bravery, but another cursed her for being foolish.

Taking her time and care, Harmony made herself take another step forward, harnessing her fear and keeping it caged. She wouldn't run away this time. She imagined her bones were being replaced with steel and steel did not falter. To her amazement, she found she felt stronger than the step before. But her eyes still betrayed her. Thor could still see the fright swirling in her shy dark orbs, it seemed to wrap around him, begging his rage to subside, to not hurt an innocent mortal.

Closer and closer Harmony drew.

Hands raising in a submissive gesture, she turned her palms to face the god, showing her harmless intentions to help him. He was poised in a slight crouch, like a hunter ready to spring and Harmony almost backed off. Her lips pressed tightly together, releasing and adding pressure the same way Thor was doing with his fists. Teeth sinking into flesh, Harmony thought pain might counter her fear. She was getting close to him now, soon she would be in reach of her master.

"It's okay," she whispered, voice shaking.

Suddenly Thor backed away from her, almost unbalanced. "No," he forced out, fighting an inner war with himself.

"Master," Harmony murmured. "It's okay, it's okay." She took another step closer, which could have been a very bad move.

"Stay away," the god growled. "I will crush you."

Harmony's eyes flickered to his large fists, seeing how they were trembling in need to grab something and destroy it, that something being her. Lips parted and trembling, she reached out a little with her hands, "You won't," she whispered. "Please, everything's okay."

"Harmony," he started, "get back!" his voice rose to a terrifying bellow and the maiden gasped and drew back, her heart close to giving out. "I won't allow myself to bring you harm," he said, more quietly.

Shaking her head, trying to convince herself more than he, Harmony forced her tongue to form weak words, "You won't, my lord. Everything's okay, I promise." Her approach began again, and this time Thor did nothing to stop her.

Now within his reach, the steel in her legs and spine seemed to melt away into feeble strands of silk. Swallowing yet again, Harmony willed herself another little step closer, only a foot or two away from him now. It sounded mad, but she could almost feel the anger radiating off him, choking her like thick smoke. Taking a chance, the little slave lifted her unsteady hand and touched Thor's chest with the pads of her delicate fingers. He let out a laboured breath, doing everything in his power to hold himself back.

The girl was so tiny compared to him, everything he wasn't: small, young, delicate, naïve, helpless. The width of her shoulders did not even quite match the width of just his chest, never mind his thick, broad shoulders. One single fluid movement and he could have killed her, or seriously hurt her, if she was lucky.

Harmony's fingers traced up his chest and then down his arm, towards his hand where she gripped him in a childlike manner, while her eyes pleaded silently with him. She never usually held his gaze but now she watched him intently as a hawk, as cautious as a doe, scanning his every move, every emotion in his eyes and on his face. His hand suddenly tightened around hers. Turning her head abruptly, a gasp slipping from her mouth, Harmony's eyes fixed on her hand encased in his, unsure of how to read it.

"Please," she whispered, looking back up at him. "It's okay."

Tightening her own grasp on his hand, Harmony pulled him very gently, as her instincts took control and she just stopped thinking, no longer contemplating her actions. Her legs stepped towards her master's bed, softly tugging him along with her. He was not refusing.

She held him so gently, so sweetly with her eyes but still he tried to protest with words, "I will hurt you. Stop now. Once I begin, I will not be able to stop myself," he said, and yet his body still complied.

Harmony managed to lead him to the side of his large bed. Looking up with her big eyes, she placed her hands softly on his chest and pushed him down slowly. Thor searched his mortal's orbs, reading her like an open book. His body was still burning, ready to explode into an inferno of rage. The girl was only just succeeding in keeping a lid on his temper. He chose to let her do whatever she wished; if he reacted, it could just cost him every last bit of control. He thought she intended to let him bed her but that wasn't what Harmony intended to do.

The two of them were much more even in height now that the god was sitting down, leaving it easier for them to stare intently at one another. Harmony pushed on his chest again, this time getting him to lie down. He moved his own legs for her, a soft growl building in his chest. But the girl showed no signs of backing away. She was frightened, yes, but she wasn't going to flee from this.

"What happened, sire?" she asked quietly. Timidly and cautiously, she perched herself on the side of the bed, most of her weight still held in her legs, which had held out rather impressively,

"A similar occurrence to what you saw in the training grounds. My patience was far shorter than usual today," he told her, voice stiff and only just controlled.

"Oh," she muttered, horrible memories dawning upon her. "You didn't kill them, did you?" she asked uneasily, dreading the answer.

"I do not know," Thor answered. "The healers say he may live."

Harmony nodded, somewhat relieved. "Rest now, sire," she advised softly.

Thor's anger was not subsiding though; it only seemed to be rising now that it seemed he wouldn't be getting his usual releases. Nothing to break, no woman to fuck. There was only little innocent Harmony…

As the girl turned away to return to any of her last duties, Thor's body reacted without thought, jerking upright and snatching the mortal in his arms. With a startled shriek of terror, Harmony felt her body being thrown down onto the mattress as the Thunderer turned over to land on top of her. His weight almost crushed her. It didn't help that Asgardian tissue was far denser than human tissue and Thor weighed more than 600 lbs. It was a miracle nothing in Harmony's body was broken.

Overtaken by gut instinct, her body thrashed, bucked and writhed, shoving at his chest with as much strength as she could muster. "No!" she screamed. "NO!"

Adrenaline fuelled her, racing through her blood. A choked sob forced its way from her as Thor's arms trapped her between his titan body and the bed. In a desperate attempt to clear her thoughts, Harmony suddenly realised that if she wasn't calm, how on earth would he calm down?

"Thor, Thor, please stop," she whimpered, fighting a natural urge to still her own struggles. "Calm down, please, it's okay."

So soft and begging, Thor found he could not resist her voice in his ear. She had stopped him from taking her before, she'd do it again. She continued to whisper into his ear, slowly but surely calming him. Taking a risk, Harmony pushed at his chest and he eased his weight on her. Oxygen flowed back into her lungs as she sucked in breath after breath, pausing in her whispers to her master. Her hands remained firmly planted against his chest in case he lost his control again.

"Please stop," she murmured.

Finally looking at her, Thor moved himself off her, shocked and bewildered at what she had done to him. He had never stopped for anyone before, all but her.

Delicate hands found his face. His dark blue orbs closed and he let out a long breath. He eased back a little more, barely even touching her now. Harmony waited silently. Her body was almost paralyzed, all apart from her eyes that watched every single little movement. Opening his eyes again, Thor gazed upon his slave. "Do not be frightened," he said. And he meant it. "You shall stay here tonight."

Harmony nodded, a long and shuddering breath slipping from her. She remained still as Thor adjusted them both. He lifted himself off her and removed the shirt he was wearing. Harmony swallowed nervously as the situation began to properly register in her mind. The prince settled himself beside her and engulfed her in his arms. His embrace this time was gentle but still so strong. Harmony's palms were pressed flat against the planes of his thick pectorals.

Everything felt so new.

She had been in his arms before and she had slept in his bed before but everything was so foreign to her. It was unlike anything she had ever known. Steadily relaxing into his arms, Harmony let her head rest on the muscle of his relaxed bicep, the tip of her nose grazing the smooth skin of his shoulder. Thor held her close, squeezing her gently. Her closeness soothed him.

Of her own choice, the young maiden snuggled even closer to her master's warm, huge body, pressing her cheek against his arm. Her eyes closed and her other senses took control, heightening. She took in every sound, every smell, every touch.

She could hear every breath he took, even the remains of the growl in his chest; she could smell him, his natural masculine scent that somehow managed to reassure her of his presence and his protection; and her body gladly surrendered to the feel of his firm, warm skin against hers, his closeness to her.

The arm beneath her head was long enough to reach far enough to settle in the dip of her waist, binding her to him, while his other hand was free to lay on her head, on top of her soft dark reddish-brown locks. Thor found himself stroking the mass of curls in at a slow pace, finding it helped him calm even more. Harmony let out a content, peaceful breath, and she shuffled that tiny bit closer, arching a little into Thor's touch on her hair.

For once, Harmony was completely without fear of her master. He would not hurt her, only protect her and look after her. He was completely calm.

Harmony was pleased with herself. Single-handedly, she had softened one of the most fearsome beasts in all the Nine Realms. She, nothing but a slave, had tamed the mighty Thor.

* * *

**Hey there everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I have my GCSE's piling up on me now and have lots more work to do so I'm afraid updates will be less regularly but I promise I will whenever and as soon as I can!**

**Please, please review, it would really mean a lot to me and I'd love it if people shared their ideas for this story. I'm open to advice, criticism and just general comments! Anything you like!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	9. Chapter 8: On the Edge

The gentle morning breeze filled the large chamber, reaching every corner, parting the light silk curtains that framed the window doors to the balcony, as well the curtains attached to the posts of the large bed. The morning sun flickered over two sleeper's forms, entwined with one another, and surrounded by sheets, blankets and pillows. The smaller of the two stirred first.

Starting by stretching her legs, her face morphed into an expression of content as the elongation progressed up to her spine, loosening her little body, and her eyes opened swiftly. For a second, Harmony forgot where she was; blinking, dazed, she glanced up, only to find two sapphire eyes staring down at her, trained on her like she was some kind of target. Head drawing back slightly, she gaped up at him, and then suddenly realised what she was doing and lowered her eyes back to his shoulder, chewing nervously on her lip.

From the moment's glance, Harmony thought he might still be angry, or worse with her. Come to think of it, his arms were very tight around her; she'd never have a chance of wriggling free. Thor's fingers constricted around her, causing her to press her body into his, her whole being bending to the simple will. Timidly, Harmony lifted her gaze again, slowly this time, her lips were parted slightly and she found she was already a little breathless. Thor's gaze went straight through her. It pierced her very core. A quiver turned her inside out, as if she was being exposed to him.

She was at his mercy, but the thought didn't scare her as much as it once did. A part of it almost excited her, or at least that's what Harmony thought; all these feelings were so new to her, she wasn't sure about much anymore. She didn't totally understand the feelings she'd gotten in her lower abdomen, the strange tingling and clenching sensation. It wasn't bad – it was rather nice – but it was new. And it always seemed to happen when Thor was related one way or another.

Unable to hold his eyes for long, Harmony looked away again, her submission clearly shown to the prince. His fingers constricted again and Harmony felt another shiver run through her, as this time his chest expanded as he breathed and she was gently crushed to his body. She didn't notice it straight away but Harmony saw that her body had arched into his again, again so easily falling to him.

Her little hand clenched lightly once, loving the feeling of his smooth, warm, firm skin against her palm. She nuzzled her cheek against the great muscle of his arm, dark eyes closing in sweet satisfaction. This feeling of such closeness to a god enveloped her, and she loved it. He was so much more powerful and stronger than her but now it was though he was using all that power and might to protect her. Harmony realised that he never really hurt her; he only ever played with her. For some reason, that thought excited her too.

Thor raised his hand and Harmony suddenly flinched away with a gasp but his arm stopped her from going anywhere. Confused, the god squinted his piercing eyes at her. He pulled her back close to him, only to receive a whimper in return. Letting out a low hum, Thor lifted his hand again, his hold on her secure, and placed it on her delicate little face. His skin was warm to the touch and the girl almost surrendered instantly to it, as she suddenly understood he intended no harm to her.

"Quite the little mouse, aren't you?" Thor murmured huskily. The hairs on Harmony's body raised themselves, while a quiet gasp slipped through her slightly parted lips. "I find it rather fitting," the ghost of a smirk appeared on the god's mouth. "You do not need to be frightened. I am not angry."

Harmony relaxed, only then noticing how tense her body had been. Thor stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Thank you, little one."

The young mortal's mouth turned upwards in a shy smile, her dark brown orbs twinkling beautifully, saying everything for her. Eyelashes unintentionally fluttering, Harmony looked down as heat and blood flamed to the surface of her cheeks. No one had said 'thank you' or anything close like that in a very long time. She wasn't sure how to receive it. Slaves were treated like less than dirt; no one ever thanked a slave.

Thor smirked at her. He loved the shyness and timidity about her. She was such a harmless little thing, so innocent and pure. He also loved his power over her but he knew he would never use it to harm her. He was above that. As he had said before, only a coward would attack a defenceless little girl like his slave. But to play and enjoy her however…

"Er, I should be," Harmony began, pausing to clear her throat to make her voice stronger, "getting to work, sire." Her eyes fluttered nervously as she chewed on her lip but she waited for her master to release his hold her instead of pulling away.

He did no such thing though. "Those duties can wait," he said deeply, and his hold on her tightened a little. His serious expression slowly changed. "You'll do as I command, and you will stay," there was now an edge of playful darkness behind this tone, and Harmony felt her insides squirm with uncertainty but she stayed totally still.

He wanted to play with her, but often his toys got broken.

_Please be gentle, please be gentle._

"I am in your debt once again," Thor began in his sincerest voice, taking Harmony utterly aback. "You have my thanks and my apologies. It was never my intention to truly terrify you, only to toy with you. I swear upon the All Father's life that I would not willingly bring harm to you."

Speechless, totally speechless, Harmony gazed up at him, holding eye contact with him for longer than she ever had before. His eyes were so beautiful. They were softer than they had been before; all the power and strength remained, but there was no clear display of greed and vanity. And they sparkled like blue crystals, tiny specks and swirls of different shades merging together.

Thor had always been, and always would be, the alpha male. It was who he was. But it didn't mean he couldn't have humility and compassion as well. He didn't just have to be the alpha who did what he liked because he was the biggest or the strongest or because he could; he could be the alpha who was big and strong but also took care of those around him, using his power to protect his own.

Finding herself now captured by his gaze, Harmony was rendered frozen and helpless under those sapphire orbs. Slowly, with great care, Thor eased himself closer to her, and closer, and closer. Out of her control, Harmony felt her lips part and a shaking breath fall from her mouth. With that same care and gentleness, Thor cupped her face with one of his large hands. So close now, he could feel her little heart pounding through her clothes, and they could feel the other's soft, warm breath on their faces.

For a split second, Harmony wondered in the back of her head if she would be released if she asked to be but that thought was quickly blocked out of her mind as she felt the tips of her master's nose touch hers. Harmony quickly allowed herself to swallow, while Thor's eyes slowly closed and the pressure of his burly fingers became stronger on the side of her face, his decision made and final.

In that moment, the girl was aware of everything around her. Even as her own dark eyes fluttered shut, she felt she could see as clear as crystal. She could hear two heart beats; one fast and one slow, one seeming to have a higher pitch than the other, which pounded like a deep drum. She could smell him. His masculine scent filled her nostrils every time she inhaled, and she found herself not only liking it, but wanting more of it. She had to be so close so she could take in his scent.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Thor's nose brushed alongside hers, a touch like silk. Sense and thought clouded, the girl did not think. She needed that kiss.

The very surface of her master's lips grazed hers….

"My lord!" a guard called, knocking loudly on the door.

Yelping like a frightened mouse, Harmony's body responded without thought, startling away from Thor's lips, pulling her head back, as her body tried to curl itself into a protective stance. She clung to him, breath uneven. If it had been a gentle knock, a soft call, she might not have reacted that way. But what her body really didn't need was a booming thud to the door.

"One moment!" Thor called back. He turned back to the mortal still curled in his arms and he tightened his hold in hope of giving her some comfort. "No need to be frightened," his lips pulled back into a gentle smile, as he rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb.

Harmony's mind was already over it, but her body seemed a little slow, despite how she reminded herself over and over again that there was nothing to be scared of, just like Thor told her. She looked down shyly, now finding herself unable to look her prince in the eye for long once more.

"I must leave now," Thor said, untangling himself from her tiny form, in search of a shirt. Harmony stayed exactly how she was left, her eyes on his every move. He had been about to kiss her! It was finally dawning upon her. The fact that she was a slave had been completely discarded.

He had held her, slept beside her, intended to kiss her, he had even apologized to her. He was not the same man anymore.

Harmony had seen it in his eyes.

Thor turned his head her way one last time before he departed, a small smile for her. He closed the door carefully so there was no loud noise that might startle the little maiden.

_Tell him, _her mind urged her, _tell him about Astrid. He can protect you from her._

_I really shouldn't, _another part of her argued, _if she finds out what I did, she'll kill me. I already spoke to Hunter and I wasn't meant to._

_But Thor is a prince and a god, _the first voice persuaded, _whoever she is, she won't be a match for him._

Before she could argue with herself anymore, Harmonyscrambled out of her master's bed and scampered after him, heaving the heavy open with all her might. He and the guard had not got very far. Harmony powered her legs down the corridor to reach him. "My lord," she called softly.

Thor turned, golden hair swishing like silk, and his eyes softened as they settled on her. He said nothing, waiting for her to speak.

"There's something I must tell you," Harmony panted lightly. There was no backing down now. Her eyes darted from his face to his chest, her feet shuffled and her fingers knotted with one another.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

For a brief moment, she glanced past the prince.

"Nothing, my lord. Nevermind, it's nothing," she shook her head quickly, as it took all her effort to refrain from quivering and faltering.

Thor's eyes narrowed, he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," she answered a little too quickly. "It's fine. Forgive me." Her body language was giving her away; her movements were too fast, too jerky. She was too on edge. Even her voice had suddenly changed.

Before Thor could question her again, she had turned on her heels, head down and face flushing. She heard Thor and the guard walking away in the opposite direction, and quickened her pace. A hand was going to come down upon her shoulder any second now. A knife was going to slice through her back at any moment.

Quicker and quicker still, the slave didn't dare look back. She slipped through the jar in the door of Thor's chambers and shut them, mustering all the strength and speed she was capable of. Panting like a dog, Harmony fell back against the hard wood, her hands covering her eyes like she was weeping, and she slid down the door, not caring if it hurt. She landed on the floor in a ball, knees at her chest. Surrounding herself in a veil of dark chestnut curls, Harmony let her mind torture itself with the terrible images of Astrid in her head.

* * *

William finished searching the servants' quarters for the fifth time over. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning the majority of his weight on one leg and sighing. "Have you seen Hunter?" he asked one of the passing maids. She shook her head and continued on her way, no sign of concern about her.

Face contorted with worry, William asked several other servants if they'd seen the slave boy. None of them had. And none of them seemed to care. There was one maid who had seemed more concerned than the others. When William had asked her, she had replied, "Hunter? The mortal boy?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"I regret to say I haven't. Has he been missing long?"

"Since last night," William told her. "If you find him, tell me." The maid nodded and continued on with her duties.

William couldn't give up there.

Abandoning his work, he set off in search of the boy through the palace. It was not like Hunter to just disappear without warning. William hoped nothing had happened to him. The Asgardian had no ill feelings or prejudice towards humans, but they were so much more breakable; they could get hurt far more easily and in the world of Asgardians and gods, mortals had little to defend themselves with. And Hunter was only a boy, a child.

"What troubles you, William?" a smooth voice said behind him.

The head servant stopped and turned, knowing instantly whom that voice belonged to. "Prince Loki," he answered confidently, stooping in a respectful bow. "I cannot find one of my servants. The mortal boy, Hunter. I saw him yesterday afternoon but not since then. I fear he is missing."

"If I recall correctly, he is often seen with my brother's own mortal," Loki told him, slinking closer with the grace of a cat his lithe form granted him with, but his voice was sincere. "Many a time have I seen them together."

"Thank you, sire," William bowed again. "Where would I find Harmony at this time of day?"

"Leave that to me," Loki said. "I shall find the girl and you may continue your search for the boy. If I find him I shall send him to you." With that, Loki swept away towards his brother's chambers. His forest green cloak billowed elegantly behind him as he walked with his chest out and head high.

All was quiet in the corridors. The sound of his own footsteps was almost too loud for him, as they ricocheted off the stone walls and directly into his acute ears. He knocked gently on the door to his older brother's chambers and waited for someone to reply. From inside, his keen hearing picked up the soft padding of little feet coming closer. The door was pulled open and pair of meek brown eyes stared up at him.

"My apologies for disturbing you," Loki said softly. "May I come in?"

Harmony nodded, wordless, and pulled the door open wide enough for him to walk through. Loki noticed something was right about her; she looked far for afraid and on edge than usual, that the only conclusion to come to was that there was something wrong.

"I was hoping you might be of some assistance to me," he said. "Your friend, Hunter, seems to have disappeared. If he were anywhere, I am sure it would be with you."

"I've not seen him," Harmony answered in a squeak. "Not since yesterday anyway. How long has he been gone?"

"I am told since yesterday afternoon," Loki said. "When yesterday did you see him?"

"In the morning."

"And not since?"

"No, sire," the girl shook her head. "Do you need me to help look for him? I will, I don't mind."

Loki chuckled softly. "That is not up to me," he tilted his head slightly, "There is something troubling you though, Harmony. You are not yourself today."

"I'm fine," she tried to cover, her eyes fluttering nervously like butterfly wings as they glanced all around the room, to the floor and back again.

"A blind man could see all is not well," Loki took a step forward and Harmony had to fight irritating instincts not to step back to keep the distance between them. "You may speak freely to me. I will not reveal anything if that is your wish."

There were many things plaguing Harmony's mind: Astrid, Thor and now Hunter too.

Guilt of lying to the All Father followed her like a shadow. It soothed her a little to tell herself that she had made the right choice to try and tell Thor the full truth about Astrid, but then to be beaten back by the promise the witch had made her if she did let her tongue slip. It seemed that if Harmony tried to be honest, Astrid would somehow know and be there, ready to strike her revenge like a waiting viper.

"There's nothing," she dismissed again.

Taking another step closer, Loki towered above her, his gaze fixed her to the spot but there was nothing unkind about him. "I am the God of Lies. If there is one person who will always sniff out a lie from a mile away, it shall be me. You needn't worry with me. As I say, you may speak freely."

"How do I know that's true?" Harmony challenged lightly, shyly.

Loki laughed heartily, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Clever little thing," he cupped her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, very much like Thor had done earlier that morning. He leaned a little closer and murmured, "I know that you lied to Odin."

Harmony's cheeks burned and she became very afraid.

"I know you would not have done unless you had good reason. I know you. It must have been something rather frightening to silence you. Who was it?" Loki asked softly.

Harmony shook her head, as tears pooled in her dark doe eyes. "They'll kill me. They'll kill me," she broke into a sob.

"Who?" Loki whispered, crouching to her height, taking one of her hands. "Whoever it is, you shall be protected."

She shook her head continuously, a hot tear from each eye spilling over, and Loki squeezed her hand. She looked up into his deep emerald eyes, comforted by knowing he was sincere.

"Will you tell in time?" Loki asked; he cleared her curls out of her face and wiped away fallen tears.

Harmony knew she could not keep the truth to herself forever, and however afraid she was to tell, she knew the time would come when she could keep it no longer. Sniffing a sob back down her throat, she nodded, making sure to look him in the eye as she did. Loki nodded back, accepting her promise.

"Should I help look for Hunter?" she asked, but her voice was still rather rough and thick with tears; she cleared her throat and swallowed. While she did want to look for her friend and was slowly sickening with worry, she was afraid to be alone out in the palace with Astrid lurking out there somewhere.

"Nay, you should stay here," Loki said. "If Thor returns to find you missing, who knows what might happen. I shall assign some guards to search thoroughly for him. Do not worry, young one." He stroked her cheek a couple more times, promising with his eyes.

Folding her lips inwards into a straight line, Harmony glanced down and nodded.

"You will be protected," Loki repeated as he pulled away. He did not look back, walking with ethereal grace, and left her silence.

Harmony could not even think about working. Heart heavy, she sat down on Thor's bed, with her hands in her lap. Her fingers entwined with each other and fidgeted anxiously. Where could Hunter have possibly gone?

She knew his well, maybe even better than anyone. They always talked and often spent time together, and as slaves they had much in common. He would not just disappear for no good reason. She prayed to all the gods in Asgard that nothing bad had happened to him or that he was in no danger.

A sudden realisation suddenly dawned upon her, like a smack round the face: what if Astrid was involved?

Harmony shook her head to herself, doing anything she could to deny it to herself; it would be too terrible. Though now she'd thought of it, nothing else she thought of could cloud it from her mind. The girl fell back into the plush mattress and she ran a hand through the front of her chestnut curls, a sigh escaping through her lips. Her mind's voice called out to Hunter. As if she would hear him back.

At times like this, Harmony hated being helpless the most. There was nothing she could do, and she hated that. If it was not Astrid, then something terrible must have happened to make him disappear without a trace, and Harmony so wished she could help.

But if Astrid was involved, it would probably be too late.

Hunter was almost as good as dead.

**Thanks so much for waiting! Hope it was good :) Please leave a review!**

**On another note, I've put up a new HP story called the Vampire's Persephone (well it's actually the original version of another story), so if you would maybe go and check it out and tell me what you think of it, that'd mean a lot to me 3**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: A Rose between Two Thorns

**Apologies that this chapter is shorter than the others.**

Harmony knew she couldn't lie back on Thor's bed all day, whatever the matter was. She was a slave; slaves had to do their work, willingly or unwillingly. As she got back on her knees, she did all she could to keep Hunter from her mind, but nothing helped. If anything, she only thought about it even more. And every moment she thought of him, she convinced herself a little more that Astrid was involved. That darkness spread to the corners of her mind, plaguing her like a deathly illness.

If something was wrong with Hunter, surely he'd tell her. They were friends, they had much in common, they could talk about things they couldn't talk to about anyone else. Surely, he wouldn't just leave. It didn't seem like something he'd do. He was a slave; they never had the option to run away usually. Harmony would have thought that his upbringing as a slave would limit that option.

But what if he wouldn't tell her. She was basing this on the assumption that she had high value to him. What if she didn't?

Harmony sighed to herself. _Well done, _she hissed at herself. _Just made it worse._

At times like this, she hated being so helpless. The thought of her being the one in trouble didn't bother her at all compared to the thought of Hunter being in trouble. There was no way of knowing if he was going to be all right, no way of knowing if he needed help. At least in her own mind, Harmony would be sure of these things about herself. She wished there was some way she could know where Hunter was and if he was all right.

_Stop thinking about it! _Harmony cried at herself.

_Well we know that's not going to happen, _a clever voice replied with an edge of smugness about it, but Harmony knew it was right. There was no way she'd be able to force Hunter out of her mind.

She glanced around the room. It was pretty much all clean, Thor wouldn't miss her; she'd done all her duties, technically. She got to feet and left to find William. He wasn't the easiest man to find and Harmony spent a little time having to search for him. He seemed almost surprised when she approached him.

"You are here to ask to search for Hunter, no doubt, aren't you?" he asked, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Harmony nodded, "Where can I look?"

"Try the courtyards, the gardens – Hunter often goes there to be alone. If he is not found there, then search the edges of the palace. If still you cannot find him then come back. I shall send someone to scour the town," the Asgardian laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We will find him."

Harmony looked sadly up at him, her own eyes filled with faltering hope and sadness, and she nodded, turning away to begin her search. A horrible part of her was telling her that she'd never find Hunter in the courtyards or the gardens; those were dead end places to look. And each step she took, she lost a little more hope but yet she carried on. She didn't know why.

Harmony found herself spending much longer in the gardens than anywhere else. They were spectacular. She had searched the other two places William had suggested first, since the gardens were so large and so complex, and she knew she'd get distracted.

It'd been a long time since she'd seen a flower up close.

Many of them she hadn't seen before and didn't recognise. In such a tranquil place, Harmony was unable to control the loss of her worries like she was being drugged in some way by the scent of the flowers, however much she knew she should be worried sick. But eventually she accepted that she would never have found Hunter there anyway.

As Harmony wandered, she saw big flowers, little flowers, bright flowers, faded flowers, flowers with big petals, flowers with small petals, tall flowers, short flowers, flowers with every colour possible and all kinds of sweet fragrances.

There were some small trees, all in different beautiful shades of greens, and some blossoming flowers and fruits, again, many of which Harmony had never seen before. There were hedges too, neatly cut and trimmed; some were even fashioned into animals and other sculptures, while others created a little maze, no doubt hidden with wonders.

As well as all the flowers and trees, there were glorious statues, stunning fountains and ornate little benches to sit and talk, or to read quietly. When Harmony was not working, she knew she would have to visit the gardens again.

Too lost in her own little world, she neither noticed or cared that passers by gave her odd, slightly confused looks because she was a slave. Harmony did see a pair of highborn ladies walking arm in arm give her a glance a few moments too long, but strangely, the girl found she didn't care. She couldn't find the will to care about anything while she was in this magical place.

Harmony wanted to explore everywhere. She sometimes found herself where she had been before but she'd always pick a new path from there. A leaf brushed her arm as she passed but it felt like it was made of velvet, not how a leaf would feel. The girl turned. Almost smiling up at her was a single purple flower that closely resembled a rose, perhaps it was a rose. Intrigued, she bent down to inhale its scent.

Having never smelt a rose before, she couldn't identify what this flower was, if it was a rose or not. Regardless of what flower it was, it smelled divine, sweet and delicate, and Harmony found herself greedily inhaling as deeply as she could. With her own dainty little fingers, she stroked the petals, discovering them to be softer than the leaves. They then trailed down the stem and found there were no thorns. That made it all the sweeter. Harmless, like her.

She found herself reluctant to leave this flower behind, but settled with herself that she'd return to see it again. Her fingers stroked the petals one last time and she took in its scent once more before straightening her back and stepped to walk on. She returned to William and gave her news that she'd not found Hunter anywhere. Now away from the fairy-tale gardens, she felt her worries and doubts return to her, and at the same time guessed where she could go to soothe herself.

The girl wandered back the gardens, in search of the purple rose. This time, she noticed more glances from Asgardians, and she lowered her head. Luckily for her, she found her flower in short time. She sat down in front of it and, like she had before, stroked its velvety petals with her delicate fingers. With a sigh, she slowly started to drift into a trance.

* * *

Hunter's body felt sore all over.

He was only a mortal, he'd only just been strong enough to take it and survive. He'd hated the way his body had responded, so against his will. She'd made him lose himself, his mind, his thoughts. It must have been a spell or an Asgardian power, or something. Hunter didn't know.

His hips were bruised the most and he was sure the bones had been cracked. But the bruises didn't stop there; they marred his young body all the way up his torso, down his arms where she'd grabbed him so harshly. The boy had nearly screamed when he'd looked down at his body when he awoke. As well as the bruises, red marks were scattered across his skin.

For hours at least, Hunter was conscious but not quite awake, and he struggled to remember everything that had happened. The first thing to come back to him was the sound of a purring female voice in his ear, telling him how he'd love it and that it was a privilege, and then how she was going to enjoy breaking him.

He was broken.

She, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

The boy wanted to cry and scream for help. He didn't dare though; it might bring her to him, if she was not there already, lurking like a panther. What an idiot he had been, so easily led and tempted, and then paid the price of losing himself so easily. But then it occurred to him that she would have had her way if he came willingly or not.

He remembered more now. He remembered her movements, so graceful yet so powerful, the ease in which she handled him, the way she reduced him. Against another mortal he might have a chance, perhaps a decent one but never ever against an Asgardian.

Hunter lifted his head, only to drop it back with a groan of agony. He was on a bed, the room was dark and silent, he knew that much. Hunter wasn't usually so easily frightened, but now, he was no more than a lost little mouse, and that led his thoughts to Harmony. Is this how she felt all the time?

He'd always blocked out his fears. After so many years of being a terrified slave, he didn't want to feel like that anymore so he'd taught himself how to banish his fear and keep it away. And he often tried not to let the fact that he was a fragile, breakable human bother him too much in a world of gods and goddesses and Asgardians. Now, it may be the end of him.

If she intended to do it again, he would surely die.

* * *

"Harmony?"

Broken from her blissful trance, Harmony turned, blinking, and looked up, instantly knowing who the voice belonged to. She scrambled to her feet and looked shyly up at her master. Even now, his magnificent height managed to take her breath away. She stumbled to find her words, an excuse as to why she wasn't in his chambers. "My lord," was all she could come out with.

"I was assuming to find you in my chambers," he said, blue eyes staring intently down at her.

"I'm sorry. I was told one of the other servants was missing and I went to look for him after my work was done. Forgive me, sire," she said a little too quickly for her liking. She was in trouble, she knew it. Her teeth nibbled at the insides of her bottom lip nervously.

"Do not worry," Thor said. "I bear you no anger; I was merely expecting to find you in my chambers."

Harmony nodded, eyes flickering and fluttering. She tried to read his face, especially his eyes, without looking for too long or capturing his gaze for more than a few seconds.

"There is something we must speak about. Walk with me," Thor ordered quietly. It made her chest tighten and her heart pick up pace. Either way, she nodded silently and obeyed him.

The god slowed his steps so she could keep up at a steady pace. He walked fairly close to her so that they may speak in low voices. Many would consider it a strange sight to see the mighty God of Thunder walking side by side with a puny mortal slave.

"What occurred between us this early morning," Harmony knew this would probably pop up. Thor paused for a moment. "Should not have done."

Harmony's heart sank in her chest; feelings of being unwanted gnawed at her bones. Her chest seemed to compress as the pillars of her heart and ribcage collapsed. From glancing up at him, her eyes fell to the floor and stayed there, as she dreaded each following word.

"I am a prince; you are a slave. I, a god; you, a mortal. Such possible feelings and affections would not be proper, neither wise," he went on. Harmony could actually understand where he was coming from. It didn't mean she wanted to hear it though. "You are held by law to be a slave and you know that if you become anything otherwise, you will die. And I will not have the blood of a child on my hands."

"But I'm not a child," Harmony couldn't help but say, annoyingly her voice sounding so soft and innocently, like a child's.

Thor chuckled, the sound so rich and deep. It succeeded in signalling a shiver to pass through her spine. "To Asgardians, mortals are born children, live as children and die as children. Your lives are so short, perhaps too short."

"But won't I live as long as you?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, you will," the god nodded. "But you are still a child now, and will be for many, many years, even if your body has matured. And I will not stand by and see a child die, whatever that may cost." Harmony supposed she should be grateful for the fact that he didn't want her harmed or dead for whatever would or could rise between them, and that he had stopped it now before anything could happen. "Someday I shall marry a highborn lady or goddess, perhaps for love, perhaps for the good of the realm. A courtship between a prince and a slave could never happen."

Harmony nodded glumly in defeat. She had never been sure of what she'd felt for the God of Thunder; she'd wanted it, and now that it'd been taken away, a part of her felt empty. A kind of emptiness she'd never experienced before. It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Thor left her in the gardens, telling her he had duties he must attend to. She didn't question him. Alone, she walked, holding in tears that she couldn't quite explain, until she found a quiet, secluded corner where no one would find her or accidently stumbled across her. The girl curled up into the ball of the ground, leaning against the trunk of a small tree, bottom lip trembling while her eyes swam with salty water. Burying her face in her knees, Harmony let out a shuddering sob. She cried for a little while with her eyes closed, and found when she opened them again, she was rocking slightly.

Most would think her a madwoman if they saw her but really rocking oneself was a subconscious cry for comfort; it simulated being rocked by a mother as a baby. She choked up another bitter sob.

Everything seemed to be falling apart.

Half the things she wasn't even sure of and that made it all the harder. She had experienced many feelings with Thor – fear, safety, comfort, vulnerability, trust, protection, even possibly attachment. Now, she wasn't sure about anything. Nothing made sense any more. She'd wanted to tell him about Astrid; she didn't know if she could anymore. She wasn't sure what to do anymore.

As the day started to wane, and Harmony had no more tears left to spill for now, she picked herself up and dawdled back to Thor's chambers. It was like she was trying to carry Mjolnir in her heart. Her fingers fidgeted at her sides, her head was low, as it should be. Along the corridors, her footsteps were barely audible as she tiptoed like a mouse back to her master.

With each corner she turned, Harmony hoped that, by a change of luck, Hunter would be there. Like that was going to happen and she told herself off for raising her hopes, only to have them crushed a little more each time.

She didn't know what to do.

Quietly and carefully, she opened the large and heavy doors to Thor's chambers and slipped inside through the smallest gap possible. At a glance, the room appeared empty. Harmony didn't turn around to close the door behind her. She stepped timidly into the room, automatically expecting to be started. But she wasn't expecting what happened next. Everything was so fast.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Please review!

A little note to anyone who is an HP fan, like myself, I have a new story called

the Vampire's Persephone and if you're interested, please check it out andtell me what you think of it. It's Draco/OC and is has Elves and Vampires included ,but actual good Vampires, nothing like Twilight.

It'd really mean a lot to me if you could read it and report back to me about what you think of it :)


	11. Chapter 10: The Moral High Ground

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit mature content.**

It had taken all the will Thor possessed to say those words to Harmony, to hurt her, and knowing the possible outcomes of his actions. It was impossible to deny that he felt something for this slave girl. He wanted her. Thor could have any female he wanted, but something was different this time; he didn't just want to the fuck her and be done with it. A part of him desired to protect and care for her. This was probably one of the most righteous things Thor had ever done, and he had spent all the hours of the afternoon trying to convince himself that he'd done the right thing.

On the part of love between a god and a mortal slave not being proper didn't bother him at all. He cared little that it wasn't considered 'proper' though he knew the rest of Asgard would. But he was entirely honest about sparing the girl her life. Having lived for over a thousand years, Thor had seen what love and affection and attachment could do. If he and Harmony grew too close, he knew he would desire to free her and have to live with the knowledge that if she was free, she would die. It was better she lived, for both of them. He knew that was selfish but found he did not care about that either. He would rather see her every day, alive and healthy, than dead because they made the mistake of growing to love one another.

The people and gods and nobles of Asgard alike had all begun to notice his behaviour around his slave, and that he had changed. Usually if Thor had had a slave and that slave was killed, he would not be affected and might simply get a new slave, though with his current slave, his attachment to her was showing.

Thor repeated over and over in his head that this was the right and best thing for him to do. He could never love a mortal! They were not strong enough; a single slip and they could be broken, nor would they be able to bear children with a safe chance of survival. He imagined what might happen should Harmony ever bear a child. She was so tiny and frail already. Was her body even capable of supporting a child, Asgardian or otherwise? Thor remembered holding her in his arms and just how breakable and delicate she felt. Surely he would kill her if he allowed himself his way with her, so he tried to convince himself he was protecting her as well.

But he wanted her! He wanted to have her, love her, fuck her, dominate her, hold her, protect her in his grasp, fight for her and defend her honour.

Thor tried to halt the train of thoughts, convincing him to go back on his decision. He picked himself up and began pacing the room before he crushed something to dust with his bare hands. Hands clenching into dangerous fists at his sides, Thor reminded himself of what he wished to keep out of his mind; he would not hurt his slave if he was more careful and gentle; their relationship did not have to be Thor's official relationship – he would not take the slave girl to be his wife or to be his lady and the one to bear his children, just to care and love and fuck her. His secret love affair.

Only then, his mind went back to their original thoughts.

And so the battle in Thor's mind raged on and on. His blood began to boil, liquid fire coursing through his veins, burning him from the inside out, while invisible chains constricted around his chest. It wound him up even more still as he longed to flex his torso and shatter those chains. For a split second, his control slipped, allowing his hands to run ahead of his brain. The dining table clattered to the ground, splitting in half on the second roll and only stopped as it collided with the opposite wall.

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing laboured with frustration, while his other fist clenched at his side. He could have sworn his chest was growling. His beast was restless. Running his hand through his hair, and with a bitter realisation, he didn't know what he should do. Why, when he least wanted morals, did his sense of right and wrong have to stand in his way of what he wanted? Why now? Thor always did have a tendency to want what he couldn't have, only he wasn't used to it seeing as, as the prince, he nearly always got what he wanted.

Now pacing again, Thor stopped as he neared the wall, next to the door to his chambers. He raised his thick arm against it and leaned his forehead on it, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his thoughts, fists clenched and chest tight. As his breathing steadily quietened, his acute hearing picked up the sound of pitter-pattering footsteps coming closer and closer, and he knew that could only be one person.

* * *

In a room filled with sinister darkness, a sobbing cry of agony resonated off the stone walls as tears slid down beaten cheeks onto ruffled pillows. Crying out was forbidden in this game; other times it was desired, not this time though.

There was no point.

And there was no end.

The pressure on Hunter's chest grew even more unbearable. He knew it was coming – he'd broken her rule. She was sure that he could scream no more after that morning when he had screamed so much and so loudly it had upset her acute hearing. The boy let out a defeated sob. "W-Why?" he choked out. "Why?"

Astrid loomed over him, her inhuman weight crushing him into the bed. "You know why," she purred. "Your little friend told you about me, the thing I warned her specifically not to do, but she did. And she was going to let her tongue slip again to someone else. While I have you, it will slowly break her, and when she is so weak and so broken for your loss, then I will finish the job myself," Astrid reminded him, but Hunter found he did not remember. Everything was a horrible blur to him.

So she was just using him to get to Harmony because she told him. Hunter was a clever young man; he knew Harmony, and he could probably guess Astrid. Simply going after Harmony would be no fun. Astrid could have broken her with a snap of her fingers, with either magic or physical strength. But if she took something important the girl, it would hurt her, and Hunter knew Harmony would be hurt over this.

But whatever the case was, it appeared to be a dead end for him. That scared him. That frightened him to his very core.

"And why I have you, I might as well enjoy you," her hand cupped his fragile cheek and the boy couldn't help but flinch. He cursed himself for showing his vulnerability so clearly to her. "And you are such a pretty little thing," she murmured in a voice like velvet.

Even in the darkness, Hunter could see her large body, at a height of 6"3, looming over him and her glorious defined features, sculpted as if out of marble. It was common for Asgardian women to be around the same height as mortal men, if not taller and their dense tissue allowed them to weigh around two or three times a mortal man's weight.

Hunter let out a soft whine as, while leaning in, Astrid allowed a little more of her to press down on him. He could feel her buxom breasts against his chest and he knew that she would make him lose himself, just like she did the last time. She would do it – she would fuck him and he would enjoy it; he would behave like an animalistic creature born of lust and raw desire. And then when it was over, Hunter would hate himself.

Astrid struck like a waiting snake, capturing his lips in a kiss so brutal that one touch alone would bruise his delicate lips. She moaned deeply against his mouth. Her tongue forced Hunter to open his mouth and allow her entrance, despite his reluctance to engage with her. It was inevitable that she would win, whether or not he complied. Shy and timid like a mouse, Hunter dared to return her kiss, only to have himself beaten by the strength of her tongue against his own, and the Asgardian ground herself against him. He felt the purring moan in her chest and the sound went straight south.

The boy wanted to start crying at the realization and the unwillingness to accept what was happening to him all over again. He didn't want this! Why couldn't she have just left him alone? For the first time in his life, he wished he was back at S.O.A.K. He never thought he'd say or even think it in his life, but here he was, wishing he was back in his cage.

Like dusk fading into night, the boy lost himself and the will of another.

His hands wandered up to caress Astrid's breasts, while she continued to kiss him with wild passion and meaningless desire. Beneath his breeches, his length hardened, only giving Astrid the chance to rub herself more vigorously against him. Suddenly breaking the kiss, the Asgardian began trailing hot, wet kisses down his naked torso. He shuddered involuntarily as her lips touched his throbbing prick and started working there. Helpless and almost writhing, Hunter grabbed fistfuls of his own hair and tugged brutally for a reason he couldn't fathom in his current state of mind.

As quickly as she broken the contact of their mouths, Astrid straightened her back to sit upright and shed her magnificent figure of clothes, before pouncing like a silent, graceful cat. Hunter's hands found her immediately, groping, fondling anything he could find. His mortal strength was a little puny for Astrid's liking. They boy was also rather small, perhaps average height for his age, being mortal.

In the heat of their kiss, one of Hunter's hands lost themselves in her beautiful silky hair, while the other groped at her naked breast, occasionally pinching her rosy nipple between his thumb and forefinger, which the Asgardian seemed to like, given the deep husky moan that seemed to shake through him, like wind shook through timber. His shaft strained between them, the pressure of her weight on his hips was nearly too much for him and he could feel the heavy pulse between them. In a vain attempt, Hunter tried bucking his hips.

Astrid wasn't having it though. When she felt him try to lift into her, she only pressed a little more of her inhuman weight down onto his breakable body, and when she heard him groan in pain against her mouth, her own lips curved into a sadistic grin. But nonetheless, she could feel the heat pooling between her thighs and the clenching of her womanhood as she leaked with arousal.

Without warning, she effortlessly rolled them over, leaving Hunter, shaken and breathless, on top. So relieved that he could breathe properly again, Hunter let himself push forward against her lips, thinking he might have more control in this position. He was very wrong.

Hands, larger than any mortal woman's, groped his backside and ground him into her rock hard body. He rutted against her stomach like an animal with no control over his mind, too small to keep the contact of their mouths and hips at the same time. Astrid held the boy in a grip so tight it was inevitable that it would bruise nastily. It frustrated her how the boy was small in size and couldn't pleasure her as he kissed her. One of her hands impatiently found its way between her muscular thighs and started to massage her soaking wet, slick folds.

Her legs opened to her own touch, while she released Hunter from their kiss and the boy started kissing down her neck, his hands fondling her large breasts with all the strength he could muster. The hand she held him with slowly curled into claws, causing the boy to give a feral hiss of stinging pain, which only made her chuckle at how weak and delicate he was. She raked her nails teasingly up his back, bloody welts making themselves known through his wafer thin skin.

Rubbing herself even more vigorously, Astrid was not one to keep her pleasure quiet. Her cunt clenched hungrily, and on hearing her moan, Hunter bit down softly on the silky skin of her neck and ran his tongue along the flesh. Her sounds were deep and husky, not the sounds Hunter might have originally expected to come from a female. He could hear the sounds of her fingers rubbing her wet flesh. His cock strained so much it almost hurt. He looked into her face to find her eyes were closed and he took that chance to look at what she was doing to herself, and saw her feed herself two of her fingers and then a third. He swallowed nervously, not noticing he'd stilled.

"Don't stop," Astrid ordered, in a voice half way between a moan and a growl. "Ugh, don't stop."

Hunter did as he was told and lowered himself to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. With a near scream, Astrid arched into him, her fingers pumping and curling inside her own depths. Within seconds, her cunt spilled a tremendous amount of fluids, soaking her hand and the bed beneath her. Her hand held Hunter's head to her breast, slowly starting to roll them both. The boy could slowly feel the pressure build on his body again. Astrid retracted her wet fingers from her cunt and used them to rub her throbbing clit. Now on top again, she used her other hand to guide Hunter's manhood into her ravenous wetness and started to fuck him until he was within an inch of his life.

* * *

When Harmony had arrived, she didn't turn to close the door and shut it behind her, and she didn't see the hulking figure just behind her as she stepped timidly into the room. Part of her knew something wasn't quite right, and as her eyes took in the sight of the broken room that beheld her, a long, quiet gasp slipped from her mouth. There was no sign of the god though, leaving her to wonder what on earth must have happened while she was in the garden.

_Perhaps he was bedding another woman,_ her mind told her glumly and it stabbed at her heart but she refused to let herself cry. She had only stood there for a brief moment, expecting to be startled by something in the silence, as she usually was, but she didn't expect what happened next.

Lunging forward, Thor seized the girl in his arms with such power that he lifted her off the ground and knocked the breath out of her so she could not scream. Her heart exploded in her chest and stopped altogether. Thor easily secured one arm around her waist and flung her across the room with perfect precision and aim so she landed on the bed, rolling a few times from force of the impact. In a blind haste, Harmony scrambled onto her knees but Thor, with skilled warrior speed, was much faster. He brought her down again with total ease, ignoring her instinctive struggles, and formed a cage around her out of his arms.

Harmony whimpered as she made more futile attempts to hit and push at his chest, completely controlled by protective instincts. Thor would have stopped to calm and soothe her if he was calmer himself, but he too was overrun with primal instincts. He trapped her to his chest, crushing her possessively, his hand held her head into his neck, gripping her hair tightly but not painfully, and he growled out like a beast, "Mine."

It sent a ripple of cold fear through Harmony but also a wave of something else she didn't understand. Was it arousal? The feeling of being helpless but protected? She wished she knew. She shuddered and let out a soft whimper. Before she knew it she was quivering like a frightened mouse, she had no idea why.

"You're mine," Thor growled again, arms constricting. "And no one else's. Do you understand?"

In a frantic struggle to please him, she nodded quickly and immediately. She couldn't understand though what had brought this on; a few hours ago, he had told her nothing could ever happen between a god and a slave and splintered her little heart.

"Say it," Thor ordered huskily, "say you're mine."

Harmony wanted to but she couldn't find her voice. It was trapped in her throat somewhere. Looking up at his eyes, she hoped that her pleading gaze would be enough to tell him. Her lips parted slightly, ready to let words fall but there was nothing to let out. Lowering his head, Thor put his lips to her ear, his breath making her shudder, and he whispered, "Harmony, you are mine. Now, say it." It was not a kind, tender whisper, but a soft growling murmur.

Harmony swallowed, still trying to reign in her ability to speak. "I–I'm yours," she uttered, barely a whisper.

Satisfied, Thor hummed and nodded, and Harmony felt his hold relax around her, the tension drained away. She huddled into him, despite no longer being pressed against him, and she was still shaking. A soft whine left her, her eyes closed as her head bowed submissively into his chest. Thor tilted his head, confused, wondering why she did not seem pleased but was afraid. He curled a finger under her chin, noting the tiny flinch when he touched her, and lifted her head to meet her gaze with his.

"I will not harm you," he told her gently. "I protect what is mine."

The mortal nodded but the fear did not fade from her system. The only thing it did was change a little bit, into a more sort of thrilling fear. Another thing she wasn't quite sure of. Harmony found herself leaning closer, practically begging for a tighter embrace. He was right: he was her protector. She was defenceless in this world without him. She needed him.

With a touch neither rough nor gentle, the hulking god cupped her delicate cheek, holding her face still, her eyes locked with his. Facing him for so long made her very nervous, she was scared despite knowing that he was the one who made her look in his eyes. A sense of déjà vu came about her as she remembered that morning like she was looking at it through crystal clear glass.

Her breath was uneasy and shaking and, as his arm around her waist curled more tightly, it became hitched in her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips pouted ever so slightly. Thor's warm breath showered her face. The tip of his nose grazed hers for the second time that day, and a part of her expected for someone to bang on the door, like the last time.

A little stronger that she had expected, Thor's lips embraced hers, pushing her whole head back into his hand, which was luckily there to support her. At first, she was very, very timid and let her master entirely take the lead. She had never kissed anyone before and was afraid of getting something wrong, so she did the smart thing and waited a few seconds to feel what he was doing and then imitated him. With a stroke of fortune, Harmony was able to learn quickly and no longer had to rely on the god.

Her left arm with pinned between them but her right managed to wriggle free with a little effort, and she shyly moved it to lay upon Thor's broad shoulder, and as she did, his tongue ran along her bottom lip and then carefully pried her mouth open, knowing she would probably not know what to do. He forced himself to be gentler than he would have like; he knew it was what he had to do this time.

Their tongues caressed one another slowly, Harmony's far more timid and weak. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to kiss him more but her shy, frightened nature held her back, in case she did something wrong. She didn't want to displease him. The girl felt herself become short of breath and pulled away meekly, hoping that wouldn't upset her master, but he only smiled gently, proudly.

"We will be together," Thor promised, as he rested his forehead upon hers. "We will be forced to hide it, but we shall be together."

* * *

**Please review! **

**Love and hugs xxx**


	12. Chapter 11: The Silver Night

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with ending Year 10 and going on work experience. Please enjoy and review!**

Harmony stared in Thor's eyes for longer than she ever had before. She felt naked and vulnerable under the strong, bold gaze of his eyes; she was sure he was reading her like an open book. He had lived for hundreds, if not thousands of years. He could probably discover her exact thoughts just by looking upon her, and Harmony was not the best at concealing how she felt, as all her life she had felt fear and little else.

Her lips parted and her breaths came out as small gasps, her own timid brown orbs searching his face, which seemed to glow with a raw masculine beauty. She was still rather frightened of the god but she knew he was also her protector and if she was good and behaved, he would never mean to hurt her… mean to hurt her. A gasp, louder than the rest, tumbled from her now quivering lips. Thor could hurt her, kill her with his unmatchable strength without meaning to. She was nothing but helpless and at his mercy, but she found that partly only added the strange new thrill she was experiencing.

There was another fear though, an uncertain fear; she had been declared irrevocably Thor's and there was no turning back. He had taken her as his… what was she? His mistress? Lover? Sexual plaything? Or all of those things? She would never be able to go back on that. Thor would never let her.

Harmony's eyes lowered for a few moments, it suddenly hitting her how long she had been staring the prince in the face, something she'd been trained against.

Thor's hand slid up the side of her face, cupping an unexpectedly fiery cheek and massaged the soft skin with his thumb, soothing the fear stoked in her flinch as he had moved. With a gentle pull, Thor tilted the girl's head towards him before closing the distance himself, taking her in their next kiss. Her breath was stolen from her, only to be replaced with a tiny whimpering sound, her body arching to her master's will as his hand found its way around the back of her head so any hopes of retreat or refusal were swept off the table.

Harmony's own arm hooked around Thor's neck, tugging closer, deeper into the kiss. She wanted it, she wanted him – the last thing she wanted was for him to think she didn't. However now, Thor was quite clear with her anticipation and he wanted nothing but dominance and possession of the tiny mortal. With a growl deep within his chest, Thor pushed Harmony's head into his hand, using his lips, with as much strength as he could allow without snapping her neck, while she whimpered, blood flooding with panic, heart thudding in alarm. Thor heard the sound clear as a bell. He found himself relishing in the sweet, delicate noise, wanting to hear it again.

He knew how to frighten her, and it was one of the most effortless things to achieve. The right touch, the right sound from his body, the right movement, the right look on his face, and he could have her quivering, like the frightened little fawn she was, in his arms.

All his lovers were submissive, many frightened or at least wary of him, but many of them tried to tread on the ground of dominance, trying to fight back against his might. Each one failed, only succeeding in amusing the god. Harmony was different. The timid mortal would always be too shy and too submissive to even dare try and challenge him. No one ever could.

Thor's little challenge was set, oh, and how easy it would be! He merely rolled them slightly, leaving him looming over her, his weight pressing down a little firmer onto her, and he received his prize within seconds. "Nervous, are we?" he breathed huskily, the kiss broken. He knew he was teasing her.

Eyes meek, Harmony nodded. Her body longed to be locked in his warm, powerful embrace, where she would be protected and cared for. A ghost of a smirk turned his mouth upwards before he rolled off her to offer the exact embrace she wanted from him. He held her tightly while she tried to stop shaking. The largest hand Harmony had ever felt cupped her face and tilted her head to look into the eyes of her master so he could silently tell her she was in no deliberate danger from him and he only wished to play with her. "You are rather beautiful when you are frightened," at his words her eyes widened slightly and she started to tremble violently once more. "Calm now, my little one. Shh, shh."

Eyes closed, Harmony basked in the soothing sound of his voice, her senses heightened to the strong, possessive grip he had on her. As her quivering subsided, she gave the impression that she may have been sleeping but Harmony had never felt so wide awake in her life. Thor continued to hush her, only to learn that she loved the sound of his voice, given her constant little nudges every once in a while and the reactions that answered him when he did murmur to her.

So weak, so fragile was the girl, so in need of him that Thor was unwilling to ever release her from his arms ever again. She could so easily lose her life in those arms; one might expect her to wish to be as far away from them as possible but in fact, Harmony felt the opposite. She would willingly give herself into those arms.

Thor held her, just held her, until the fear that surrounded her like an aura seemed to drain away. He could never do what he intended the way he wanted if she was a shivering frightened wreck… there would be time for that later; Thor had always liked a mix of fear and erotica in his lovers.

Now was not the time though. Thor wanted to learn her body. He had wanted her for so long it felt. Now, he wanted to know her.

This in itself was a very rare occurrence for the God of Thunder. Everyone knew of his regular 'meetings' with the maidens and noblewomen of Asgard – he'd fuck them and be done with it. It had been years and years since he had wanted to know a lover's form so intimately, and then have them learn his. He knew full well that such intimacy could very well petrify her. At such a young, tender age, she probably did not know much at all about her own body, a true maiden, but despite traditional definitions, she would still be a maiden to him for centuries to come. In fact, he was certain that the experience would frighten her as she was so exposed to him but he felt it was his duty to quell any current fears into temporary submission.

Thor would start carefully, in the least intimate of ways that there were in this process – simple little things like running his fingers along her arms, finding where she liked to be kissed the most on her face, and if she became too frightened at that, he knew he would have to stop there and then. Only gods and other high beings, from what Thor had seen over his many years, took part in such closeness, knowing one another's body so well, better than their own, and that was when Thor remembered why.

Mortals could often never handle it; it was always too much for them. They could never quite deal with their bodies being so open and exposed. There was knowing a lover's form, and there was_ knowing_ a lover's form.

Nothing was ever forgotten. Ever.

And it was not just physical intimacy; they would become closer emotionally, even spiritually, often around the same time. A mortal was lucky if they could take one or two of those intimacies, but they had never been known to take all three. Thor was determined to change that.

Two mortals could never engage in such a way; they simply couldn't. A god or other kind of powerful being had to be a part of it.

Thor had experienced these intimacies before, long ago. It had taken him many, many years for the connections to fade in his heart, soul, mind and body. It was very rare that the prince found someone he wanted to connect with but when he did, it came over him surprisingly quickly. He had known Harmony for a while, but it was only now that the sudden desire to have her this way dawned upon him.

Before anything happened, they would both have to be comfortable.

Reluctantly, Thor eased the little girl out of his grasp, almost hurt to see her startled expression as her eyes flew open and she thought he was going to leave her. Uncertainly swam in those dark brown orbs, a horrible anxiety of being left alone. "Do not fret, little mouse," he raised a hand and ran his fingers through her dark chestnut curls, brushing the skin of her temple along the way. "I'm here, I'm here."

Harmony's tense body loosened, relaxed, and sank back into the warm sheets of the grand, ornate bed. Her eyes stayed on the prince as he stood up. She watched as he removed all unnecessary clothing, and she felt her stomach start to twist and flip. Swallowing nervously, she anxiously tried to fathom what he might be planning to do with her. Whatever it was, would he be gentle enough? The thought led her to ask in her head if he'd ever been intimate with a mortal before or if she was the first.

Thor removed his shirt and Harmony forgot to breathe. At first she only saw his back, tan skinned and muscular beyond belief. The glow of the fire and surrounding candles cast him in a golden glow, a god's authentic aura. The enormous mass of muscle rippled, stretched and bulged as he lowered his arms down from above his head, his shirt now a rag in his hand. He turned, painfully slowly, a small smirk on his face but Harmony didn't seem to notice it at first for her eyes were now fixated on the ever more impressive muscles of his wide torso. She had seen him shirtless before, she'd even sat in his naked lap in the bath. She'd never studied him so closely before.

Each individual muscle was perfectly defined, as if crafted by a master sculptor and lovingly layered with honey golden silk skin, flawlessly fitted over the top to give each one the utmost image of masculine beauty. They were enormous and prominent but not overly so; each smoothly joined with the next like the strokes of a paintbrush, perfectly proportioned. And within each one lurked a deep power, so strong, so darkly beautiful, so erotic.

Suddenly caught in realisation that she had been staring, for god knows how long, Harmony looked up with a shy gasp, the hairs standing on end as she waited anxiously for her master's next move. Her eyes instinctively widened and her body flinched at Thor's movement towards her. He ignored it by reaching out and taking hold of her with speed too quick for her to register straight away. He held her under the arms like a young child, weightless, and settled her between his brawny thighs once he had comfortably settled himself on the bed. Harmony's body leaned into him, before he had even applied any strength, as his arms wound around her form, pressing her into his chest, her head tucked under his chin.

Thor made sure his little girl was as quiet as a lamb, calm as the gentle ocean before beginning the slow process of bearing the whole of her being to him.

He began at her head. With the gentlest touch he was physically capable of, the hulking god stroked down the long side of her young face, noting every little thing: any change in breathing, heart rate, if her body tensed or remained relaxed. She stiffened a tiny little bit at his first touch, so used to flinching at almost anything. It led the god to wonder what exactly had happened to her through her life. What precisely had made her so timid? It wasn't enough for him to hear that it was because 'she was a slave'. He needed to know what had been done to this little flower to make her this way, even if it had been done to every other slave.

The girl was in a state of calmness while Thor stroked her dark curls for a few minutes, as he let her become used to his touch. He could not remember when he had last felt so at peace. Normally he didn't like feeling such a way but with Harmony, he enjoyed it; it allowed him to feel far more control over his monstrous strength. His darker rougher side had been put away for now and would not make an appearance until later.

Thor could feel her little heartbeat against his chest, slow and steady. His strokes gradually moved downwards, closer to her ear. The pads of his fingers brushed over the shell and his acute hearing picked up the sound of her drawing in a sharper breath, while her heart began to pick up its pace. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end, eyes remaining closed. First thing learned. From that simple touch, Thor learned her ears were sensitive to his fingers and would be sensitive to his lips, his teeth, his tongue. He could make her shudder with a simple nip.

His fingers circled her little ear a few times and then felt the contours of her face, seeing how her closed eyelids flickered when he ventured close, and how her hairs stood on end as he grazed her delicate jaw, or how her lips parted by a millimetre as he touched them. All these small details revealed a little more information about her to him. He decided he would focus intimately on her face for now.

Each minute, Harmony's heart was quicker than the one before. Somehow she felt naked. There was a strange energy around her, something totally new, coming from her master. Whatever it was, it was peeling away at her, only physically at this moment. It made her very uneasy. The feelings that Thor's touch brought were a mixture of amazing and utterly terrifying, and it managed to confuse her into not knowing whether to let it happen or pull away from it.

Meanwhile, Thor could feel her anxiety as if it were his own. He returned to stroking her hair to soothe her back to her former tranquil state. He had felt that she had felt the energy he was emitting. It was necessary in this bonding process; it allowed two people to be spiritually joined at its height. And usually it came from both people but in this case, it would only, could only, come from Thor. It was usually what was too much for the mortals to take. The energy opened them, spilled their souls, and it was too much.

Harmony calmed again fairly quickly, almost as if she had simply forgotten the first taste of bonding, no trace of fear or uncertainty left. Thor repeated his actions: slowly tracing his large fingers over the surface of her face, learning and memorizing every inch and every detail. Now a little more familiar with the sensation, Harmony let it happen, reassuring herself in her head that everything was all right. Thor wouldn't let her become hurt in any way. But if ever her heart began to pound, the god would simply pet her hair and hush her softly, the sound in itself sent a wave of shivers through her. Another thing noted.

Harmony opened her eyes, as Thor's fingers brushed over her cheek for probably the seventh time, and she raised her head off his chest to look at his face, a curious glint in her shy eyes. Thor felt a knowing smile tug at the corners of his mouth; the poor little thing had no knowledge of what was happening. It was rather sweet, her innocence.

Reaching behind her head, Thor pulled her towards him, pleased at how easily her body responded to his will. With the bonding energy swirling invisibly around them, Thor reached up and captured her lips, kissing her more deeply than ever before. But then Harmony pulled back, panting and gasping, heart racing, skin starting to cry. "No," she whimpered, trying to detach herself from the circle of his arms while Thor cursed himself for being a fool. She was not ready for this. She was a young mortal. What had he been thinking?

He still reached out and hauled her back with enough strength to unleash the fears he had earlier softened in her. Any bonding energy had faded. "Do not flee," Thor's voice came out in a growl, his own perfect calmness sinking back into the depths of his mind. "You may never flee."

In a split second, the Thunderer had sat up, taking the girl with him. Her arms fastened around his neck for support, clinging in desperate need of comfort.

"You are mine," Thor breathed out. "You must forgive me for overwhelming you, it was not my intention to do so. But you are not ready for that."

"What was it?" Harmony dared to ask in a quiet whimper.

"It matters not," Thor dismissed. "Only that it was too much for you. Do not dwell on it, little one."

Harmony nodded, obedient, unquestioning. Besides, her main focus was now the dangerous god that had her trapped in his clutches. The idea of her master having a dual personality entered her mind for a brief moment, only to be banished as he kissed her. On one part, Harmony was grateful that it was unlike the previous one, but then it was the roughest kiss she had ever endured.

Thor's muscles pressed into her torso, gently crushing her young breasts, the burning hot flesh pulsing into her own skin, scorching her like flames. His hands and arms secured her like shackles, binding her to serve any and every need of her master. Her own wiry arms tightened around his neck as she fought not to have her head tilted so far back that it hurt her, what with there being no support for her head as there was before.

The prince's tongue plundered into her mouth, not wasting any time by asking when she would have let him in anyway. Hands, huge and possessive, roamed down her back. They stopped briefly at her narrow waist, almost able to encircle her completely before lowering to cup her hind. He felt even her lips tense at his grip. A few seconds later Harmony pulled back to breathe, creating a tiny distance between their lips. Harmony was barely allowed one breath before Thor greedily stole her mouth once more, starting to grind her small body into his.

He guided her hips in a slow rhythm and was able to feel when part of the movements became her own. She moved so easily, like water and silk in his hands, moulding perfectly into his form. Her breasts were compressed each time she rocked forward into him, and he loved it. So much so that he flipped them with no sign of warning.

Harmony let out a squeak, all of a sudden finding herself looking up at the prince, eyes widened with shock. Smirking broadly, Thor chuckled, a playful twinkle in his sapphire orbs. "Pull me to you," he told her.

It may have sounded like a strange request but Thor had every reason behind it. A warm, empowered feeling washed over him as Harmony's delicate hands softly tugged on his shoulders to fulfil his command. He felt needed, pulled so sweetly down on top of the maiden, but he also wanted to teach her that she was allowed to do such things and didn't need to wait for him. Thor was careful as he placed his weight onto her. In the back of his mind, he was almost expecting to hear the brutal snap of her bones. The girl seemed to be in no pain though, in fact, she was daring to be brave enough to initiate their next kiss, in an attempt to please him.

It almost amazed Thor at how gentle and tender she was, so very different to him; it was an effort to be gentle; for her it was the most natural thing. Not a single thought came to her mind about controlling herself when it came to strength. That thought dwelled in his mind for only a few seconds before the prince took control of the kiss, showing her the way. Smoothly, Thor's hand ran down her side, landing on her hip and it was only then that he really felt how bony she was.

It made him angry. It showed in his kiss, frightening the poor girl. She was sure she'd done something wrong and had upset him. In a blind moment, Harmony jerked back, braced for whatever kind of punishment she would endure. Upon seeing her like that, Thor instantly softened, pulling her back close to him, while she whimpered at his tight grip. "Shh, shh," he murmured. It had not been his intention to scare her. It was so easy though. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Edging back, he created the smallest of distances between them in order to examine her unhealthy state of body again. With one arm around her shoulders, Thor's fingers ventured under her baggy shirt, intentions no longer sexual, but unfortunately Harmony wasn't quite aware of that. Every nerve in her body froze. Her breath hitched.

First, Thor felt her hip. The bone was unhealthily prominent, so small and breakable under his fingers. He had never noticed before, properly; her clothes were always a little oversized for her so it her skinny body had never been actually revealed. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. She had spent her whole life treated without worth. She was hardly going to have a healthy figure.

What Thor didn't know was that in her first time as a possessed slave, the mistress of the household had slowly, very slowly, been able to nourish her to a more healthy weight and appearance than what she was before, though not really entirely healthy – much like the models of Midgard. Harmony was a naturally petite and slim girl but before she had been nastily underweight and she had liked being healthy for once. Only when she was taken back to S.O.A.K, she drifted back to malnourishment and had never gained back the weight she needed since then.

Harmony quickly realised that Thor was focusing on her protruding bones, not sexually advancing on her. Her body couldn't contain a shiver as his hand ran up, through the dip of her waist, and next felt her ribs, one at a time, brow furrowed with concern and anger, eyes dark, lips tight. She stayed completely still and completely silent.

When finished with her ribs, the god cleared her curly hair away from her neck, out of the way, now wanting to feel her spine and shoulder blades. It almost made his gut wrench to feel each single bump of her vertebrae, like tiny little hills. How can they have let her become so bony? He was nearly dreading feeling her shoulder blades but he did anyway; no worthy warrior or king shrunk back at a challenge, whatever the kind.

"How long have you been this way?" Thor asked after a painful period of silence.

"Um, a few months," Harmony found herself struggling to speak, "a year maybe."

"Only a year?"

"Well, only when I was in the slave trade and the first few years of my first possession. Ten years altogether," she spoke meekly. "The first nine years of my life and then the year I was back at S.O.A.K."

The prince nodded, taking in each word, a break of silence before he next spoke, "I shall return you to health. As I say, you belong to me and I care and protect what belongs to me. I shall look after you when you cannot look after yourself. Even then, I always shall until you order me not to do so."

Harmony pressed her cheek to his chest, her eyes squeezed shut, hugging him in the tightest embrace she could manage. "Thank you." And in that warm nest of Thor's arms, Harmony's eyes softened and she drifted to sleep, while Thor watched her like a predator, guarding, protecting her.

* * *

Unfortunately, the following day, Thor had a short session of training and then a council meeting, along with his father, step-brother and other generals and advisors. If he could have his way, he would have spent it all with Harmony but seeing as it was out of his reach to change, there was little point in sorrowing himself. To his mild surprise, Harmony was still asleep in his huge arms; she was usually awake before him and at work. He did not want to wake the sleeping mortal as he untangled her from his arms but she did end up waking.

"Thor?" she croaked weakly, voice hoarse.

"Hush, little one," he spoke softly, "Go back to sleep. I shall return to you this afternoon. Forgive me, I have business to attend to."

She tilted her head ever so slightly, bewildered as to why he was apologizing for something like that. She didn't want to go back to sleep though if she was going to be alone; she would rather get up and start her work. Thor leaned down and kissed her on the lips, slow and strong, yet still tender. She watched, curled up, as the god dressed and prepared himself. "Farewell, sweet one," he said as he held the door to his chambers open and left for the training arena.

Harmony remained still for a few moments before getting ready herself. She did not like being idle, especially when she knew there was work to be done. Now alone, worries of Hunter began to worm their way back into her mind, striking so deeply that she ground herself to a halt and firmly told herself to get on with her duties and not think of him. Curling a strand of hair behind her ear, Harmony scanned the room, looking for what needed to be done first. The bed would need changing and then she would go through her round of dusting.

She stripped the bed and piled the unclean sheets into her basket. It was a little heavy for her to lift but she could manage. The clean sheets would be waiting for her to go and collect in the washing room, cleaned by another servant or slave.

On her way back with the clean sheets, a pillow case slipped off the pile in the basket. Harmony snatched out and was able to snatch it before it hit the floor. Something else had fallen out too. An envelope, with something inside it, given the small thudding sound it made as it hit the floor. Curious, Harmony set her basket to the floor and picked up the envelope. Inside was a letter and a green gemstone unlike she had ever seen before. She opened the folded letter. If it was addressed to her – highly unlikely – she would read it. If not, she would simply pass it on.

It was addressed to her!

_Harmony Lockehart,_

_If you ever wish to see your precious Hunter alive again you will come to me in the Tower of Shadows. Hold the stone in your hand and utter where you wish to be taken. Make sure you are entirely alone. I shall know if you do otherwise. I look forward to meeting you again, little mortal._

_Your nightmare,_

_Astrid_

The letter fell to the floor.

"The Tower of Shadows."

* * *

**Remember to review! Love you guys!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	13. Chapter 12: The Tower of Shadows

**Disclaimer: Marvel is not mine**

The first thing to feel was the bitter coldness; the second thing to see was the looming, eerie darkness that seemed to stretch forever; the third thing to hear was the singing of the wind and the echoes of a thousand sorrows and pains.

Harmony's first breath appeared like smoke from her lips before slowly dissolving into the chilled air. She blinked a few times, only to find herself lying on her side. Mind dazed, she picked herself up, trying to recall anything she might have missed; she had brought herself to the Tower of Shadows and now had just regained consciousness. Had she missed something?

With a sudden jolt of panic, she whipped around, expecting to see Astrid. But the sorceress was nowhere to be seen. On one part it calmed her; on another, it made her more anxious.

Even through her shoes, the stone floor was colder than age old ice against her feet, and for a brief moment, she wondered if she could be in Jotunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants. Movements slow, the girl looked up and around the empty hall she stood in, apparently alone. Within her chest, her heart was already galloping, as if trying to escape her body. It was making her feel sick and dizzy already.

As she carefully examined the room, almost waiting for something to move and jump out of her, Harmony saw the right side of the room was looking out over a wild black sea. The entire hall was an array of grand, dark stone pillars, in the shape of a long rectangle. At the far end, upon a raised platform was a gothic looking, throne-like chair, to the left of which was a stone basin. Harmony found herself intrigued by it.

Suddenly, before she could move anywhere, a roaring wave crashed against the open side of the hall, spraying the tall pillars with freezing water, and Harmony jumped out of her skin with a loud gasp but the sound was mostly masked by the crashing of the wave. Attention now drawn away from the basin by the throne chair, she turned her body and stepped closer to the edge of the hall, looking out over the uncontrollable water. Standing against one of the several pillars for support in fear of losing her footing and falling to her death, Harmony looked down and swallowed her heart.

One slip and she would plummet down over the black jagged rocks and into the lethal whirlpool below. The wind lashed at her harshly, whipping her long curly hair behind her and she automatically narrowed her eyes into slits. Her dark eyes fixed straight down as she tried to work out how far the drop was and if she could survive if thrown. Perhaps even if she could survive the fall, she would then surely drown.

Harmony drew her gaze upwards, now staring out directly ahead. There was Asgard. Unmistakable, but, oh, so far away. She could see Odin's palace standing out like a beacon of light in the surrounding blackness of the night sky…but it had been morning. Harmony was sure of it. Nevertheless, the world was in its phase of darkness.

A bitter tug in her chest nearly pulled her over the edge, and it was only then that she started to think about her decision. Then again, what did it matter? She was here now, in accordance to Astrid's orders. This had to be done alone.

Speaking of which, shouldn't something have happened by now? Other than the constant battle of the wind and waves, all was quiet. No voices, no footsteps, nothing.

And yet she knew she wasn't alone.

Trembling from the inside out, Harmony stepped giddily into the centre of the room again, ears pricked and sharp. She swallowed. The stone that had brought her there was still clutched in her little hand, more than strong enough to withstand her petrified grip. She couldn't stand this wait. If Astrid didn't kill her soon then the suspension probably would. She didn't know if it would be best to remain where she was or to dare to venture the hall herself. Perhaps Astrid was waiting somewhere for her. What if she was supposed to go searching for Hunter?

Just then, upon that thought, the room lit with fire all around the walls of the halls. The torches cast the room in a soft golden glow but somehow it was just as dark and sinister as ever. With a gasp, Harmony automatically spun to face the throne, her eyes expecting to meet Astrid, the picture already set in her mind. Only, Astrid wasn't there.

The figure of a humanoid being hung above the throne, bound brutally by chains to the icy wall, dead to the eyes as it hang limp like a flag without wind to lift it.

Blood cold, Harmony took a tiny step closer. Her eyes uncontrollably filled with tears; her chest ached as the pillars of her heart crumbled and fell. She wanted to break into a sob, however forced herself to stifle it. As her shoulders hitched and her lip trembled, Harmony took another step closer to the throne.

"Hunter."

* * *

The morning had gone by far too slowly for Thor's liking, despite the successful meeting of nobles and generals and the light sparring he had engaged in with his friends and fellow warriors. All he could think about was Harmony and how she would be waiting in his chambers like sacred treasure. His hands were tingling with electric energy, urging to touch her again. The feeling spread like a fever all over his body, burning him up from the inside.

Thor suddenly heard footsteps, faster than his own, approaching him and soon they caught up with him. "Brother," Loki said calmly in greeting.

Thor looked at him but said nothing. He was not in the mood for a conversation; he just wanted Harmony.

"On your way to see your slave, no doubt?" Loki asked innocently, his eyes speaking otherwise.

"What concern is it of yours?" Thor asked, with his own voice slightly strained with frustration.

"If you remember correctly, it was I who found her for you. And it was I who freed her from the dungeons so she could warn you about the plan to kill our father. And _I _was the first to feel the bonding energy between you and the girl." Loki almost stopped before Thor did.

His older sibling looked down at him. His eyes were narrowed and his face contorted, while vague worry flickered in his eyes. He should have known Loki would have come after him about this sooner or later.

"It is very powerful magic, in case you haven't forgotten," Loki continued.

"No, no I have not forgotten," Thor shook his head. Both their voices had lowered; one might think they were exchanging secrets.

"Then you are aware of the potential dangers, not just to the girl," the emerald eyed god muttered. "If Asgard knew of this closeness between you and a mortal slave, who knows what would happen? Father would never allow it. You were lucky it was only I who sensed it this time."

"I am aware of the dangers," Thor said, starting to walk again. He was not in the frame of mind to be speaking of this because in truth, he wasn't sure what to do and could not predict the outcome. He did know that Loki was right.

"Are you willing to risk the girl's soul and sanity as well, brother?" Loki asked, having to lengthen his strides to keep up with Thor. "Mortals have never been able to endure the entire process. It sends them mad, it rips apart their soul. You may attempt one, maybe two but a third would destroy her."

"We do not know that, Loki," the Thunderer said determinedly. "It has not been proven impossible. There is simply something about her that makes me feel it may be able to happen."

"Aye, her soul is strong and pure," Loki nodded, "But it is also wounded and scarred. I do not believe it is worth this risk, alongside the others. Father shall find out sooner or later."

Thor wanted to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening or make himself feel better by denying it for as long as he could. He couldn't bring himself to think of breaking Harmony's little heart.

"Why must you do this with her to begin with?" Loki questioned. "You haven't emitted the energy for centuries. Would it not be wiser to not go through with this, kinder even?"

"We are already connected through the Binding Law. She cannot be taken out of my possession unless I decide. Not even father could break it," Thor said.

"That is my point, brother," Loki persisted. "She is your slave, she is a mortal slave. You could kill her with a kiss or touch and the kingdom would never allow it."

Before the golden haired god could reply, a troubled looking William rounded the corner. He had come from the direction of Thor's chambers, which was odd seeing as he never worked in that part of the palace. "My lord," he cried to Thor, "Harmony is missing I fear. She has not been seen since early this morning."

Thor and Loki stopped dead in their tracks, almost unable to believe their ears.

"Missing?" Loki repeated.

"How did this happen?" Thor asked quietly, voice shaking.

"I do not know, sire," William said. "I have had servants looking for her for the past few hours, but she is nowhere to be found."

"How can that be so?" Loki inquired to no one. "She would not simply flee; there is too much fear and loyalty in her-"

"That does not matter, Loki," Thor snapped. "We must find her. Send out the guards. Search everywhere. Now!"

William flinched at his voice briefly before hurrying away to carry out his orders. The head servant broke into a run once out of the sight of the princes, thinking it would have been almost inappropriate to do so while they were there.

"First the slave boy, and now the girl," Loki muttered to himself. The God of Mischief turned his body to see Thor striding away. "She lied to father," he said as he caught up with the giant god. "When she gave her testimony, she lied; she did know who was behind the attack but whoever it was silenced her."

"How do you know this?" Thor asked sharply without stopping.

"She told me so herself. She was very afraid, so afraid that she'd keep the truth from father. Perhaps she did flee, in fear of whatever or whoever it was," Loki suggested. "However I do not know where she would run to."

Thor was thinking many things, too many things; he only wanted one focus on his mind: finding Harmony. He couldn't bring himself to care why she was gone, only to care about getting her back. If she had fled, he would soothe her of any doubts and fears. If she had been taken, he would tear her captor limb from limb, crush them to a bitter bloody pulp for taking her from him.

"Where are you headed?" Loki asked, unsure of where exactly they were going.

"To Heimdall," Thor told him. "He will know where Harmony is. He will be able to see her."

"Possibly. But if this is the doing of the same culprits as before then they will have no doubt evaded Heimdall's gifts once again," the dark haired god said.

"Maybe," Thor agreed, voice strained. "But we can still try. Come quickly."

* * *

Binding herself in ice chains, Harmony refused to let herself cry. She could not break at this moment. This was the one moment she couldn't break. Her neck was so tight. Her knees wobbled beneath her as she wished with every ounce of her being that the sight before her was in some way not real.

Suddenly the hanging boy let out a weak, throaty cough and Harmony's heart leapt beyond relief. Legs reacting without thought, she darted forward to reach him.

The girl did not make it three steps before an invisible hand snatched her in a vice-like grip and threw her like a ragdoll before she could even make a sound. Only when she crashed into the icy stone floor did a cry leave her lips, the green gemstone lost from her grip, flung somewhere across the room and lost. Reactions like lightening, Harmony scrambled onto her knees, finding herself in a shaking crouch. Her chest heaved with ragged breaths as her wide eyes scanned the room.

"I almost didn't expect you to come," a soft, confident voice said from behind her.

Harmony jerked to face the witch, a gasp knocked from her. She instinctively stepped back, creating a bigger distance between them, while Astrid smiled, her eyes dancing with dark mirth. "You were asleep a rather long time. I must admit, it was very tempting to kill you there and then, but where would be the fun in that?"

A sick feeling rose in the mortal's body. All that time, Astrid had been there and she'd had no idea. She been unconscious for most of it!

"But it is only to be expected," Astrid continued, starting to circle Harmony, "Mortals are ever so pathetic. There is only so much your poor bodies can handle." Her eyes flickered to Hunter. Harmony turned her own body slowly so she was always facing the witch but her eyes couldn't stop themselves from landing upon her friend every few seconds or so.

Hunter let out another strained cough, causing Harmony's heart to seize; she couldn't bear every second that she could nothing. "Will you let him go? You've got what you wanted," Harmony managed to squeak, sounding far less brave than she'd hoped.

"Hmm, I suppose that was my bargain," the blonde sighed, feigning sincerity. She snapped her fingers. The chains binding Hunter to the wall were suddenly broken like the threads of a spider web. The boy dropped to the floor with a clatter of loose chains around him. He made no sound, he was too weak.

Without thinking, Harmony bolted. Her adrenaline and desperation made her fast but Astrid was much faster. This time, the Asgardian seized her in a physical grip, yanking harshly at her wild chestnut curls. "No!" she screamed.

Effortlessly, Astrid, with a flick of her wrist, sent the girl hurtling across the hall. She watched with satisfaction as Harmony rolled helplessly until she was brought to a painful half by one of the stone pillars. The impact had bruised her ribcage and stomach. Wincing, the girl clutched her tummy, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

From behind her, Astrid chuckled, smooth and musical. Harmony could only wait, useless and helpless, for the next impending pain.

"You're making this too easy," Astrid brought down her foot on Harmony's hand, shattering every single bone. Harmony screamed again, three times louder and more piercing, so loud that it made Astrid grit her teeth to bear the sound.

She cradled her burning hand to chest, curling into an even tighter ball, not thinking, only feeling pain. Blood already smeared the cold stone floor like thick crimson paint. Using her unbroken hand, Harmony tried to push herself up. Thoughts were returning to her and a plan had already worked itself out: if she could some way find the green gemstone, she could get to Hunter and command it to take them back to Odin's palace where they'd both be safe. However this was far more easily said than done.

"Going somewhere, _human_?" the sorceress spat. She slipped her foot under the girl's small, weightless body and kicked her effortlessly across to the other side of the hall, the side open to the sea. Luckily for Harmony, a pillar blocked her way, however succeeded in bruising her back as well, and Harmony was sure she heard a crack.

Energy in her drained with every breath Harmony drew in. She was too weak to get up before Astrid reached her in a few long strides, eyes alight with a glorious burning feeling of power. Picking the girl up in a tangle of clothes and hair, Astrid extended her arm, holding the mortal out over the edge of the hall, above the wild thrashing waves and rough, jagged rocks.

Harmony started to hyperventilate, looking down on her certain death. She hardly cared if she was whimpering with fear, whining like a wounded puppy. She didn't care. She didn't want to die. Hope of being saved burned in her heart and through her veins.

The howling wind threw the women's hair behind them and made the tears in Harmony's eyes trickle onto her skin and then freeze on her skin. "Do not think I would let you go so easily," Astrid bellowed out against the wind before tossing Harmony back over her head. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this."

Harmony knew she was close to breaking, to being thrown down and not being able to get up again. In the back of her mind she was starting to think about giving up; this was all just sport for Astrid and in the end she'd kill her. But then, as if on purpose, her eyes suddenly found the gemstone, peeping back at her. Breathing so deeply it hurt her chest but gave her a little more strength, Harmony pushed all her weight onto her unscathed hand, still cradling her crushed one to her bruised torso, and miraculously managed to stand.

Her eyes assessed the distance between her and Astrid, and the distance between her and the gemstone, and she tried to work out a way to get to it. She had nothing to say to stall the Asgardian, but maybe if they circled Harmony could get to the gemstone. However the girl doubted the meagre strength in her legs. Telling herself to imagine her bones were iron didn't work in the slightest, typically when she needed it most.

Harmony began with a small sidestep, hoping Astrid would follow. The sorceress turned and strolled casually, "I almost pity that no one shall miss you, not even your handsome prince. He'll soon forget you. Everyone will forget you."

The words hurt Harmony almost as much as her injuries, but her eyes stayed focused on picking the right moment to lunge for the stone. As Astrid slowly moved away, leaving an almost clear path, Harmony took a subtle step forwards, inching closer to her way out.

Astrid turned back towards her and Harmony froze entirely. "How long will it take you to learn that you… are nothing? Nothing but a pathetic, weak, spineless little child. You are not worth anything." The woman turned her back and walked away again and Harmony took her chance.

If her opponent had been human, Harmony might have succeeded but Astrid was anything but human. She was Asgardian, stronger, faster, superhuman senses and reflexes and countless more abilities that no human could ever hope to possess.

Placing her weight firmly on one leg, Astrid swung round, her foot striking Harmony dead in the centre of her already bruised chest. Each and every one of Harmony's ribs were broken like stain glass, her lung was punctured and her mind was sent into a frenzy of panic. Her head smashed against the steps leading up to the throne and stone basin, nearly knocking her out. Blood poured from the open wounds in her spinning head. More blood leaked from her chest, soaking her clothes in crimson.

"You were born a slave," Astrid taunted, coming closer, "and you will die a slave."

Harmony thought she heard, she certainly didn't listen though. Her body shook and writhed as if there was no control over her body any longer. Her neck was so tight she could barely breathe. Every inhale and exhale was a battle for survival. The girl whimpered helplessly. Her mind screamed for help while tears of panic and desperation streamed down the sides of her face and mixed with the blood on the floor.

The pain was everywhere.

Laughing maliciously, Astrid took her time as she carefully ascended the stairs, ready to crush the remaining life out of the medalling mortal. She knelt down besides the squirming girl and whispered, "I had a mortal once. And I loved him. But then Odin took him away from me and I swore vengeance for that and for so many other things. I never once thought I'd be in the same position as he, to take away another's mortal; and I never, _ever_ thought that I would do what was done to me all those years ago." Her large hands slowly wrapped around Harmony's elegant, blood covered neck, gentle at first before steadily starting to constrict. "I will enjoy this," Astrid said even more quietly.

"ENOUGH!"

Astrid gasped and looked up.

Out of nowhere, lightning struck her in the heart, propelling her backwards into the wall of her own lair. Her body felt like it was on fire as the stone crumbled around her. From the opposite end of the hall, the God of Thunder, stood, the very image of rage. Knowing she had lost this fight, Astrid began to conjure magic to teleport away… only to find that she couldn't. Something was suppressing her magic to flee.

"You cannot escape!" Thor bellowed, with Loki standing beside him.

Astrid's blood filled with fury and fear. She raised her hands to shoot an attacking spell at the golden haired prince, which he effortlessly dodged using Mjolnir. Before Astrid could make another attempt, Thor had flung his weapon towards her. She leapt out of the way just in time, landing with catlike grace. Leaping again, she practically flew halfway across the room. Thor had to fight the urge to help Harmony at that moment but he was going to destroy Astrid.

Loki leapt himself as Thor charged, and he caught Astrid by her neck and slammed her into the floor, leaving cracks that stretched across the diameter of the hall. Loki withdrew himself, leaving his brother to continue. The smaller god rushed over the Harmony, scanning her body for her injuries, while whispering sweet nothings to her in an attempt to calm her from her state of panic. He was a very powerful sorcerer but he wasn't an expert in the arts of healing. But he was able to cast a spell that helped to numb the pain. He searched for the largest wound in her head and pressed his hand to it to contain the bleeding as he prepared to do what he could to save her life.

Meanwhile, Thor and Astrid were engaged in a fire blazing fight where the only outcome was a death. Astrid had been forced to use up half her energy in creating a blast to make a distance between them. She knew full that if the Thunderer got her in his grip he would snap her like a twig. With a mighty roar of fury, Thor hurled Mjolnir again and, adding to his limitless anger, Astrid evaded the strike. His hammer collided with one of the pillars, bringing it down as easily as if it were a mountain of cards.

Thor dropped Mjolnir with a clunk. With astonishing speed, he reached the fallen pillar and lifted it without strain or effort. Mouth agape, Astrid readied herself to jump out of the way again. Thor threw the pillar like a javelin and it crashed into another, both of them breaking and sending shards of stone raining down across the whole room. Loki was forced to lean over Harmony to shield her from any more harm.

Using her magic, Astrid lifted over a dozen pieces of broken rock of all different sizes and hurled them at Thor, who was advancing on her. They had no impact on him whatsoever. The rock simply crumbled to dust against his armour though she knew the strength was from him. The truth slowly began to dawn upon her: she was as good as helpless against him. The God of Thunder was nearly invincible.

Summoning the last of her strongest magic, she threw spell after spell, hoping to weaken him. Nothing worked. They would hit him, and yet they would not affect him. He just came closer and closer, his face contorted with hatred and rage, teeth bared in a deep growl that came from his chest, his eyes a terrifying icy blue but burning white hot.

Astrid made another attempt to leap out of his reach, all too late. Her bones snapped under Thor's fingers, spilling blood the way she had spilt Harmony's blood. Before she could blink, she had been thrown into the broken pillar. The sharp pointed edge was perfectly directed for receiving her. Shaking, Astrid looked down to see the point of the stone protruding out of her chest, dripping with her blood.

Only half awake, Harmony watched in fear as she saw Thor do those horrifying things. She'd never seen his might displayed in such a brutal way before. She wasn't sure if she even recognised him. That couldn't have been the same Thor who had held her, kissed her, cared so tenderly for her, could it?

"Please," Astrid croaked, "Spare me."

With one last push, Thor broke her spine into little more than shards of bone, his lip curling back in a snarl and he watched with pleasurable satisfaction as the light and life drained from the sorceress, Astrid.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love and hugs xxx**


	14. Chapter 13: The Grey In Between

When Harmony found her eyes fluttering open, meeting a gentle and warm golden glow as they did, she was in a total state of numbness. Everything was still, like her nerves had been shut off. She blinked quickly several times to clear her vision of any blurriness, and the shapes of her surroundings became clearer with each blink. The room was extremely familiar and she couldn't fathom why it then took her so long to realise she was lying in the bed of her master, in his own chambers. For some reason she didn't expect to find herself there.

"Harmony?" Thor's soft voice startled her but she was too worn to have the energy to jump before she turned her head on the pillow to look at him.

Seeing his face brought everything back too quickly. Her chest tightened without warning; she suddenly remembered how every one of her ribs had been broken, how her lung had been punctured, how she couldn't breathe. Exploding into a frenzy of blind fright and panic, Harmony bolted upright, clutching at her throat and chest, expecting, almost certainly, to feel the same pain and struggle there again.

Lunging forward, Thor caught both of her arms in his huge hands, stilling her frantic struggles, giving her a second to realise that there was no labour in breathing, no pain anywhere in her dainty little body. "Calm, calm my love," he muttered soothingly.

He waited for her to calm down and stop her wild struggles and uneven breathing, his hold on her firm but gentle, strong but reassuring. Harmony's wide brown doe eyes found and locked with his, "You're here," she whimpered.

Eyes filling with tears, the girl threw herself at him, locking her arms around him in her weak embrace. She clung to him as tightly as she was able to. His own arms quickly snaked around her and she found herself instantly at peace in his warm hold.

Thor breathed in the scent of her messy hair, closing his eyes, while his hands constricted slightly. He could feel her little heart beating against his chest. It triggered a feeling of wonderful comfort and warmth in his chest. Her heart was beating. She was alive. He hadn't lost her.

"Of course I am here," Thor murmured as he opened his eyes.

Harmony unwrapped her arms from around him as she felt him pull away. The god held her at a distance as if to inspect her. Harmony's eyes flickered away out of her usual timid nature. This time, though, Thor wanted nothing more than to look deep into her big chocolaty eyes, so he caught her face gently by the chin and angled her face directly towards his. "Look at me," he whispered.

Harmony obeyed. She was pleased to be reassured that he wanted her to look at him. Still shyly, her eyes met his, and it took a surprising amount of control on her part not to look away again. Thor smiled, showing his strong white teeth, with a sparkle held in his sapphire orbs. Harmony smiled back, mouth closed, more timid.

Then, she stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Thor asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. He saw the colour drain from her face. Her eyes fell down, glancing rapidly from side to side, thinking intently. "Harmony?" Thor was not a patient man.

She didn't look up. In fact, she didn't appear to have heard him at all. Her mind was cloudy and foggy; nothing made sense, everything was misplaced. Frustration rooted in her core, more like a helpless need for answers. After what seemed like an eternity, Harmony was able to clear a pathway in her head.

Acting before thinking, her body wrenched itself away from Thor, somehow knowing where to go. But before she could get anywhere, the god seized her for a second time, confused, and mildly worried, about her odd behaviour.

"Where is he?" she cried, hands clenched into tiny fists – Thor would have found it sweet if it were an appropriate time.

"He remains in the healing room," he told her. "His wounds were far more grievous than your own, little one."

Harmony swallowed anxiously, the unease rising from her stomach to her chest and then to her throat. Her hands unclenched, only to grip Thor's thick arms as tightly as she could, barely even able to encircle half of his biceps. "I need to see him," she pleaded, her doe eyes searching his own.

"Tomorrow," Thor promised. "His fate remains uncertain. He is still being tended by our healers."

His answer only made her more anxious. Shaking her head quickly from side to side, Harmony felt tears well up in her eyes and her bottom lip tremble.

"No, I need to. I need to—"

"Shh, shh," Thor silenced her, his finger against her soft lips. Harmony gripped his biceps so hard her knuckles turned white, but the god barely felt a thing against his bare skin. "Rest," he ordered gently, "Your body is weak. I will stay with you."

Harmony let herself go limp as Thor took hold of her by the waist and laid her back down, tucking her in like a small child. He had never cared this way about anyone before. Any being in the Nine Realms would have been shocked to death to see such behaviour from the mighty Thunderer. Harmony had never been handled in such a tender way by anyone in her life; she was so used to being shoved about like filth. Even her old mistress had not been so kind in such a way. She found she loved it.

Thor sat down on the bed beside her, leaning protectively over her, his hand placed firmly down on the mattress on the other side of her. His eyes were calm, yet still so strong and piercing and Harmony found she was too shy to look into them for long. But she nearly always smiled when she did make eye contact, and Thor would always smile back at her softly.

He was close but Harmony wanted him closer. With her tiny timid hands, she touched his chest, unable to reach his broad shoulder and very gently pulled, silently asking for him to come closer to her. A part of her still felt wrong in doing so. It was more than wrong for a slave to ask something of their owner, even more so if their owner was a god and prince. In the back of her mind, she was waiting for some kind of punishment or rejection of affection.

Her eyes showed her doubt and paranoid fears, pleading and innocent. Thor's large body turned, angled directly towards her, before he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He then turned his back to her and Harmony's chest began to hurt with bitter emotion as she saw she wasn't going to get the attention and affection she so desperately wanted. But Thor then leaned over to take off his boots and she realised, her heart lifting again, that he wasn't going to do what she feared he might.

She pulled the covers back a little bit, asking him to settle in with her instead of just beside her. Thor pulled the covers back himself the rest of the way and laid down carefully, his arm winding around her shoulders. Harmony snuggled close to his huge, warm body, nuzzling his chest with her nose. Thor covered them both up with the sheets and blankets before he started stroking her dark curly hair with his other hand. The girl shuffled closer still, clinging on to his neck with her arm while her other arm was trapped still between their chests.

Harmony nuzzled him again when he found a particular spot where she liked to be stroked. Thor smiled down at her with a self-satisfied sigh. He stroked her in that place for a while before moving away but later moving back again.

"How did you find me?" Harmony suddenly quietly asked.

"The letter Astrid gave you was found in one of the halls," the god said the sorceress' name with dark hatred. "It led us straight to you. Loki was able to transport us there. It was the quickest option and I could not allow a second of time to be wasted. It was almost too late when we found you. I will never be able to forgive myself."

Harmony looked up at him. Her eyes were sad and begging. "Why?" she whispered.

"Harmony," the god began, voice even deeper than normal, "you were on the brink of death when we found you. If Loki and I had got there just a few seconds later, she would have killed you. The witch was a coward. No better than the Frost Giants." His growling voice made Harmony cower herself in his arms. She dropped her head immediately into a submissive stance as his grip tightened around her that it almost hurt.

"Thor," she whimpered, fidgeting.

Thor suddenly realised what he was doing and instantly loosened his arms, eyes filled with worry. He scolded himself harshly in his head. He could never afford to lose control around his mortal; she was too fragile, too breakable. It almost surprised him she hadn't shattered like glass. He sighed, "Forgive me, my love."

He wanted to say more. He was sure she already knew though; he had said it all before when she was attacked by the Frost Giants. It made his blood boil with rage at the thought of an innocent child being hurt by a being far more powerful and strong. It tore at his heart to imagine the things Astrid did to his Harmony while she was so helpless.

Harmony looked up at him again, gaze soft and kind. "Please don't blame yourself. You saved my life," she murmured sweetly. Grasping at his shoulder, the girl pulled herself up to reach Thor's lips with her own. "I can't thank you enough."

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you out of harm's way," he vowed, cupping her face to hold her gaze. "No one shall ever hurt you again." He then kissed her, slowly, tenderly but she could feel him holding himself back. "You must rest, little tiny one."

Harmony nodded. She fidgeted for a few moments to find her most comfortable position in his arms before closing her eyes and shuffling as close as physically possible to her master's body. She was weak and tired; she soon fell into the soft clutches of sleep.

When Harmony next awoke, it was early morning. She was unsure of how long she'd slept for but had an anxious feeling that it had been too long. Thor's arms were still encircled around her, holding her warm and safe. Harmony expected to see him still fast asleep when she looked up but he was wide awake and looking directly down at her, his eyes predatory. She immediately turned her eyes downwards, while his arms constricted, her body moving to match each and every of his own movements.

"You wish to see the boy," Thor's voice startled her.

She nodded without words, glancing up with her eyes taking on their pleading glitter without intending to, though she prayed more than anything he would let her. She was sure she was well rested enough by now.

"Come then, my love," Thor left her cold without his embrace.

The god and the mortal both washed and dressed. Harmony couldn't work herself quickly enough. Her heart throbbed painfully with anxiety. Every second mattered. Not a minute could be wasted. Thor did not share her nervousness and desperation. He had no personal feelings towards the mortal boy, other than pity, but he knew full well how much he meant to Harmony and wished for him to live. When he came out of the bathroom, he found Harmony fidgeting beyond hope of controlling herself. He led her silently to the healing room with his heavy arm around her shoulders.

Thor was forced to drop his arm when they came to the healing room. People still could not see the closeness between the prince and his slave. Hunter was not hard to find, given he was the only patient and had three Asgardian healers tending him. Harmony bolted with no control over her trembling body. She half expected the healers to be startled by her sudden intrusion. They merely turned their heads slowly in her direction before parting calmly to allow her to see the mortal boy, not uttering a word. At the sight of the God of Thunder, they all bowed meekly.

Ignoring all other presences, Harmony cupped Hunter's cold cheek with one hand while the other brushed his messy fringe out of his eyes, like how a mother would to their child. She tried to hold herself together but tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. She felt his chest. He was breathing! He was alive! Filled with joy, Harmony kissed his forehead several times, hoping now he would wake up.

"He will not wake," one of the healers said, his voice even and calm.

"What?" Harmony squeaked, turning abruptly. A tear from each eye slid down her flushed cheeks.

"He is in a state of deep sleep, in between life and death," the healer told her. "We have done everything in our power to ensure he returns to full health." Harmony didn't believe him. She found it impossible to even think about believing him. Why would they waste their time with a mortal slave? But still she nodded.

The healers seemed to drift away. Only Thor moved closer. He could not bear to see Harmony in such a state. When she burst into unstoppable tears, he did not hesitate to move forward and comfort her. "Shh, shh," he whispered. "Our healers have the utmost talent and skill. The boy will return to us."

"His name is HUNTER!" Harmony screamed ferociously.

Suddenly her hands flew over her mouth, eyes widened so much it hurt. She'd raised her voice, worse still, at the prince of Asgard. What had she done?

Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth dried. Afraid that more words would only make things worse, she sealed her lips, just waiting for the god's reaction. His face was stiff and she could see simmering angering behind his eyes. Thor was not used to being spoken to in such a manner, not even from somebody like his father. His natural reaction for centuries to any threat or rival aggression had been to destroy it. Losing his temper was the last thing he could afford to do, or come anywhere near that point. He forced himself to throw chains on his monstrous rage and take a step further to understand why his little girl had lashed out at him.

He took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Harmony. I did not mean to upset you."

Harmony nodded her head timidly as she pressed her lips in a tight thin line in an attempt to lock her emotions inside her. She placed her hand Thor's, unsure if he'd pull away or not, but to her relief he covered her little hand with his own. Thor understood how vulnerable she was. He could not recall ever feeling such a way himself; he had seen it enough though in his age long life.

Harmony and Thor sat by Hunter's side for what seemed like forever. It was nowhere near long enough for Harmony. Tears had spilled, wave after wave, unstoppable, untameable, since the beginning of that forever from the broken girl. At first, she tried to hold herself back. By now she'd learned that there was no stopping it, no matter how much she wanted it to stop.

Seeing her cry like that made Thor's heart ache. He was a mighty warrior, proud and unimaginably powerful god; he could bring down any foe in the Nine Realms. He wasn't sure how to stop his little slave crying though.

In the end, it was too much for him to bear, seeing her so hurt and broken, and knowing every second made it all so much worse. He stood up before bending at the waist to pick up the weightless mortal. As he expected, she struggled, her cries turned to screams in a desperate effort to stay with Hunter. He needed her. There was no way she could even imagine leaving his side, willing him back to life.

Thor placed her carefully over his shoulder and back to his chambers. He lay with her in his bed all day. She battled and screamed but he held her. Just held her.

In the end, Harmony exhausted herself, near the border of temporary madness. Every now and then she would forget why she was crying and why she was so desperate for something. It would always come back in the end and she would release another waterfall. Thor didn't see an end to it so he did something he would probably live to regret later: he pressed his fingers to her temples and applied strength, and knocked her out.

* * *

Harmony was allowed as much time off work as she needed to recover. For once, being mortal came in handy; she was so much more delicate and frail than anyone else and would need special treatment.

It took almost two days for her to cease crying. She was surprised Thor had tolerated her all that time. She was sure anyone else would have thrown her aside to rot in the dirt for her sobbing. But Thor had held her, fed her and comforted her hour after hour.

Harmony wanted nothing but for it to all end, for Hunter to come back, for the pain to stop. Thor could not stay with her forever; his duties had to be fulfilled, and he was left without choice but to leave her. His body tried physically resisting his commands. For the first time, in possibly his entire life or living memory, Thor was truly afraid. Without him, there'd be no one to look after the girl. No one else would care. And he could go to no one to ask for help otherwise would risk Asgard discovering their close bond. All Thor could do when he was forced to leave was to gently knock her unconscious again and hope she would be all right.

However there was still a long time left before he returned when Harmony awoke again. At first, she cried. Certain that she had been abandoned, she hugged a pillow close and sobbed so hard it hurt. But after a while, she managed to calm down and cease her tears. Messily, she wiped eyes and tried to unblock her nose with a big sniff. She found a handkerchief and blew her nose on it and then placed it in her pocket.

Now she was alone, there was no one to stop her from returning to Hunter. Despite the voice in her head warning her not to do so, she walked briskly to the healing room. This time there was only one healer by the boy's bedside. They did not seem to notice her as she sat down, taking Hunter's hand in her own. His skin was soft against hers. She never wanted to let go ever again, and every time her emotion threatened to spill, she would grit her teeth and take the deepest breath possible to hold herself together. In time, the healer finished whatever they were doing and left her alone with the sleeping boy.

"There is a way to save him," a voice said behind her. The sound made Harmony jump out of her skin. She spun round with a small yelp to find herself looking at the God of Mischief.

The dark haired god stepped out of the shadows, and it was only then that Harmony saw that the healer was nowhere to be seen and it was only them. The frail girl watched him closely as took a couple of slow steps closer, waiting anxiously for him to speak.

"I have knowledge and power enough to return him to you," Loki said.

The sun rose high in Harmony's chest; for the first time since she could remember she actually smiled. She felt lighter than a feather. Hope was her breeze.

"Can you?" she whispered.

"I have been honing my skills, and yes, I believe I could return him to full health," Loki nodded, calm and self-confident.

Harmony nodded vigorously, unable to find her words. Her eyes gleamed with a beautiful mixture of hope and joy, sparkling like chocolaty diamonds.

"But," the god began, "the memory and trauma of past events would leave him a ruined and broken soul. I doubt he'd ever be the same again. What Astrid did was unforgivable and I daresay irreversible."

Harmony's happiness drained as quickly as it had risen. Either she let Hunter die and lose him forever, or she return him to life as a traumatized and broken boy with memories that would haunt him forever and ever.

"It is your choice, Harmony."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Now what should happen to Hunter:**

**a) He should die**

**b) He should live with his trauma**

**c) Mystery option! (PM me for more!)**

**Love and hugs xxx**


End file.
